


Jason Todd x Reader -- Dick Grayson x Reader ~ One-Shots

by Avengerdragoness



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Additional Characters, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Romance, Young Justice - Freeform, bat-family, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerdragoness/pseuds/Avengerdragoness
Summary: Jason Todd/Red Hood x Reader One-ShotsDick Grayson/Nightwing x Reader One-ShotsWill have the occasion mentions/inserts of other fandom characters in certain stories (ex. Criminal Minds BAU Team or The Avengers)Also some may become multi parters





	1. Wait! You're FBI?! [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [H/C] - Hair Color  
> [F/C] - Favorite Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preface: You've been away from Gotham for around three years now. You were growing up and it was time to start your own life. You've always been interested in criminal justice, especially coming from the city of the great Batman. You weren't interested in the family business (even though it was an amazing income), swooning buyers wasn't your thing. You're around 23 now and you had moved to DC in order to start that life. You've attended the police and FBI academy. You've been apart of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit for around a year now, and the team was your family. Yes, you had your actual family back in Gotham but they were the people you were with 24/7. But now it was Christmas time and you were back for the holiday, after three years the city hadn't changed. Your family usually came to you but you decided to make it easy on them this year, and you wanted to see him. Jason Todd your now very much alive childhood friend. But you've been away, making your life, you haven't seen him or his brothers in years. You're excited for the time off, but like every break in the BAU it was short lived. 
> 
> Not to mention, you knew who they all were. They don't know you're aware of their nightly antics. You put it together once you started studying behavior, but it's a secret and you respect that.

\---First Person POV---

My heart started to beat faster at the sight of my childhood home. Its been three long years away from home. I left with a car and some cash from my parents, but not much they respected I wanted to do this on my own. They helped with tuition but living was on me. I paid for my apartment, food, gym membership to keep my fighting abilities honed. It was hard at first but I did it, I made it into the FBI with early admission and earned the well seasoned team's respect. Now I was all of their little sister.

I pulled into the driveway of the rather large home, before getting out I popped my trunk. I turned the car off and turned to the glove box. I opened it pulling out my credentials and gun. I slipped them into my purse before getting out to get my other things. I opened the trunk completely before pulling the suitcase out, not without sending a scowl towards the go-bag in the trunk. I sat there looking at it, I remembered the last case. Feeling a sting in my shoulder from where I was clipped in the shoulder by an unsub. "I should wash those clothes, but mom will freak of she sees the bullet hole" I said to myself still staring at the bag. I have this bad habit of not telling my family about cases, meaning they wouldn't like the amount of scars that now litter my skin after joining the BAU. I mean, they have to expect I'll be beat up, I do chase serial killers for a living. And they do not hesitate to leave their mark. "Meh, she'll have to get used to it eventually." I said before grabbing the strap and throwing it over my shoulder. I walked up to the door and before I could reach for the doorbell the door had been thrown open and my niece was on top of me.

"Whoa hey kiddo" I said laughing at the little brunette at my feet. I observed her features seeing a lot of my brothers wife in her, luckily. "Wow, is that you Talia? Thank goodness you look like your momma. I'd feel bad if you took after Shrek in there" I said and she laughed.

"Really, your second sentence is an insult toward me." My older brother Tyler said coming around the corner. "What else are little sisters for?" I asked limping in because the small three year old was now attached to my leg. I gave him a hug, "It's good to see you" I said. He smiled, "Yeah, it is. You should feel honored" he sassed and I rolled my eyes. I removed the small girl from my leg before turning to retrieve my bags. I set the suitcase and go-bag by the staircase. "There's my girl!" A voice rang from within the home. I was soon enveloped in a hug from my father. "Hey daddio" I said returning it. He released me and I then hugged my mother beside him, "Hey mommio" I said smiling.

"It's about time you came home!" another familiar voice said from up the stairs. "Hey lil' sis" I said to my 17 year old sister, Sarah, at the top of the stairs. She ran down and hugged me, "Man you guys would love Garcia" I said returning her hug. Yes, my family are huggers just like the queen of the keyboards.

Once they were finally done hugging me we went into the living room. "Where's the wife?" I asked Tyler who was carrying Talia behind me. "She had to work late, she'll be over later" He said with a smile. "Mommy's saving puppies" she said and I laughed at her description of a Veterinarian.

"Miss [F/N] it's good to see you again" the older woman in the room said. "Genevieve you still work for these crazy people?" I asked hugging the maid that was around since I was a kid. She was like a third grandmother rather than a maid. "Only to see my favorite [L/N]" She said smiling at me while the rest of my family scoffed. I turned to them with a 'take that' proud look. We all sat down and Talia ran to me sitting on my lap. "Can you tell me stories about how you save people?" she asked innocently. I laughed nervously, these recent cases haven't been 3 year old story appropriate. None of the cases are three year old story appropriate. "Um, maybe another time" I said smiling at her but she let it go before nestling back in my lap. "So what's the plan for Christmas?" I asked looking at my family.

"Well since you're home we were thinking about having a Christmas party" My father said looking at me with a smile. "Really, that'd be awesome." I said looking at the already decorated Christmas tree. Genevieve then entered with hot chocolate and coffee for us all. I happily took a cup of the caffeinated drink. "Who are we inviting?" Sarah asked looking at my parents. "Family and some Friends through business" My mother said smiling. "Can I invite some people?" She asked again. "I don't see why not, but it's going to be formal" My mother said. I chocked on my coffee temporarily drawing the attention of the room. "Ah, no no no. If we're having a Christmas party, people wear ugly sweaters not formal wear" I said pointing my finger at them. "Or I'm going and hanging out with Reid and Morgan" I threatened to escape back to my BAU family. They all chuckled, "Well I guess we have no choice then" My brother said. "Oh thank god, I don't think I could handle three more minutes their prank war" I said leaning back and they looked at me confused, "Don't ask" is all I said.

"So like what family business friends?" My sister asked. "Probably the Queens and--" my father started. "Ollie!" I yelled excited, "I love Oliver he's honestly one of the funniest people I ever met" I knew Oliver through my father and his sister Thea, of whom I am friends. "Anyway, and probably the Waynes" he finished. I got happy once again but did not burst out with glee. Not sure how the vigilantes will take my job of choice.

We spent the rest of the night chatting, it did not take long for Talia to fall asleep. My brother took her to bed, his wife soon coming home exhausted. She greeted me with yet another hug but was exhausted and excused herself soon after. Not to long later everyone had dispersed into their separate rooms. My father helped me with my stuff taking it to my room. I hugged him goodnight before unpacking my things. My eyes falling on the ruined shirt I was worried about my mother finding, "Damn unsub" I said throwing the shirt back in the bag. I then opened a safe I had in my room, I put my gun in there and locked it. "I liked that shirt" I muttered before preparing for bed. I laid in the sheets with a sigh of relief, soon falling asleep.

 

\---Time Skip to morning---

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my windows. I sat up looking at the clock, I smiled "When was the last time I was able to sleep in?" I asked myself. I got  up and stretched. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into jeans and a grey sweater. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to find my brother and sister in the kitchen, I assumed my parents were at work. "Mornin guys" I said setting down my phone and moving to the fridge.  I hummed a little tune looking through the fridge. I heard the doorbell ring and then I turned to see Tyler getting up. At that I turned back to the fridge.

I heard my brother talking to someone, I assumed he let them in. I didn't move from my position. "Three years, and of course I find you in front of food." I heard a familiar sass in a familiar voice. I turned to be greeted by the one and only Jason Todd. "Long time no see" he said with a smirk. "Jason Todd, back from the dead and sassy as ever" I said walking up to give him a hug. He accepted it with a smile, I'm one of the few people he ever agreed to hug. Him and I went into the living room. I sat down on the couch, he dramatically fell next to me. I laughed,

"So, three years" I said setting my coffee mug on the glass table. I looked back to see him starring at me with his blue eyes scanning my face, "What?" I asked chuckling. "N-nothing" he said diverting his eyes hiding a blush. He doesn't know of my line of work and the fact that I saw right through him. "Why didn't you get in contact? After.. ya know?" he asked not looking me in the eye. "I don't know. I spent a good chunk of time moping around here, I moved a year before you were back. I knew staying in Gotham meant I wouldn't be able to make a life for myself because everywhere I went reminded me of..." I stopped before looking at him and taking a breath, "uhm.. I moved to D.C. to start my life, I guess I was just drawn there. And when I heard you were back, I-I didn't know what to think. I mean I was at your funeral Jay, to think you were back it was a miracle. But I couldn't take the chance that it was a dream, I couldn't drop my life to come home and find out it was some freak misunderstanding and then end up in that rut again. I just couldn't do it, I'm sorry." I said looking at him tears threatening my eyes. His eyes had been locked on me the whole time, he shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry for" he said pulling me into a hug.

"You're my best friend, I should've been the first one back" I said, my voice muffled by his jacket. "Hey, it's okay. I know it was hard, but you had to do what was best for you. And you're here now, that's all I care about" he said softly, his grip on my tightening. We stayed like that for a second before being interrupted by Sarah, "Hey [N/N] your phone's.." she paused upon seeing the two of us, we both pulled back immediately "ringing" she finished smirking. I stood up and walked over to her, I read the screen _Garcia_ was all it said. "I gotta take this" I said exiting into the hall. I didn't see my sister smirking at Jason.

"Hey Garcia" I said into the phone, "Something up?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, don't hate me" She said with regret. "No" I said knowing what was coming. My back was to the living room and I hadn't noticed Jay come and lean against the wall behind me.

"Sorry, but I do have good news" she apologized. I brought my hand to my head, "Ugh you're kidding right" I asked again hopeful. "I wish I was my love" she said, I knew this wasn't her fault.

"Where am I going?" I asked disappointed. "That's the good news" she said more cheerily, "You my beautiful Gotham citizen are going nowhere, the team is coming to you." she said still rather cheerily. However I was panicking, "Th-they're coming here?" I asked surprised "to Gotham? Like where I am right now? 'like holy shit that's Batman' Gotham?" I asked still in disbelief. "Yes crime fighter" she said. "This is gonna suuuck" I groaned. "The last thing I need is solving this case, then Derek Morgan in my childhood home. He will find something to hang over me, like how he hangs that 'talk dirty to me' thing that happened when Strauss called over you." I said panicking

"Don't speak of it!" she yelled at me causing me to laugh. "Sorry sorry, anyway when and where do I meet them." I asked, "Uh, they're landing in like 25 min at Archie Goodwin International Airport" she said again cheerily. "Alright, I'll meet them. They can fill me in when I see them" I said before going to hang up. "Later tater" she said before hanging up. "Tater?" I questioned looking at the phone.

"Who's Derek Morgan?" Jay's voice came from behind me, causing me to jump. "Jeez! You're a fucking ninja" I said gripping my chest. He chuckled, "Who's Derek Morgan?" he asked again walking up to me. "Co-worker" I answered eyeing him suspiciously. "A co-worker is coming all the way from DC? for nothing?" He asked not breaking eye contact. I crossed my arms looking at him, "Are you jealous?" I asked with a smirk. "I am not jealous" he said in disbelief, "I think you're jealous" I said with a small laugh. "[N/N] I'm not jealous" he said again, quite unconvincingly. "Okaay, but no. He's coming along with my team because we got a last minute case here in Gotham" I answered crossing my arms. "Case?" he asked, "Well aren't you full of questions" I said brushing by him. 

"Wait hold on" He said turning and following me as I climbed the stairs. "[F/N] WAIT!" he yelled from behind me and I chuckled as I entered my room. I went to the safe unlocking it. "Wait case? team? what do you even do?" he asked as he entered the room. His eyes went wide when he saw me put a gun on my hip, "Heads up" I said tossing him my credentials for him to see for himself. He looked at the small book, then to me, then back at the book. "Wait! You're FBI?!" he asked astonished. "Yup" I said plucking my creds from his hands. "Wanna give me a ride to the airport?" I asked with a smile. "Uh yeah sure" he said still astonished at this new information. I grabbed my jacket, then his arm "Come on then" I said smiling. 

Once outside I climbed on his bike behind him. "Ready?" he asked, I adjusted the helmet on my head slightly before answering. "Yup lets go" I said smiling, I could hear him chuckle in front of me. He revved the engine and took off fast, I was surprised at the speed and my hold on him tightened. "You did that on purpose" I yelled to him, I felt him chuckled. "You've been screwing around with me all day, it was my turn" He yelled back to me, over the engine. I laughed, I rested my chin on his shoulder _'I can't believe how much I missed him'_ I thought as my grip subconsciously tightened and my head rested on his back, I didn't realize my actions but he did causing a smile to flourish on his lips. 

Once at the airport I hopped off and handed him back the helmet. I looked at phone checking the time, I also saw a text from Reid asking where I was. I looked around the front of the airport, the text had just got to my phone. "Hey Kid!" I heard a voice yell immediately recognizing it as Morgan's. "Thanks for the ride Jay" I yelled while running toward the team. "Yeah, no problem" he said back. I turned back to my team. 

"Who's that?" Emily asked looking at Jay, "Childhood friend" I answered simply. "So tell me, what do we have?" I asked and we began to walk toward the SUVs. "Double home invasion, Gotham PD is worried about anymore especially before Christmas." Hotch said as we walked. "Victimology?" I asked looking over at Reid. "Two families: father, daughter, and son died of gunshot wounds, mother was strangled." He explained, I shook my head "Those poor families" I said, "Lets catch the bastards for them" I said and everyone nodded. We arrived at the precinct within the two crime scenes. I joined Rossi and Morgan to one and, Emily and Reid went to the other, while JJ and Hotch stayed at the precinct.  


I stood staring at the 2 blood stains in the pink carpet of the little girls room, they had found the two kids hiding together. She had been under her bed and then pulled out and shot, and the brother was in the closet, according to the CSI team. I shook my head before returning to Morgan and Rossi, "it's gruesome" I said walking over to them. We looked around the living room area where the father had been shot, "They said the father was shot execution style, he was found with a revolver with him." Rossi said looking at where the body once laid. "Unsubs?" I asked walking up next to him. "No, he had a gun license and training." Rossi answered, "Same goes for the other victims" 

"This reminds me of that case in San Bernardino" Morgan said now on the other side of Rossi. "Copycat?" I asked looking at them. "I don't think so, those were all politically and/or racially motivated, there was a either the body of a African American or illegal immigrant left at the scene. This seems like a lot of rage, especially against the wife due to the up close nature of the kill." Rossi said crossing his arms. "How'd he get in?" Morgan asked looking around. "The door showed signs of the lock being jimmied" I answered walking over to the door knob to see the scratches. "These are just a standard deadbolt and door lock, anyone with any sort of lock picking ability could be in in under 2 minutes." I said and the two nodded. 

"You'd think in a city like this people would have better security" Morgan said looking around. "Here people think having a gun can be security enough. Many residence just have these standard locks and security systems." I said walking over to them. 

"Agents, we think we found something over here" One of the CSI members said, the three of us walked over to him in the kitchen. There were papers and documents everywhere, "He was looking for something" Morgan said picking up some documents and reading them over. "All of the birth certificates are gone" the man said. "Did he take them? Trophies?" I asked looking over at Rossi. "Why would he want the birth certificates?" Rossi asked as well. "We also found these hidden in the office, there was a hidden drawer in the desk" Another CSI said walking in the room. I took the documents from him, "They're adoption papers, the family was looking to adopt." I said after reading them. 

"Jakob Wellington, 5. Taken away from his drug addicted mother Shelly Wellington." I said reading the little information. "Father?" Morgan asked, "Nothing" I responded. "Lets call Garcia" Morgan said and we began to exit the kitchen and out to the front. Morgan dialed Garcia, "This is your empress speaking" she answered.

"Hey baby girl, we need you to pull up adoption records for a Jakob Wellington. It seems the family was looking to adopt." He said and you could hear her typing over the phone. "Jakob Wellington, 5 years old. Son of Shelly Wellington. He was put into the foster system with his younger brother Christopher. Their father is a man named Carter Harrison, in and out of prison for drug possessions and an assault charge. He wanted custody of all his kids but his prison record denied him that. Not even supervised visitations were allowed." She informed us. "Wait kids? As in plural?" I asked realizing that. 

"Yeah other than the two boys he has another son and another daughter all of different mothers. All in the foster system as well. All the mothers were addicts, all of who struggled with sobriety." Garcia said, "How about the other family were they looking to adopt?" Rossi asked, they were both having the same realization as I was. "Yes, they had been trying for about a year now, all of their paper work was filed out. They were supposed to adopt.. Oh" she said stopping. "What is it Garcia?" I asked getting her back. 

"They were adopting the other son of his, Jamie Wesland." She said, at that we all looked at each other. "He's going after the families adopting his kids?" Morgan questioned, "Garcia patch in Hotch and the others, we're headed back to the precinct." he said and we ran back to the SUV. During the ride we explained what we had found to Hotch and the others and met them back at the precinct. There we continued to find things linking Harrison to the families, we were currently trying to learn the status of the daughter. However her adoption was closed and we were having trouble locating where she went. 

I rubbed my eyes setting down a file. It was nearly midnight and we were all still working the case, all of us becoming exhausted. "Alright we've all been working this on little sleep, we've been reading the same things over. Lets call it a night and look at these with fresh eyes in the morning. It will also give time toward getting those adoption records opened" Hotch spoke up and we all agreed. Though we know, everyone is going to be going back to work on the case not sleep. The precinct was pretty empty, only a few officers remaining. 

As we walked out I remembered that Jay gave me a ride and I didn't have a car. I stopped walking upon the realization, "Dammit." The others looked at me, "What?" Reid questioned. "I don't have a car" I answered throwing my head back. "No need to worry, I'll drive you back." Emily said holding up her key. "I'd just need directions." she said I nodded, "Thanks, but are you sure there's enough room in the other car?" I asked looking at the two black SUVs. "It's fine, I'll ride with you guys" JJ said next. At that we split up, "Night guys" we said separating from them to go to the other car. 

We all got in, I sat in the back and rested my head on the window. "So, this is home for you huh?" Emily asked as we drove. "Childhood home, DC's my home now" I said with a smile. "Rough place to grow up" JJ said next, I shrugged "Eh, toughens you up." They chuckled in the front seat, "Sooo. Who was the guy earlier? With the motorcycle?" Emily asked, I could hear the mischief in her voice. I smiled and shook my head, "Just an old friend" I answered vaguely. "'Just an old friend' does he have a name?" JJ teased. "Jason" I answered not taking my eyes off of the city outside the car. "He was cute, do you like him?" Emily asked, I rolled my eyes "I don't need this right now" I said chuckling. "Well he liked you" Emily added, this made me divert my gaze "What?" my voice was a bit confused. "Come on, he didn't take his eyes off you the entire time you were with us while walking to the cars. You didn't notice?" she asked, I shook my head before letting out a breath. "For a good profiler, you're adorably oblivious" Emily said laughing. "Hey!" I shouted a little offended. "[N/N] I'm pretty sure Spenc even noticed" JJ said looking back at me. "Really?" I asked they both nodded. 

"[F/N] it's not often we find people that make us happy with this job, so go for it!" Emily said happily. "I-I don't know. Him and I... It's complicated" I said fiddling with my hands. "Yeah, well, when isn't it?" JJ asked with a shrug, and she had a point. Not long after we were at my house, I hopped out saying thanks and night to them. I trudged up the walkway, put my key in the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and rested my back against it. I let out a breath and just stood there thinking. Thinking about the case, those families, my family and friends, and finally Jason. What were my feelings towards him? But I knew the answer to that question. "Ah dammit. I'm in love" I mumbled still against the door. I pushed myself up and walked into the kitchen. I dropped my bag on the counter, along with my gun after removing it from the holster. I walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass, then filled it up with water. I took a drink before feeling someone watching me. I casually walked back over to where my things were. I placed my glass down.

I stood there for a second, then I heard a creek. At that I swiftly grabbed my gun, and spun aiming it at the source of the noise. And there a few feet away from the barrel of my gun was the Red Hood. My muscles relaxed some because I knew who he was and that he wouldn't hurt me, but he didn't know I knew that. I took a small step toward him my gun still raised. "Nice reflexes" he said, "Government issue glock, nice piece." A "tch" noise escaped my mouth and I lowered my weapon, I turned and walked back to the counter placing it down. "Nice ass too" now that wasn't expected. "Say that to all the people whose houses you break into?" I asked turning to him. "Only the ones it applies to, you should really lock that balcony door of yours" He said with a bit of sass in his voice. "What can I do for you Mr. Hood?" I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms.  He took a few steps until he was in front of me, "Tell me, what's the FBI doing in Gotham?" his helmet was only inches from my face. "Double home invasion, ya know doing the job the vigilantes can't." I sassed with a smirk. "Nothing more?" he questioned again. "Nope" I popped the 'p' as I spoke. At that he turned and made his way to leave, "You know, you didn't have to suit up to ask me that... Jason" I said and he stopped in his tracks. 

He sighed and turned to me, I cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the helmet. He got the message and removed it, "How?" he asked astonished. "I'm a profiler, it's kind of what I do" I said shrugging. He sighed again, "How long?" he asked, "2 years give or take. I figured it out about a year after I left" I explained. "At least I don't have to keep it a secret any longer" he shrugged. "I'm guessing you figured out the others too?" he folded his arms, I nodded in response. "Well, I don't know what to say now" he said his hands dropping to his sides. "Jason Todd speechless? That's a new one" I teased smiling. "Ha ha, you're hilarious" he said, "I kind of am, anyway I have to look into some more things on this case if you wanna scamper along and do what you heroes do" I said gathering my bag. "I actually don't have patrol tonight, B just wanted me to come figure this out" he said shrugging. "Can I hang here? Dick is the only one at the manor right now and I can't handle any of his cheeriness right now" he pleaded.

I sighed, "As long as you're quiet" I said walking by him and up the stairs. He followed me, I sprawled all of my files and documents on my desks. He sat on my bed, "do you have any other clothes, I don't want your roof jumping clothes to get my bed dirty" I complained from the desk. "Sorry but I don't exactly carry a spare change of clothes with me while I'm kicking ass" he sassed, I rolled my eyes once more and turned to my work. I flipped through file after file, trying to find something about the whereabouts of the daughter. Then I started to hear silent snoring, I turned in my chair to see a passed out Jason sprawled on my comforter. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before turning back to the desk shaking my head slightly.  


"Yup definitely in love" I mumbled to myself before continuing the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on making this a two parter at first but I started to really get into the Reader's relationship with the BAU team and it started getting to long for a single. Second part should not take long to be up though.


	2. Wait! You're FBI? Pt. 2 [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [H/C] - Hair Color  
> [F/C] - Favorite Color

\---Second Person POV---

Jason woke up to a unfamiliar bed. He sat up observing his surroundings, _'Oh yeah, I'm at [F/N]'s'_ he thought looking around the room. It was lit by a single light on the desk. He quickly glanced toward the clock on the [H/C] haired girl's nightstand, _4:12_ it read in [F/C] lit up numbers. His eyes trailed the room, most of it just shadowy objects. That is until his eyes landed on a hunched over figure in the desk chair. He cocked an eyebrow before standing up too see why you were still working at this late hour. He quietly walked over and immediately felt warmth run to his face, and some other places.

You were fast asleep on the files you had probably read for the 50th time. Your hair was lazily flung around the wooden surface of the desk, some stands coming to rest on your cheek. Your breathing was soft and even, he could only tell this by the rising and falling of your back. The light was hitting you perfectly so it made your skin glow like that of an angel. He was in awe by you, he'd always had major feelings for you but he was paralyzed in his place. He'd never felt this about anyone before, it was brand new. When he realized his staring and his mouth slightly hung open he blinked rapidly and shook his head left to right, trying to regain composure. His face was still on fire, it felt like Roy had taken that flamethrower he had been working on to it. He quickly walked into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door quietly. He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his flushed state. "Snap out of it, that's [F/N]. Why am I all of a sudden so awkward?" he whispered to himself. He then turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face while letting out a deep breath. He dried his face off before exiting the bathroom back into the bedroom.

He glanced at you again, now noticing the uncomfortable position. He let out a small chuckle before walking over to your bed and pulling the bed sheets back. He then walked over and picked up your phone, taking it over to the nightstand he plugged it into the charger. Then he walked back over to the desk surveying how he should go about this. He carefully removed one of you arms from under your head and wrapped it around his neck, then wrapped one arm around the middle of your back slowly easing you back. Once in a position he could ease the chair back, he began to roll it. Though the movement made you stir slightly and you shifted so now your other arm had wrapped around his neck and rested your head in the crook of his neck. The way he was leaned over you made it easy for you to nestle into him. He felt the heat rise to his face again as he froze. Once you were still again he slipped an arm under your knees and he lifted you bridal style. A hum escaped your throat as he lifted you up, this didn't assist the previous issues he was fighting down. As he began to take you to your bed, your hold behind his neck tightened slightly. He continued to carry you over, ignoring the slight stirring that came from you. Once at the bed he gently placed you down and removed your arms from around his neck. He pulled the sheets over you gently trying not to disturb you. 

After doing so he went to your desk, he folded up the open files there and placed them in your bag. Trying to make your life a little easier. He clicked the desk lamp off leaving the room almost completely dark, the only light coming from the moon. Though walking back over to your bedside he had forgotten how close to the bed he had set his helmet. Which caused to him accidentally kicking it, this led it to loudly banging into the bedside table and making a book that was slightly of the edge fall off the table. This causing to you shifting your body and you kicking the blanket off slightly. He couldn't help but smile at remembering how deep of a sleeper you were.

Remembering those late night watching movies and just hanging out before everything that happened with the Joker. You falling asleep during the movies but never being fazed by the volume. Then thoughts of when you'd watch horror movies and kling to him for dear life. He wouldn't believe anyone if they said you were to become an FBI Agent because you could barley handle jump scares. He chuckled at this, feeling a bit nostalgic at the memories. Snapping out of his thoughts he heard another strained hum from you, meaning you were uncomfortable in some way. Cracking a smile he walked back over to your bedside, he pulled the discarded blanket back up over your shoulder. He then leaned down to pick up his helmet which hand landed right at your bedside. After retrieving it he stood back up. He took one more glance at you, causing him to smile. He turned to leave but was suddenly stopped.

" _Staaay_ " you whined, lazily grabbing his hand. You fumbled a bit because you hadn't even opened your eyes. The feeling of your hand in his made his face begin to burn like that flamethrower again. He was now happy for the darkness, it hiding his flushed paralyzed state. " _Jaybird_ " You whined again, now intertwining your fingers with his. He wanted to say something but his voice was caught in his throat, feeling that unfamiliar feeling again. It felt warm and happy, like you were the only thing in his life. _'Say something asshat'_ He mentally scolded himself. He turned back to you, your eyes still closed but could feel his movements. "I can't, the guys need me tomorrow. We all promised to help put lights on the Manor, Alfred will personally end me if I skip out" he said quietly, and you opened one eye to see him. "But you can leave in the morning" you continued to whine, "this case sucks I don't wanna be alone" you stated. His heart clenched at the thought of everything you've seen, he just wanted to climb into your bed with you right there. Hold you and make you feel safe, but sadly he really did have to get back to the manor. "I'm sorry [N/N], I'll make it up to you later. I can't exactly walk out in broad daylight with my suit on." he said apologetically. "Watch [Favorite Movie] with me after this case?" you asked hopefully. He smiled softly, "Sure, I'll see you at the party tomorrow night" he answered. "Hmm" you hummed a goodbye. After that he decided to take his leave, walking to the balcony door. He looked back over to you, whom had already fallen back to sleep. Not being able to wipe the smile off his face as he put his helmet on. He swiftly exited the balcony door, being sure to lock it this time. Quietly jumping down and going to wear his motorcycle was hidden in the bushes.

The entire ride back to the manor consisted of him trying to decipher what these feelings towards you were. He knew he liked you but he wouldn't want to attempt to make any sort of relationship beyond friends because he feared rejection. Even though anyone could tell you returned his feelings, he was just as oblivious to your feelings toward him as you were with his feelings toward you. Especially now, you lived in DC and had a life there. You were leaving after the holidays, he doesn't want to hold you back. He doesn't want you worrying about his safety as Red Hood to take away from you worrying about your own. It pained him to think that he could be a cause of worry or pain toward you. _'I don't deserve someone like her, she's way to good for me'_   he thought riding home.

Upon returning to the manor he opened the garage himself from his bike. He parked it in an empty bat-cave, he noticed Tim's bike and the batmobile back meaning everyone was home. He figured everyone was asleep. He pulled off his helmet and made the trek to his room, where, after changing, he collapsed on his bed. He couldn't get you out of his head, the same way you couldn't get him out of yours.

\---Time Skip---

Jason was deeply asleep in his own bed. It was a peaceful sleep until someone decided to cut it short. "Jaaybiiird!" Dick's voice rang through the room, Jason let out a groan pulling the sheets over his head. "Fuck off Dick" Jason growled from under his sheets. "B wants you, he wants to know what you found out" Dick ignored his brother's profanities. "He can wait until its later, I'm exhausted" Jason complained turning away from his brother. "Jason, it's like 11" Dick spoke matter of factly. Jason groaned again sitting up, he knew Dick wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "Fine" he said getting up. He pushed by Dick and headed to the bathroom adjoining his room. After taking a quick shower, he changed then went down to the kitchen, drying his hair as he walked.

When he entered the kitchen he found Bruce, Alfred, and his brothers all there. "What's this some kind of intervention?" Jason asked walking over to the coffee pot. "Did you find out why the FBI is in Gotham?" Tim asked looking up from his own cup. "Yeah, they are here investigating a double home invasion nothing more" he answered focusing on pouring the coffee. "How'd you figure it out?" Tim asked yet another question. "I asked [F/N], she pulled her gun on me." He said simply, he had not told the family of your job though. They all looked at him with looks of shock and confusion. "[F/N]?" Dick questioned, "Why would she know that?". "She's an FBI Agent apparently. She's been with the BAU for a year." Jason answered now facing his family. "That's why she left three years ago" Tim said putting the pieces together. "Do we have to worry about our identities, she does know all of us and now that she studies behavior--?" Dick began but was soon cut off by Jason, "Oh she already figured that out like two years ago she said" Jason stated and now the brothers were all back to shock and confusion. Though Bruce and Alfred were not bothered.  
"She knows who we all are?!" the three brothers said in unison. Jason simply nodded before bringing his cup to his lips. "Bruce you don't seem surprised" Dick said bringing the attention to his adoptive father. "Well when Jason said she's in the BAU I figured she had, she's a smart girl. If she's known for two years, it's obvious we can trust her because she hasn't told anyone" Bruce said calmly. Alfred nodded in agreement, "Miss [F/N] has always been very perceptive." he added. The boys seemed to relax at this and a casual conversation about you fell upon the kitchen. Damian did not know much about you and he was curious as to who you were, if you could figure out their identities he better know about you. They started telling him about you, most of the information and detail coming from Jason.

"You know her well Todd?" Damian asked looking over toward Jason. "He has a crush on her" Dick said teasingly like a child. "I don't have a _crush_ on her. I'm not nine" Jason said defensively. But he couldn't hide the fact that he always smiled slightly when talking about you, or how he would get into a slightly better mood when you were brought up in conversation. Basically, the way he was talking in the last conversation gave it away to everyone who didn't already know it. "Fine than you love her~" Dick said once again like a child. "Are you twelve?" Jason asked annoyed at his older brother's antics. "Is her house where you were all last night because you weren't back when everyone got back and it sounded like you got the information you needed pretty quickly?" Tim added to the teasing causing Dick to laugh. "Uhh" Jason said unable to make up an excuse. "Fine, yes we hung out a bit after she told me she knew" Jason admitted hoping this would end the conversation, boy was he wrong. "Yeah 'hung out'" Dick said adding air quotes. "Will you just shut the hell up for once" Jason yelled now very pissed. This stopped Dick in his tracks, usually Jason yelling at him wouldn't stop him because he wasn't scared of him, but this time there was something other than anger laced in his voice. He couldn't put his finger on it perfectly, but it sounded like... pain.

After the outburst Jason exited the kitchen and went outside hoping the cold air would cool him off. He sat down on the step and placed his head in his hands. Why did he get so worked up about you? What was this feeling he had toward you that rendered him completely vulnerable to his emotions? Jason then realized Dick had hit the nail on the head.. He loves you. He's head over heels in love with you! He'd never been in love before and that's why he couldn't characterize it. All those times when you were both younger and still now, you could just smile and his day was made. He just had to lay eyes on you for his day to get 10x better. "Ah shit" he said aloud as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey" he heard Dick's voice come from behind him. He turned to see him walking over and sitting down next to him. "What was that about?" he asked looking at Jason. "Nothing don't worry about it" Jason said burying down his feelings like he always did. "Come on Jay, I'm your older brother. You don't think I heard the pain in your voice just then? What's going on?" He asked again, all Dick wanted was for his brother to open up just once. Jason sighed, "I-I.. I love her, and there's nothing I can do about it" Jason stated sounding defeated. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do about it, just tell her" Dick said looking at Jason sympathetically. "It's not that easy, she lives in DC now. She's in the FBI, and has a life of her own. I don't want to ruin that for her. What if she has someone out there?" Jason explained/asked, though to Dick it just sounded like excuses. "Jason, if you love someone you have to let them know. I know it's kind of new for you because you've made a habit of pushing people away but [F/N]'s not going to let you push her away."

"Do you know how devastated she was when you died?" Dick asked looking at him, Jason only shook his head. "She stayed inside most of the time unless she had to go somewhere. We'd try to go visit her but she just wouldn't agree to see anyone. Then oneday she just up and left, we went over there to see how she was doing and her parents said she went to DC because she wanted to start her life and couldn't here. Jay she couldn't live here because of the pain that came with being here when you weren't, she loved you and probably still does." Dick explained and Jay was shocked at what he had said. "She loved me?" He asked looking at Dick, he nodded smiling. "She will probably be more than willing to be with you even if you're not together. After all DC is just a train away." Dick said gripping Jason's shoulder, "You should tell her at that Christmas party they're having tonight" Dick said before getting up and going to walk back inside. "Hey Dick" Jason stopped him, "Thanks" he said which caused Dick to smile before walking back in the Manor. It was decided that Jason would talk to you at the party. Soon after the conversation between the two brothers, they were all out hanging Christmas lights, which led to an eventual snowball fight.

However you, weren't having fun in the snow, you were sitting in a conference room with Hotch, Emily, Morgan and Reid went to Carter Harrison's house, and Rossi and JJ went to check on the two boys. We had finally gotten information on the girl. Her name was Cassandra Kyles, 13 years old. She has lived with her adoptive family for a yean and has adjusted well to her new life. We had also gotten the medical records for Carter Harrison. He seemed to have had a drug addiction but stopped when he got out of prison. Also during his childhood there were reports of child abuse by his mother. His father seemed to have died in a car accident when he was younger.

\---Reader POV---

"Should we call for the two boys to be put under GCPD protection?" I asked looking at pictures of the two boys. "There are already officers watching each foster home" Hotch said looking up at me. I began to study the medical history of Carter Harrison, looking at the abuse from the mother I realized something. "Hey did we get the abuse claims about the mother sent over?" I asked while looking around the table. "Uh, yeah right here" he said picking a file up and handing it to me. I quickly opened it scanning the text. "Why would he show so much resentment toward the father, when questioned as a child about his family he said his father was always kind. The execution style killing of the father doesn't fit." I said looking up at Hotch. "Lets go to the coroner and look at the wounds on the fathers." Hotch said standing up and I followed.

Upon arriving to the coroner, the woman showed us to where the bodies were. When we got the chance we went up and studied the wounds. I noticed something strange, "Excuse me, ma'am" I got the coroner's attention. "What angle was the trail at for the bullet?" I asked looking at her. "Only slightly downward" she answered, I furrowed my eyebrows at the fact. "What is it?" Hotch asked. "I think their might be two unsubs" I said looking at him, still thinking over my facts. "If a normal height man, like Carter Harrison, were to shoot someone execution style there would be a steeper angle to the wound because they are taller. But if I were to shoot someone, being the normal height for a woman--" I started, "It would be a not as steep angle" Hotch finished my sentence. I nodded "like the victims."

Walking out Hotch called the team and told them our findings. "You know that makes sense, the woman also could've helped with drawing the children out." Reid added, "Yeah children are more likely to trust women than men" JJ stated next. Hotch and I were back in the car when he said, "Everyone get back to the precinct, we're ready to deliver the profile. I watched out the window as we drove, soaking up the city. "Sorry to have pulled you away from your family for the case." He apologized as he drove. "Oh no need for apologies, you know more than anyone it's apart of the job." I said smiling at him. "Did you get to spend much time with them, or any of your friends?" he asked watching the rode. "A little, but I've been busy working on the case. When we get it solved I'll be able to see them, I may come back later than I had planned to make up the days I've missed for the case" I said shrugging. I knew what I was signing up for when I joined the BAU, had to be able to be at the office on a dime. "Is Jack excited for Christmas?" I asked looking over to him smiling. Hotch smiled as well, which was a rare sight, "Yeah, he asked me to get him a autograph from Batman while I was here" I laughed at the idea. _'Hmm, maybe I can help out with that'_ I thought as we continued to drive.

\--Time Skip---

With everyone back at the precinct we were standing in front of the many officers of the unit. Hotch started us off.

"We're looking for two unsubs, one male and one female. The male unsub we believe to be Carter Harrison, the father to the children the families were going to adopt, the woman is around the same age of upper 30s and white much like Carter Harrison." he stated.

"We believe they have bonded over sharing a history of child abuse, one consisting of abuse from the mother and the other the father." I stated next.

"We went to Harrison's place of residence and found it abandoned for what seems to be several days, he is most likely staying with his partner." Emily said next.

"They are to be considered armed, so take precautions upon approaching them" Hotch continued. "Any questions?" he asked.

"What about the daughter, is she and her family under protection?" An officer asked raising his hand.

"We are still locating the girl and her family" Morgan answered the officer.

That was the only question and all of the officers dispersed. The team and I returned to our search for the girl, and it had gotten late. We had to find her fast before the Harrison went after her new family. I sighed leaning against a desk, "What's wrong kid?" Morgan asked walking over to me. "My family is throwing a Christmas party tonight and they're going to be mad about my missing it. We're actually solving this case pretty quickly though so I can't complain" I said shrugging. "When does it start?" he asked me, I looked at my watch _9:00_ "2 hours ago" I said with a sigh. "hopefully Garcia will be able to find that address soon" he said and right then his phone rang, "Speak of the devil" at that the rest of the team came over.

"Hey baby girl, you've got us all here" Morgan said as we all stood around.

"Okay so I have finally found where the Cassandra and her family are." She said, "Though guys, Harrison's bank account notified me of a huge withdraw and payment for three plane tickets, one of them for a kid." She said worried.

"They're going after them now" Hotch said and we all ran out to the SUVs. "Garcia send the addresses to our GPS's" Hotch said as we were going. "Sent sir" she said before the phone was hung up. All of us climbed into the SUVs and flipped on the sirens before speeding off.

When approaching we turned off the lights and sirens in case they were there. When at the large house we noticed a car not registered as any of the family's, "They're here" Hotch said and we all went up to the door. "Reid & JJ check for side doors, Rossi & I will take the back, Emily, [F/N], and Morgan the front." Hotch said and we all nodded. I followed Morgan up to the door, the order was Morgan, me, Emily. "Ready?" Morgan asked and we both nodded, our guns drawn. "FBI!" Morgan yelled before kicking the door down. We went in, Morgan went straight, me right and Emily left. I saw Harrison run up the stairs, "GUYS THE STAIRS!" I yelled running over there. He was stopped at the top, "Carter Harrison drop the gun!" I yelled aiming right at him. He stopped staring at me, he had the gun pointed at me. "Don't do anything stupid" I said watching him. Morgan had come to my side now. "Place the gun on the ground slowly" I said to him, Morgan had his gun trailed. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. My gaze dropped there. All I saw was the shine of a gun aimed at Morgan and it wasn't one of our team.

"Morgan look out" I yelled pushing him out of the way before a gun sounded. I felt a pain shoot through my neck at a part of my where the vest didn't cover. I fell back against the wall due to the impact and was gripping it. By now the woman unsub had been taken into custody by one of the others. Morgan look at me concerned, "Harrison GO!" I yelled and he ran up the stairs after him. "Ugh" I groaned in pain leaning my head against the wall, I was panting unable to breath. Rossi had run over and was now applying pressure to the wound, "Hang in there [F/N] the ambulance is on it's way" he said and I felt myself getting lightheaded. Morgan now walked down with Harrison cuffed and Emily had the girl who had been hiding. "I-Is she ok?" I asked looking at Rossi. "Yeah she's fine kid, just in shock. Save your strength." Everything was getting blurry and my hearing was muffled. "Where's the damn ambulance?!" Rossi yelled and it was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

\---Second Person POV---

You had passed out due to blood lose and the ambulance had now arrived. "It's a shot to the neck, it must've missed the carotid artery or else she'd be dead already" one paramedic said applying pressure where Rossi once had. "We have to get her to the hospital now!" The other paramedic said and they soon were rushing you out on a gurney. "She's lost a lot of blood, she'll need a transfusion" the paramedic said, "Do any of you know her blood type?" He asked the team as they walked beside the gurney. "O-" Reid said immediately. You were rushed into the ambulance, "I'll ride with her" Emily said climbing into the ambulance as well. "She's O-, that's the rarest type" JJ said watching the ambulance take off. "Let's follow them to the hospital." Hotch said and everyone nodded. Once at the hospital the entire team was in the waiting room, "We should call her family" Morgan said pacing up and down. "Garcia's on her way to Gotham now, the jet was sent for her because she refused to not be here. We can call her and get the number" Hotch said before taking out his phone to call Garcia, who was at this point almost landing. You've been in surgery for a long time. Hotch got the number and they tried calling your family multiple times but there was no answer. "[F/N] said they were having a party, that could be why there's no answer" He said. "JJ and I know where she lives, we could go there" Emily said next and JJ nodded. "It seems she will probably be in for surgery for a while longer now" Reid said sadly, "Neck injuries can be very bad, their are multiple vessels there that it could also have damaged." he finished.

"Okay, how about Emily and I go talk to her family" Morgan proposed, "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" JJ asked looking at Morgan.

"I'm the reason she's in there, it's the least I could do" he said beating himself up. Everyone nodded and Morgan and Emily headed for the house.

Emily was driving and Morgan was just sitting there quietly. "It's not your fault" She said matter of fact. Morgan shook his head, "How is it not my fault Emily? If I had been paying better attention I would've seen the damn gun aimed at me. But I didn't and God knows what's going to happen" he said anger toward himself rushing through him. "You would do the same for her, we know [F/N] wouldn't want you beating yourself up like this." Emily said sympathetically. "But Emi--" Morgan began, "NO! She made a choice, and that was to help you a friend, family. The same way we all would, we're all beating ourselves up because none of us found her." Emily said, "You can't beat yourself up, you have to stay strong for [F/N]" Emily said sternly. Morgan nodded, "You're right" he said looking back out the window as they drove up to the home.

They walked up to the door and knocked, hearing holiday music through the door. Genevieve answered the door, "Hello how can I help you?" She asked kindly. "We're looking for Mr and Mrs. [L/N]" Morgan said showing his credentials, as did Emily. The woman walked away from the door and your parents came to the door next. The music had shut off and all of the people of the party were silent. The batfamily particularly curious. "Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss what can we do for you? Um [F/N]'s not here" your father said rather confused. "We know sir, we're here about [F/N]" Emily said and the confusion turned to worry. "Well please come in" your mother said next. The two stepped just slightly in the door. "What happened?" your father asked. "We were entering a house after a pair of suspects and [F/N] got hit in the neck by a bullet" Morgan started, "Oh my gosh" your mother began to tear up, now Tyler and Sarah had entered the hall in front of the door. "Agents. Mom what's wrong?" Tyler asked and began to become worried. "Y-your sister's been hurt" Your father said and the two siblings immediately had the same worry washer over them. "What?" Sarah asked looking at Morgan and Emily. Emily cleared her voice, "She's currently in surgery at Gotham City Hospital." Emily said. "Oh my god" Sarah said bringing her hands to her face. "Is she going to make it?" Tyler asked while hugging Sarah. "We don't know, I'm sorry" Morgan said sadly.

Sarah and your mother were now crying and the prying ears of the guests had now heard what happened, Jason was panicking inside. Emily leaned over to Morgan, "We should get back" she whispered and Morgan nodded. "We're going to head back to he hospital if you'd like to follow" Emily said and your family nodded. Emily and Morgan exited the door and started back to the SUV. "G-go get your coat" your mother said to Sarah who ran up to her room to get a coat. "I-I I'm going to go tell my wife where we're going" Tyler said fighting back tears. His parents followed to tell Genevieve and the guests what had happened, calling over only the adults to keep the kids from hearing. They offered them to stay if they like but they were going to the hospital, after notifying everyone they headed toward the hospital.

Bruce walked over to Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian and told them what had happened. "Oh my god" Dick said very worried, after all Jason may love you but Dick was still your friend. Jason however was ready to go to the hospital right then, "Jason, when she wakes up they'll only allow family. Just stay here for now" Bruce said stopping him by the arm. Jason had tears in his eyes, "you mean 'if she wakes up' Bruce" Jason said not turning to him, he pulled his arm free and went up the stairs to stand out the door to your room.

Emily and Morgan got back to the Hospital, Garcia was there now. "How is she?" Morgan asked walking up to them. "The doctor came out and told us she's stable, they're closing the cut then going to treat any other wounds. We can see her after. The bullet was mere millimeters from the carotid, some smaller vessels were damaged but they were able to stop the bleeding. How's the family?" Hotch asked looking at the two. "They took it hard, they're on their way" Emily said and the team nodded. Not too long later your family arrived. "Agent's how is she?" your father asked and right then the doctor came out. "Are you her parents?" he asked and they nodded, "How's my baby?" your mother asked concerned. "She got extremely lucky, it missed the carotid artery by only a few millimeters. There was some small vessel damage but if the night goes well she should make a full recovery." the doctor explained and the entire room let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her?" Sarah asked, "Yes but she is heavily sedated, we want her to sleep through this crucial period, it will help healing and just make her more comfortable all together." the doctor explained before leading them to your room.

You were passed out on the hospital bed. A large piece of gauze was taped over your stitches, but you were alive and that's all your family wanted. They all let out a relieved laugh at the sight of you breathing on your own. They walked over to your beside and took your hand, "My beautiful strong girl" your father said petting your hair. There was a small knock on the door and Morgan and Garcia came in. "Hi, we wanted just to see her" Garcia said smiling with tear stained cheeks. "You've got an amazing daughter there, she save my life tonight" Morgan said with a smiled. "Really?" Your mother asked and Morgan nodded. Soon your family exited the room to inform everyone that you should be okay. The team came and visited you next. The doctors recommended everyone head back to wherever they were staying to give you some space and that nothing more could be done tonight. Though Morgan and Garcia stayed by your side, Garcia placing little knick knacks everywhere to make you smile when you woke up.

\---Time Skip---

You started to wake up, feeling a shooting pain through your neck. You eyes were blinded by the bright hospital lights. A groan escaped your throat as you began to take consciousness fully. Trying to sit up you were stopped by someone, you looked to see Morgan standing there, "Whoa there kid take it easy" he said smiling. "Who hit me with a truck?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Carry Ulma" he said and you looked at him confused. "The name of the female unsub that shot you. They're both in custody" Garcia said this time. I smiled upon seeing her, "Aw you came all the way here for me" I said feeling the drugs still in my system. "God what'd they give me I feel... weird" I said feeling the side effects of the drugs. Morgan and Garcia laughed at my state. "They'll be out of your system soon, then you start on different pain killers." Morgan said laughing. "Your family's outside, you up for visitors?" Garcia asked smiling. "While I'm high? Of course!" I said smiling like an idiot. They both left and your family came in to see you they stayed for a little bit but didn't want to overwhelm you. So then the team came in next and asked the same questions as your family, 'How are you feeling?' 'Does it hurt? etc etc.

After that they left you to rest, but before leaving you stopped Emily and JJ. "Can you guys get my phone for me I need to text someone" I said seriously and they smiled mischievously, "Do we know this someone?" JJ teased and you rolled you eyes, "Maybe" you answered simply. They laughed and exited the room, they joined their team when they heard your family talking to someone. "Jason, you came" Sarah said looking at the raven haired male. "Yeah, you texted me and I wanted to see her. Can I see her?" He asked rather impatiently. "Sure, it's the door right down the hall there" Tyler said pointing to the door. Jason nodded to them before eagerly walking toward your room. He mumbled an 'excuse me' when slipping by the team. He was carrying a gift bag with him. The JJ and Emily looked at eachother before slipping to a spot where they could see your room. The rest of the team followed except for Hotch and Rossi. "What are you two doing?" Morgan asked and the two hushed them pointing to the room.

Jay had went straight into your room. You were caught off guard slightly, "Jaybird?" You asked a small smile gracing your lips. He tossed the bag onto the armchair before rushing over, taking your face in his hands, and crashing his lips into yours in one swift movement.

When you registered what was happening you eagerly kissed back. Bringing your hands to rest where his elbows bent. His kiss was so needy and loving. It felt so natural when he kissed you, joy rushed through his body when you kissed him back. It was like he was in a dessert and you were the only water he could find, he needed you so badly. He pulled away resting his forehead on yours, you were both panting from lack of oxygen. "I was so scared I lost you" he whispered looking into your eyes. "You'll never lose me" you answered and a smile flourished on his lips.

"I love you" he whispered it like the words would shatter if he said it any louder. "I love you too" you said before meeting your lips with his once more.

The both of you were unaware of your team smirking outside the door. Oh were they going to bring this up later.


	3. Don't Pretend [Nightwing x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A social outcast is what you were. You went to Gotham Academy through a sports scholarship for Martial Arts, your parents couldn't be prouder, they called you a prodigy. Only them and your best friend were the ones who accepted you. You didn't know why people didn't bother to get to know you, they just didn't give a damn. You were used to it and now preferred it since a certain, trait made it's appearance. Turns out, you're a metahuman. You don't know how you got this power but it was Dark Magic, and a Psychological Power (if you know Scarlet Witch from Marvel, similar to her powers). But when tragedy hits, your even more distant and when your approached by John Constantine you accept his guidance. What happens when you leave everything behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set where Dick is still in school (a Senior) but has advanced to Nightwing and leader of the team.  
> Instead of 19, he is 18 at the beginning 19 at the end.  
> Reader is 18 then 19  
> In between Young Justice Seasons 1 & 2  
> Reader Travels with Constantine (based off CW Show)  
> Warning: it's a bit depressing at some moments - death, but it also gets a bit fluffy  
> Key:  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [F/C] - Favorite Color  
> [E/C] - Eye Color

You woke up to your alarm sounding. "Ugh" a groan escaped as you pressed the off button. Sitting up you groggily went to the bathroom across your room. Quickly showering and drying your hair you changed into your uniform. You flattened out your shirt and skirt looking in the mirror. Then putting on the tie and a sweater. You walked downstairs where your parents were in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie" your father said kissing your head. "Morning" you answered grabbing a piece of toast from his plate. "Morning mom" you said smiling at her, "Morning sweet heart" she said kissing you head as well. You have the most caring parents, you weren't rich like most of your classmates, you only got into Gotham Academy through a scholarship for Martial Arts. You're really close to them. They knew about your powers the moment you got them and supported your decision to keep them hidden. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked pouring some orange juice. "Fine, not really feeling it that prevalent today. I'm good for school, it will be nice when I have these powers under control." You said picking up your school bag. "I gotta go, I'll see you later" You said kissing your parents cheeks before heading to school. 

You were walking up to the main doors just as you always did. You walked head held high while having earbuds in, listening to [Fav Artist]. Having a duffle bag slung over your shoulder along with the school bag. You walked into the school and headed your locker, humming the song to yourself. Once at the locker you opened it and hung the duffle in there along with grabbing the needed materials for your first period class. "[F/N]" you heard as a earbud was pulled from your ear. You turned to see your best friend standing there, Danielle. "Do you ever not have headphones in?" she asked smiling. You laughed, "Yeah, when something relevant is happening" you said arching an eyebrow. "Hey I'm relevant, love me!" She said gripping your arm.

Just then someone bumped into you, "Freak" the person said. You knew that voice, the 'popular girl,' Haley Tyler, gets anything and everything she wants. You rolled your eyes, "how cliché" you muttered. "Did the freak speak?" she said again, her high pitched voice making you let out a laugh. She scowled at your laughing, "what's so funny?" she asked angrily. "The fact you think I'm afraid of you. Seriously 'Freak' you couldn't come up with anything better?" You continued to chuckle. "You better shut up or e---" she began but she was cut off by you being in her face. "Or what? You're gonna threaten the person with a scholarship for Martial Arts? See how well that works out. You can be damn sure I'm not afraid to defend myself. Go ahead, make my day, take a swing" You said glaring at her, making her scowl disappear. Now everyone's attention was on the two of you, she was shrinking under your cold [E/C] eyes. She backed up, "come on girls we have better things to do" she said a bit more timid. "Tch, thought so" you said as they walked away. You let your stature relax as you turned back to your friend, "You good?" you asked concerned as she stared at you. "Where'd you learn to intimidate like that?" She asked a smile breaking on her face. You smiled and chuckled, "Let's just say I uncovered a hidden talent" you patted her shoulder, "Come on we've gotta get to class."

You went to your first period class, then second, then third, then fourth. You didn't mind fourth period, it was U.S. History One. You sat watching the teacher explain multiple events before the Civil War. Asking questions from time to time, "Let's see who did the reading, does anyone know a event that took part during the period called Bleeding Kansas?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes landed on someone, "Mr. Grayson, perhaps you'd like to turn your attention to the question rather than flirting with your classmate?" he asked while some chuckles escaped some students. You only scoffed, Dick Grayson was a player and everyone knew it. You turned to look out the window. "Uhh, I couldn't tell you Mr. Kay." he answered with a confident smirk, Mr. Kay only rolled his eyes. They then landed on you, "Miss [L/N]? Perhaps you can enlighten us" he said. "1856, Pottawatomi Creek Massacre. Radical anti-slavery activist John Brown along with a group of other activists, some being his own sons, abducted 5 pro-slavery supporters and murdered them by literally hacking them to pieces." You answered before turning your attention away from the window. "Correct thank you Miss [L/N]" he said smiling. He then went on to explain the event into further detail while you zoned out. Next period was lunch and you were looking forward to that.

When lunch came around you were more than happy to exit the classroom. You walked out going to the lunch room. Not in that much of a hurry you just leisurely walked to the lunch room. Finding Danielle you sit down and just stare at her. "Don't do that" she said looking back up. "Stop!" she yelled. "[F/N] I swear!" she continued and this caused you to laugh. "Sorry, it's really funny how worked up you get" You said leaning back in your chair. You noticed her look over your shoulder, "What's up?" you asked taking a water bottle out of your backpack. "Why is Dick Grayson staring at you?" she asked now making eye contact. You looked behind yourself and saw him quickly look away before turning back to Danielle, "I dunno" you shrugged. "Well, he's staring again." she said wiggling her eyebrows at you, which led to an eye roll. We sat there and chatted about anything and everything. Until...

A fire alarm started blaring. Everyone immediately stopped what they're doing. "Is that smoke?" someone said as smoke came bellowing from where the physics classrooms were. Everyone immediately got up and ran toward the doors. Teachers were ushering kids out of the building. "Help!" you heard someone yell, you were at the back helping people out. You ran toward the source of the voice, "[F/N] WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Danielle yelled, "Just get out of here!" You yelled back.

"Help" a raspy voice yelled again. You ran around the corner when someone grabbed you. "Mm" you yelped their hand over your mouth. "Our boss wants you" the same voice said in your ear. You raised your arm and elbowed him in the stomach then kicked him away. You tried to run but another man grabbed you pinning your arms with one hand and covering your mouth with the other, you were facing the first man. He smirked eyeing you up and down, _'Damn skirt'_ you thought. He walked up placing a cloth over your mouth. You tried holding your breath but whatever was on the cloth made you pass out.

\---Timeskip---

You woke up slowly, opening your eyes everything was still dark. You went to move your hands but they were tied behind your back, your legs were tied to the chair you were sitting in. You felt the hood on your head. "Wh-what's going on?" you asked your voice hoarse from lack of speaking. "[F-F/N]?" A familiar voice asked. "Mom?" you asked tears forming in your eyes. "It's going to be alright sweetie" a different voice said. "Dad?" you asked too. That's when you heard multiple pairs of footsteps. Soon the hood was yanked off. Your eyes were blinded by the lights. You looked around noticing the sky lights, seeing the night sky _'how long have I been here?'_ You thought looking around, that's when you saw them. Your parents tied up to a pole, they had tears in their eyes looking at you. "Well well well, we've got the whole family" a man said walking into my line of sight. He wore circular glasses and was bald with a grey beard. "What do you want with us?" Your father yelled. "Oh it's not what I want with you it's what I want with her" he said pointing toward you. "Who the hell even are you?" You asked venomously. "My apologies, I am Prof. Hugo Strange, and you my dear have a power I wish to understand." he said lifting your chin, yanking your head away you sent a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about" you spat. "Oh really, because you obtain a amazing psychological power. And if you don't show it to me, say goodbye to your family" he said and his men lifted guns to your parents heads. "NO!" you yelled yanking forward only to be stopped by the ties, "Don't hurt them, please" you pleaded tears in your eyes threatening to fall. "Show me" he said again and you only looked at him. "[F/N] sweetie don't it's gonna be alright" your father said tears running down his cheeks. "We love you sweetie" your mother said next, the same tears falling. That's when the guns clicked.

"No no please! I'll show you! I'll show you" you yelled pulling at the binds again. "Do it" he said, you looked at him "I need my hands" you said pleading. He nodded and had his men cut free one of your hands. You brought your hand up allowing [F/C] streams of magic to dance around your hands. "That's as much that I can control it. Right now it only shows during times of distress." you croaked still fighting back the tears. "Very impressive" he said staring at your hand, he then nodded to the same man who retied my hand. "Please let us go" you pleaded closing your eyes. "Sorry my dear but you're much more useful than I thought you'd be" he said with a sickening grin. "Kill them" he muttered. "NO!" you yelped when two gun shots rang. Strange merely smirked at your now hunched over figure sobs escaping your throat. You felt power to begin to flow through you, your sobs stopped and you looked up at him.

His smirk left his face when he saw your eyes. They had turned the same color as your magic and were full of rage. You looked terrifying, [F/C] magic began to emanate from around you. Your breathing was deep and tense, soon enough your magic had burned through the ties. When your hands were free you burned through the ties on your feet and stood up. When you stood black wings formed behind you, "An angle of death" he said staring at you. "No" you held up your hand, your magic wrapped around his throat and you flicked your wrist back causing him to fly toward you. "I'm your worst nightmare" you said before raising your other hand and your magic flowed into him. He went into a trance and you dropped him, you looked up to see all of his men staring at you. They pulled their guns and aimed them at you. Once they started firing you wrapped the wings around you and a force field formed to protect you. When you pulled the wings back they all just looked at you terrified. When they tried to run you flicked your wrist they came flying back hitting the wall, then they were knocked unconscious. When the final two men, the two that shot your parents. Rage flowed through you even more, when they ran at you, you stopped them the same way you did Strange. Your magic around their neck, not choking them only stopping them. When you flicked your wrist back again they were in front of you.

"STOP!" A low voice rang out. You didn't you weren't going to, you lifted your other hand again. Sending magic into their heads they collapsed in the same trance. Before you knew it, you opened your eyes again and they went back to normal. When you looked around you stepped back bringing a hand to cover your mouth. When you stepped back you hit someone's chest, they grabbed you upper arms. When they touched you, you elbowed their stomach and jumped away your hands up magic around them. You saw the figure bent over groaning. Then two other figures jumped in front of you, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin. "Easy, it's alright" Batman said holding his hands in front of him.

You lowered your hands, "I-I" you stuttered and turned around. You ran over to where your parent's bodies were. "I'm so sorry, I should've protected you" you croaked kneeling beside them holding their arms. All of those pent up tears were finally let out, "I'm a monster, this is because of me" you cried.

"Batman, what happened here?" Nightwing asked looking at him. "I don't know, but it was something powerful" he said looking back at him. "We should get her out of here" Batman said and Nightwing nodded. Nightwing walked over to you and kneeled beside you placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped at the touch and looked at him. He kindly smiled at you, "I'm sorry I elbowed you" you apologized wiping your face. "It's okay" he answered, he took your hand "Let's get you home" he said helping you up. The police had been called and Nightwing had let one of the officers take you before he grappled off. You were taken to the hospital where they kept you over night and  through that day. They ran multiple tests to see if their was anything wrong. You just sat there as they did so, when they left you'd pull your knees up to your chest and just try to understand what happened.

"[F/N]?" a voice said causing you to jump back to reality. Danielle was standing in the doorway, still in her uniform. "I'm so sorry" she said rushing over and hugging you. "My parents said you can come stay with us as long as you need" she said pulling away and holding my shoulders. You looked at her and shook your head, "Thank you" you said tears threatening your eyes. "I stopped at your house and grabbed you some clothes and uniforms for school. They're in the car, I brought some in to change into then we're gonna take you back to my house" Danielle said handing you the bag of clothes. "What about the school?" you asked remembering the fire. "No one was hurt, two of the chem labs were burnt so they rearranged classrooms to accommodate." she answered placing a hand on your shoulder. "Who knows?" you asked making eye contact. "Basically the whole school. Grayson came up to me personally to ask how you were doing, he's taken a liking to you" she answered averting her eyes. "Great, now I'm a freak and an orphan and on the radar of the school's largest player, what could go even more wrong?" You said falling back on the pillow. "Get changed so we can get you settled." she said smiling before exiting the room. You held up your hand, moving your fingers as the magic danced around your hand, "Why has it surfaced now?" you asked yourself. 

When you changed you signed yourself out because you're an adult. When you got to Danielle's house her parents showed you what room you'd be staying in, Danielle helped you put clothes away and you eventually just went back to sleep.

\---Timeskip to next day---

Danielle woke you up the next day, she wanted you to stay home but you insisted. You just wanted to get your mind off it. Though none of your classmates let you, the minute you walked in the door everyone's eyes were on you. You kept your head down as you walked to your locker, avoiding people as you walked. When you got to your locker you set down your bag. Danielle stopped next to you, "I have to talk to a teacher but if you want me to I could s---" she began quietly. "Go, it's fine" you cut her off opening the locker. She nodded before walking away. You were putting things in the locker when you heard all to familiar voices walking toward you. "Umm [F/N]" the voice said, you looked up and saw Haley standing there. "Not today" you said shaking your head, turning back to the locker putting more things away. "I know but I--" She began but you slammed your fist against the neighboring locker cutting her off along with everyone else in the hallway. "I don't need your insults, not today not now" you growled at her pointing a finger. She cautiously lifted a hand putting it on yours, "You lost your parents, you were put in a hospital. I'm sorry, for everything" she said genuinely. You stood there just breathing for a minute before you nodded retracting your hand, you swiftly picked up your bag and slammed the locker before walking down the hall.

"[F/N]" a voice stopped you, you looked up to see Dick standing their. "And you! Don't pretend you give a damn about me" you spat before pushing by him.

The rest of the day consisted of people who never talked to you acting as if they'd known you forever. You appreciated that they were concerned but don't act like you're best friends. You gave the same responses, consisting of 'I'm okay' & 'Thanks for the concern.' You just wanted to get away from people.

When school finally ended you and Danielle began to walk home but after exiting the campus you began to walk the other way. "Hey where are you going?" she asked concerned. "I just need a walk, clear my head" You said looking at her with a small smile. "I'll come with you" she said gesturing in that direction. "No, I uh. I just need to be alone" you said and she nodded. You walked away heading to a nearby park. When you got there you walked to where there was a duck pond. You sat down letting out a breath, running your fingers through the grass. You stared at the water watching as it waved in the wind. Just letting your mind roam, mainly roaming to your parents. You put your head in your hands, "What am I gonna do?" you asked yourself. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you" a person said from behind you. You turned to look, a man in a brown thrench coat was standing there. "Who are you?" you asked looking at him. He came and sat next to you, offering you a hand "John Constantine" he said. You accepted the hand shake. "[F/N] [L/N]" you introduced yourself. "I'm aware of who you are love" he said before reaching in his pocket to pull out a cigarette. "All of who I am?" You asked looking over to the water again. "Yes, and I can help you with this power" he said seriously. "How? Do you possess something similar?" you asked curiously. "I am a master of the Dark Arts and an Exorcist, our at least that's what it says on my business card, whatever this power is I can help you control it." he said before placing the cigarette in his mouth. "How'd you even find me?" you asked curious. "A friend of mine called, said he saw something powerful and thought I could be of the most help" he said taking a puff of the cigarette.

"So will you come with me, I will train you in the magic I know." He offered looking at you. You looked back out to the water, before nodding. "Yes, my parents always wanted me to use these powers. The least I could do is honor them by using them to help people" you said looking at him. He nodded, "Meet me here in 2 hours with everything you need" he said standing and offering you a hand. "But what about my parent's funeral?" You looking at him, feeling a lump in your throat. "I'm sorry love, we can go after. Let me give you my card." he said sympathetically and handing you a card. "Thank you" You nodded before taking your leave.

You basically sprinted all the way back to Danielle's. You ran into the house the door slamming behind you. "[F/N]?" you heard her yell, you ran into where her voice came from. "Dani I need you to give me a ride" you said walking into the room, stopping in your tracks when you noticed another person. "Uh, [F/N] Dick came over because he wanted to see how you were doing" she said and he stood up. "I um, thanks for checking up on me. I guess I owe you an apology for earlier" You said looking over at him. "It's okay" he answered smiling. _'Whoa, deja vu'_ you thought looking at him. "Uhh anyways, can you give me a lift to my house I need to get somethings?" you asked looking over to her. "Now?" she asked a bit shocked, "I have dance" she said. "I'm sorry I know you have a recital coming up but it's important" you said seriously. "You know, I could take you. I drove here" he offered. "I couldn't I wouldn't want it be a burden" you said holding up your hands. "It's alright really I insist" he said smiling his signature smile. "I-I dunno" you said diverting your eyes. "Oh for the love of.. Dick yes please take her she is very grateful" Danielle said walking up to you both. Putting a hand on each your backs, "Wait Dani what are you --" You were cut off when she opened the door and pushed you out, "Bye guys" she said before closing the door.

"I-I'm sorry about her" you said standing outside the door, "I understand if you don't want to take me" you said before going to walk back inside. Though he grabbed your arm, "no it's okay I'll take you" he said laughing. He began to walk down the porch "Thank you it means a lot" you thanked him until you stopped cold. "Wait, you drive a motorcycle?" you asked standing there. He smiled grabbing the spare helmet holding it to you. You took it and clipped it under your chin. You got on behind him and put your hands on his shoulders. "You might need to hold on a bit tighter" he chuckled, you reluctantly wrapped your arms around his waist.

When you got to your house you stood outside the door. "You okay?" Dick asked coming up next to you. "Yeah, I just don't know what it's going to feel like going in there." you said staring at the door. Your hand was rested on the door knob, before pulling it away. "I-I can't go in there" you croaked stepping back. Then he grabbed your hand, "Hey wait, hey let's do it together. When I lost my parents as a kid I couldn't even look at their photo, but this pain only makes you stronger." he said while comfortingly rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. "I didn't know you lost your parents, I thought--" you began, "That I was a stuck up brat" he finished chuckling. "Well maybe not that harsh" you said grinning at the ground. "Come on, let's conquer this together" he said pulling your hand slightly.

Dick put his hand on the door knob, "You ready" he asked, you nodded letting out a breath. He walked you inside, and once in the center of the room you stopped. Looking around, "Is it weird if I say I remember nearly every moment in this house. Where my mom taught me to cook, where I helped my dad hang up the paintings, where I got ready for my first dance and Dani set me up and my dad scared the shit out of my date" you said choking on the words. "I'm never going to create anymore memories in this house with them." you said, when he looked at you he saw the tears streaming down your face. When he looked at you his heart broke, how did you do this to him? He had been in multiple relationships but he just recently started to have feelings for you and they were feelings he'd never felt before. "This is kind of embarrassing especially saying this to someone like you, but I've never had my first kiss and I always thought that I'd have it here. With someone special that cared for me." You said wiping away the tears. "I know it's stupid, I'm going to get the things I needed." You said pointing to the stairs. "Wait, [F/N] that's not stupid" he said stopping you by the hand. He went over to you and brushed some of the tears away with his thumb, "If it means anything, I care about you. Earlier today you said I was pretending to give a damn, but the truth is I really like you. I just felt like I could help you because I know what you're going through." He said looking into your [E/C] eyes. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but there's a lot more than just losing my parents that's wrong" you said looking up at him. "You mean the circumstances behind their deaths, and your powers, and Constantine" he said understandingly, you looked at him shocked. "How?" you asked. "Because... I could see you realizing it back at Danielle's house." he said remembering your deja vu moment. That's when the lightbulb went off, "You're Nightwing" you said putting the pieces together, he smiled. "I want to offer you a position, I lead a team and after your traveling with Constantine I'd love for you to join us." he said squeezing your hands. "I don't know what to say" you said looking at him. "You don't have to make the decision now but when you're ready call me" he said smiling.

"Thank you" you said, "You just made me feel better" he smiled at that comment. He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, meeting eyes again. He began to lean in closer to you, you couldn't tear your eyes away from his before his lips gently met yours. When you realized what was happening you pulled away, "I um" you stuttered. "I'm sorry was that to forward, I should've given you more tim--" he was cut off by you kissing him again. You arms were around his neck and his hands fell to your waist. When you pulled away he rested his forehead on yours, you both smiled, panting. "I've had many kisses but that one, that one was, wow" was all Dick could say eliciting a chuckle from you. You soon broke out of his hold to pack somethings to take with you when you went with Constantine after your parent's funeral tomorrow.

Before leaving you took one last look around before exiting the house. You met Dick at his motorcycle, "What's going to happen to the house?" he asked looking at it. "My aunt and uncle are flying in for the funeral, they're the last family I have. They will deal with the property, when I go with Constantine tomorrow I'll be saying goodbye to this life." you said now sitting behind him. "I'll miss it" you finished squeezing Dick's hand. "I'll miss you, whenever you come back I promise to take you on a date to make that kiss more official" he said smiling. "Deal" you said taking one last glance before you sped away.

\---Next Day---

The next day you got up and began to prepare for the funeral. Once dressed in a black dress with black lace, then picked up the extra bags you had packed the day prior with all of your belongings that you would need. You had told Danielle and her family that you were offered a Martial Arts training trip in a different city and would be leaving after the funeral. They believed you and it broke your heart to lie to your best friend. When you walked down the stairs you all left for the funeral home. You were the first one there. You walked over to the closed coffins, feeling the tears again. Danielle came up next to you taking your hand, "They're in a better place" she said squeezing your hand and you nodded. When people started to arrive you stood with your Aunt and Uncle. They were never really apart of your life, so you were surprised to meet your cousins, some of whom were your age. You talked with people as they went through the line to see the coffins. Many of your classmates came giving their respects. When Dick came with his brother Tim and Bruce Wayne you put together who was who. You scoffed at your two female cousins around your age drooling over him, yeah they sure cared.

You looked over to the door and saw Constantine walk in with two others. You immediately left your position to greet them. "Mr. Constantine, thank you for coming" you greeted him. "John or Constantine is fine love, if you're going to be coming with us. These are two people I travel with, Chas and Zed" he introduced them. "We're very sorry for your loss" Zed said kindly. "Thank you it means a lot" You answered politely, she seems nice. "We came to pay our respects" Chas smiled. "Thank you, please feel free." you said smiling before retreating back to your place next to your Uncle. "Who's that?" he asked, "Just a friend of mine" you answered and he nodded. You were on your thousandth hug with a classmate when a pair of blue eyes met yours. "Hey" you said timidly. "Hi, feeling any better from yesterday?" Dick asked and you nodded. He took your hand and kissed your cheek before moving on down the line. Then was Tim and Bruce, "We're very sorry for your loss Miss [L/N]" Bruce said placing a hand on your shoulder, you smiled at him "Thank you, for everything" you whispered the last part but he understood.

Once it was time everyone went to the cemetery. You listened to the pastor recite bible readings and blessings. Once it was time you stepped up holding two white roses, you stood between the two coffins. Tears streaming down your cheeks, first going to the right you placed a hand on the coffin. "I love you mom" you croaked, "I'll miss you but I know you're in a better place, I'll stay strong for you" you whispered into the metal of the coffin before placing a kiss on it and setting down the rose. Then moving to the left, "Daddy" you said forcing a smile, "I miss you, but I'll be as strong as you always were for me, stay strong for me up there too" you whispered, laying your forehead on the coffin "I love you" you choked before placing a kiss on this coffin and setting down the rose. Then you walked over and stood next to the pastor. Then people began to file through placing roses, giving hugs to you and your family. When Danielle walked up she pulled you into a death hug, you dug your face in her shoulder, sniffling. She gripped you so tight before having to walk so others could give you their respects. You stood there until their was one person left, he walked up to you. When you met his eyes he pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. "Shh, it's going to be alright" he whispered to you. He brought is hands to your cheeks cradling them. He wiped away the tears before pressing a tender kiss to your forehead.

When he departed with his family it was only you there, until someone placed a hand on your shoulder. "The others got your stuff from your friend, you ready love?" Constantine asked looking at you. You looked at him, "Just promise me, you'll teach me to make them proud. So I can honor them" You said looking at the coffins. "We will love" he said before steering you away from the cemetery. This is where your new life begins.

\---Major Super Timeskip---1 year later---

Dick had graduated and was leader of the team. He was now in the cave full time, leading the team wasn't something to take lightly and he didn't. Though he couldn't shake the idea that it had been over a year since you left. No one had heard from you, he had asked Danielle before she went to college in Central City but she said you were gone with the wind with her too. He asked Bruce is he had heard anything from Constantine but their constant traveling didn't give John the time. He was particularly focused on you today he didn't realize some of his teammates come in. "Nightwing?" M'gann asked shaking his shoulder which made him immediatley jump out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something" he said shaking his head "What did you say?" he asked now is attention on the team. "Batman said their was a mission in Gotham" M'gann said now curious as to what had Dick so distracted. "Uh yeah right. Many prisoners have broken out of Arkham Asylum, Bats wants the team to recapture them because the League is busy with other business. Mal will be watching the computer this time, I will be coming for this mission" Nightwing announced and the team nodded. They were given their respected targets, Dick was with Batgirl, M'gann, and Beast Boy to go after Joker, Hugo Strange, Mammoth, and Captain Cold. Dick was particularly gunning for Strange.

When the team split into their respective sections they began to go after the villains. Sadly it wasn't going as well as planned, Joker had bombs rigged to explode and if they advanced any further the block would be rubble. The two others were smirking as Joker was laughing insanely. "Leave it to Batman to send children to do an adults job. I must say though, I've missed you ex-wonder boy" Joker laughed, _'Nightwing we need a plan'_ M'gann said through the psychological link. _'I'm open to suggestions'_ he said through the link. "Say goodbye!" Joker said about to push the trigger, it raised above his head when their was a screech. Some sort of animal had flown down and grabbed the trigger right from his hand. "Hey!" he yelled as the creature flew back toward where the heroes where but over them.

When they turned to see their was a person standing on top of a bus. It was a girl, she had a black hood over her head and a black mask covering her mouth and nose. She wore a sleeveless black and [F/C] leather jacket over a sleeveless black top. She had black and [F/C] finger-less gloves and matching colored combat boots. She had large black wings flared behind her and tribal looking tattoos on her arms. [F/C] streams of magic emanated from her hands but it covered her whole body, her eyes were the color of her magic. She held the trigger which the creature that was now next to her had grabbed, it was a dragon? Her stance was strong and intimidating. It wasn't until she spoke that Nightwing's heart nearly stopped. 

"I'm sorry, did I step on your moment?" (A/N: that black widow quote) she teased looking at the three villains. _'[F/N]?'_ Dick thought completely forgetting about the psychic link. His heart raced seeing you, you stood strong and together. Your gaze did not falter from the villains in your view, adding to the intimidating aura that came off you. How could this be you? Last time he saw you, you were so shattered and fragile. But there you were a completely new person, even your physical appearance had changed. You had put some miles on your body, on your soul, and you were stunning. You bent down giving the trigger to the creature, "Get this to them" you said and the creature took it in it's mouth before flying toward the heroes who had retreated slightly.

"You little!" Captain Cold shouted raising his gun shooting ice at you. Your wings wrapped around you forming a magic barrier. The minute your wings retracted you propelled yourself at him. Caught off guard you landed a right hook to his jaw knocking him out immediately. Now you were right in the middle of them, Joker pulled put two knives before running at you laughing of course. You quickly blocked his attack before kicking him in the stomach. Though he lunged again swiping the blade on your arm cutting it. You let out a grunt, before grabbing his arm and flipping him. "Zephyr!" You yelled and the dragon came flying over landing right next to you with a screech. "Aw she's got a pet" Joker said laughing. You smirked, "A pet that breathes fire" you corrected. "What do you say Zeph, you take captain laughing gas and I take the hairy one?" You said to the creature beside you which growled in response before firing a fire ball at the Joker. You turned to Strange holding up your hand to him and throwing him using your powers him falling unconscious. That's when you turned to your opponent. "Come on barber shop floor, show me how hard you fall" you said the smirk prevalent in your voice.

He let out a yell before charging at you. Quickly you flew up leading him away from his little friends. He jumped and grabbed your leg throwing you down. You landed on your back before quickly getting up. Moving your arms the magic began to form around them, once the power was built up you created a bolt of energy shooting it at him. It knocked him back but he soon charged at you again. You nimbly dodged each attack, _'He attacks through age lets see if we can use that'_ you thought to yourself. After multiple dodges and energy pulses, he was _mad_. Once you felt you could manipulate this to your advantage you propelled yourself toward him, once you were close he grabbed your extended arm and flung you toward a wall, you smirked, all according to plan. Once you were about to hit the wall you retracted your wings and twisted your body so your feet hit the wall. Before you hit you detracted your wings lessening the impact which allowed you to use that power of the throw to push off the wall and propel yourself more with your wings before punching him straight to the jaw. He stumbled back before falling unconscious. Catching your breath you heard a screech, immediately flying over you saw the heroes had taken Joker into custody. Seeing this you flew over to where Strange was landing in front of him. He was standing holding a gun pointing at you.

You raised a hand your and swung it to your side causing the gun to fly out of his hand. He looked at you as you pinned him to a nearby pillar by his throat. He gasped as your grip tightened, "No matter when, not matter where I am, if you ever get out of prison I will be there to send you back. Do you recognize me?" You asked venomously.  "Nightmare" was all he could stutter out from fear. You smirked under your mask, your eyes glowing [F/C]. He only looked at you terrified before you dropped him, moving your hands in a fluid motion you put him in another trance with his worst fear. After traveling with Constantine you learned that's what the trance did.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from behind you. A girl you recognized as Miss Martian said. 

"I go by Nightmare" you said as some others from her team came next to her. "A pleasure" you said holding out a hand to her, she took it with a smile. "You're hurt" she said noticing the blood from where Joker got you. "Oh yeah, with the adrenaline I hadn't realized" you chuckled examining the wound. "We can bring you back to our base and stitch you up if you like" the girl you knew as Batgirl suggested. "That'd be great thank you" the smile prevalent in your voice. Then your eyes fell on the figure behind them, you walked by the group and up to Nightwing. "Long time no see" you said looking up at him, your eyes now back to their normal shade of [E/C]. "Yeah, it's good to see you." He said his eyes glued to you. "We should get you back to the cave" he said before leading the way.

Before you followed you whistled, "Come on Zephyr" you called and the dragon soon landed at your side. "Good boy" you said patting his head before following the team. When you entered an alleyway the other members of his team went through the zeta tubes, leaving the two of you alone. He turned to you, you were sure he was going to yell for your lack of communication. You pulled down your mask,"Dick I can ex--" you began but you were soon pushed against the wall of the alleyway and his lips were feverishly on yours. Stunned for a moment you didn't kiss back until you realized what was happening. That's when you kissed back, his kiss was so needy and desperate. It felt like you were there for hours before he pulled away, "I thought something happened to you" he said panting and resting his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry, we were all so focused we never had the chance to reach out" you apologized, "but I've got my powers under control and I wanted to ask if your offer still stands?" You asked panting as well. He smiled, "The team offer or the date offer?" he asked his breath fanning your face. "Both" you answered smirking. "Well, does this answer your question" he said before kissing you again, this time more gentle. You pulled away, you opened your eyes "yes, yes it does" a smile flourished on our lips. 

Once you got to the cave you went with M'gann to the med bay where you'd get stitched up, they'd even check Zephyr for injuries. Dick watched as you walked away, Wally came up next to him. Him and Artemis were visiting the cave because M'gann had asked them to drop by for some random reason. "So" he began "that's the girl you've been waiting for?" he asked smirking. Dick chuckled before nodding with a goofy grin. "How'd you know?" Dick asked looking over to him. "I've never seen you with a dopey lovey dovey grin until I saw you looking at her" Wally said pointing to where you had walked out. Dick chuckled before looking back at the area he was pointing too, "Well, these feelings I have for her, are something I've never felt for someone" Dick grinned and Wally matched it.

"If you ask me, it sounds like you found the one" Wally said smiling. "Yeah. Yeah I think I did" Dick said the smile on his face not faltering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a part 2 to this where the reader adjusts to life with the team and tells what happened while with Constantine leave me a comment ;D
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	4. Untold Secrets [Nightwing x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Don't Pretend  
> You're now living in the Cave but keeping your relationship with Dick on the down low. You're a bit reserved from the team but they can't help but wonder about you. You've been trained very well and your control over your powers leaves them astonished. They, especially Dick, want to know what it was like traveling with Constantine and everything you had experienced. And they get the chance to when a former ally gone bad from your travels makes an appearance. Though with the secrets you're keeping about the true reason behind your powers and the hardships you faced with Constantine, you're not sure if the team can handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [F/C] - Favorite Color  
> [H/C] - Hair Color

You were currently walking through the halls of the cave, just thinking about the week you've spent here. Zephyr was currently off probably sleeping. You had become acquainted with the team, though you bond more with the older members around your age. Mainly Dick, M'gann, and Superboy. Looking at the new scar you earned from the Joker, then your eyes trailing to the tattoos Constantine had given you. They can protect you from harmful spells and enchantments, but if the person who cast them was strong enough they could bypass the protection. And with this rising darkness, harmful magic only increased. You had to leave after the encounter with Jacob Shaw, it was all too much. You couldn't help but feel bad leaving John, Zed, and Chas to fight it on their own but being around that darkness was having bad effects on your powers. It happened after your first encounter with Papa Midnite, you put someone in a trance and it effected them so badly it almost proved fatal. That memory made you stop in your tracks and you put your arm back at your side. The scene replaying in your head:

_"You have some impressive magic" Papa Midnite stood in front of you. You stood your magic powered up and your eyes were bright [F/C]. "But it didn't come that easily did it?" he asked amusement in his tone. You only watched him. "You choose to study with Constantine? I could open your powers to whole new heights." he prompted._

_"I don't want any of your voodoo magic." You said raising your hands getting ready to attack if needed. He chuckled, "I know more than just voodoo young lady" he said._

_You didn't realize one of his followers sneaking up behind you with a knife, you heard the creek of a floorboard. You swiftly turned grabbing the man with a hand on either side of his head as the magic danced around them. He began to convulse and scream but you didn't retract, you couldn't, you lost control over your body._

_"[F/N]! STOP!" John's voice rang through the room. You snapped back and stumbled away from the man who fell limply. John and Chas ran checking for a pulse, "He's breathing" Chas said relieved. Zed came over to you, "Are you alright?" she asked placing a hand on your shoulder. That only led to her having a vision of just pitch black darkness and pain. You pulled yourself away seeing what was happening and she fell to your knees. John ran to her, "What did you see?" he asked and only shook her head, "Just darkness and pain." She answered._

_You had crumpled down and were crouching in the corner your hands covering your face._

You snapped back at the sound of flapping wings. You looked in front of you, "Manny?" you asked seeing him. You had learned you could see him, much to John's surprise, the first time he showed up for John. He said you were just as important to all of this as John was so he showed himself to you. "Why did you leave John?" he asked watching you. "I couldn't do it anymore, the darkness was taking over" you answered, "I'm sorry" you said.

"Who are you talking to?" Dick asked coming up behind you. You jumped and looked at him but when you looked back to where Manny had been he was gone.

"Uhh no one. Just thinking out loud" you answered shaking your head. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. "Yeah, yeah fine" you said letting out a breath. He had now taken both your hands in his, "Are you sure?" he asked concerned. "Yeah I'm alright. Just thought of something from a while back" you said with a reassuring smile.

He sighed not believing you but decided to just let it go, "Okay, if you insist. The team's getting ready to start training and I came looking for you" he said and you nodded "Okay, lets go" you said before beginning to walk to the training area. Shaking the thoughts and memories out of your head you entered the room.

You practiced your magic and sparred with a few of the team members, often coming out on top. Training was a relief for you, let off steam. Though a lot of times team training didn't let you get everything off your chest because you had to hold back. Because of that you'd slip away and take the rest out on a punching bag.

That's what you were currently thinking about doing, standing in the back of the lounge while everyone was hanging out watching a movie and talking. Their wasn't any mission yet so everyone decided to kick back for once, you however were not interested in the movie and couldn't shake what happened earlier. It was an action movie and soon enough their was an explosion, so you slipped away. You thought you were unnoticed but Dick had been keeping an eye on you since he saw you zoning out earlier.

You retreated to the training area, Zephyr following you in, you slipped off the jacket to your suit leaving you only in a black sleeveless top. You put on some training gloves to protect your knuckles, and you decided to go to town on the sandbag. You got lost in your motions and were taken back to that night:

_"You alright love?" John asked coming over to you. A lot of people only know him as a con-artist and that he doesn't really show personal affection toward anyone, but he has a soft spot toward you._

_"Y-yeah, I-I'm good." You stuttered nodding your head. "What happened?" he asked kneeling at your eye level. "I don't know, I just froze" you answered shaking your head._

_That's when you heard laughter, looking over you saw Papa Midnite still standing there. You had thought he left but he saw the whole situation. "That was very impressive" he chuckled, John stood up facing him. "What's wrong Papa Midnite? Afraid your magic isn't strong enough to take her on?" John teased the man, lightening the mood for you a bit. "She has much power Constantine, you should use it"  he countered which elicited an eye roll from John. "Yeah, well how about you bugger off" he says and Papa Midnite then made himself scarce._

_"You will be powerful, and power leads to fear. When you're feared come find me and I will teach you before you become what **you** fear most" he says before he disappears into the shadows._

_You just sit there staring, the others turn to look at you. You look at them, "Why are you looking at me like that?" you ask beginning to panic. They don't say anything just look at each other. You stand before quickly rushing out of the building and flying the rest of the way back to the house._

Your fists are bruising through the training gloves. Punch after punch after punch after punch, until the bag snaps and flies across the room. You look down at your hands seeing the glowing magic swirling around them. You let out a breath as the magic dissipates, then you put up a new bag before placing your hands on it and resting your head against it. Taking a breath you step back your head down slightly before rolling it back up. Bouncing on the balls of your feet you begin to punch the bag again, until the wings are heard again from behind you.

You still, letting out a laugh an amused smile on your face. "Time frozen this time or are you trying to make me look insane to this team?" you ask landing another punch on the bag. "This isn't the team you're supposed to be with" Manny says from behind you, "I didn't reveal myself to you for no reason [F/N]" he says again. Deciding you had let out the pent up emotions you turn around and begin to undo the gloves. Walking past him and up to Zeph you comment, "Yeah, yeah I know. Amazing power to defeat the darkness, just as important as John" You say rolling your eyes. "Precisely" he answers, "Well we both know this isn't a meta-human ability now don't we" you spit at him

He watches as you kneel down to give the companion you met while on your travels scratch, "Maybe so, but you were chosen to be its host. The last host found you worthy. It's why you lose control sometimes, it's not under your complete control. You have to compromise with it." Manny says. He was right, this wasn't caused by being a meta-human. It was a curse put on you a long time ago but only showed itself when you turned 17, apparently someone had this power before you and before that person passes it on the power tells them the name of it's next worthy host. Or you think it more like victim. "Yeah well I didn't ask for this. I may be getting it under control but I'm not doing it for you, or John, or the goddamn power itself. I'm doing it in honor of my parents. The ones who were shot because of it" You spit at the angel.

You hear footsteps coming from the hall, the team must've heard you. You thought he had frozen time but you were wrong. You glanced behind you seeing the team standing there. You turn your head back to the angel only you can see, you shake your head with the same amused laughter as earlier. "You fucking bastard" you say quietly, "The rising darkness will only grow if you stay here" he says walking toward you as you shift your body weight. The team still staring at your back confused as to who you were talking to, "Night, who are you talking too?" M'gann asks addressing you by your nickname. You shake your head, "Well I'd tell you to go to hell but we both know how well that'd go over. Leave me the hell alone" You remark before turning your back on him.

You see the team looking at you like you confused. "Who are you talking to?" she asked again, you turn to walkaway "Don't worry about it" you say before walking toward the zeta tubes. Dick grabs your arm from behind you, "Where are you going?" he asks sternly but also concerned. "I need some air" you say tearing your arm away, picking up your jacket as you walk. You're stopped when the speaker announces the entrance of someone. It announces Batman and a certain John Constantine.

You see John come through ahead of you, he has Zed and Chas with him. "Shit" you say as he walks up to you. "Thanks for the warm welcome love" he says smugly. You sigh, "Sorry, it's good to see you guys" you say sincerely. Zed comes and hugs you which you return, Chas does the same. "What's wrong?" John asks realizing your frustration. "I now see why Manny drives you crazy" you say with a small chuckle. "Manny?" someone questions quietly behind you.

"An imaginary friend that [F/N] and I have" John explains, you scratch your head "If only" you remark. "What are you doing here?" You ask looking at the three. John looks at Batman, who nods. "Nightmare has a separate mission away from the team, let's give these four some privacy" he says and the team reluctantly exits the area.

You raise and eyebrow to them "So?" you ask as you turn to lead them farther into the room. "It's Papa Midnite" John says, this catches you off guard. Yes you had bad experiences with him but you thought after him and John performed that ritual together there was an alliance, or more stay out of each others way pact in order. "I thought he and you agreed to stay out of each others way?" you asked. "We did, until he realized how much power you were beginning to posses. We think he's becoming intimidated by you and your rapid ability to control these powers." He said and you nodded. You hadn't had an incident like that since that single time, it was the beginning of your travels and you were still at a loss for control and the rising darkness was affecting your ability to have any control. Looking at Zephyr you place a hand between his wings. "And? Is he after me or something?" you ask looking up at him.

"That's just the thing. He knows who you are because of your lack of an identity at the beginning of this. Before all of this there where only 3 people close to you, and now 2 of them are gone." Chas said as you put the rest of the pieces together. "Is he going to go after Danielle?" You ask thinking about the best friend you had to leave to keep safe. And who was now in danger because of these powers, just like how your parents were. This angered you as it worked itself out in your head, standing you begin to pace. They nod to your question, "I don't get it, he boasts about his neutrality yet every time anything has to do with me he's all of a sudden against us" you say now very angry, more with yourself. "Do my powers tip that scale between good and bad or heaven and hell in some way?" you ask thinking about the curse.

"That could be, but it also may be the rising darkness tipping that scale" Zed hypothesizes which helps you calm down some. "What's important is we make sure that Danielle is safe" You say turning to them. "How about I check on her and you guys track down Midnite" you suggest sitting back down.

"You shouldn't go alone, if he catches you off guard you can't do this alone love" John states adding 'love' like he always does. "I trust this team, I will talk to some of them" you say before standing along with the others. They nod and the plan is set, you'll leave for Central City tonight.

Walking into the lounge where Bats had just talked to the team about a new training regiment from Black Canary as you enter the room. Everyone's attention is soon away from the big bad bat and now on you. "Everything sorted?" Bats asked the four of us. "Almost" John says before looking at me. "Superboy, M'gann, Nightwing... I need a favor" you say and they all look at each other before the others leave the room.

That's when you explain your friend being in danger and Papa Midnite's power. You don't go into detail about your flashbacks but they learn a little, you can tell by the look Dick is giving you, you're going to have some explaining to do later on.

"So he's trying to get to you through your friend?" Conner asked curious.

"We think so, Papa Midnite is very dangerous and we don't want me going in alone" You explained sitting across from the three. "There's no guarantee he'll be there but if he is we have to be careful."

The three nodded, "Constantine, Zed, and Chas are going to try and find him but we have our job. Be ready by sundown" You said before standing, "And guys... Thank you" you finished before exiting the room to get what you needed. Though when John went by you, you stopped him. "What is it?" He asked looking at you.

"What if I can't do this? What if I'm not strong enough?" you ask, you've been doubting your abilities ever since you first got them. "You know that their is more to all of this than just magic. We've trained you in many other ways that will help you against Midnite, but if you'd like some insurance. I can give you another protection." He offered, you looked at the two tattoos that already protect your being. The two of you go to the training room where John draws the symbol down on some scribe before taking the staff of the Orb of Horus out of his bag of tricks.

He begins the spell picking up the writing into the staff, when he turns to you, you lift up the back of your shirt and he performs the rest of the spell causing the new spell to appear on your shoulder. "Thank you" you say pulling the jacket to your suit back on. "Don't mention it, that should give you some extra protection" he says and you nod.

After that you went to your room to get ready for the mission. Your room wasn't that special currently, just the necessities. You did not have a lot of belongings at this point, all the traveling made you downsize all of your things. Zephyr was laying in the spot set up for him and he looked up at you, "Sorry bud, you've gotta stay back for this one" you said before walking over to your dresser. You pulled out a pair of jeans, leather jacket, and [F/C] tank top. Slipping into the civilian clothes, you pulled the jacket on it covering the tattoos on your arms. People usually didn't pay enough attention to them to see their similarities to Nightmare. One thing you still found yourself to be was that outsider, able to blend into any crowd. Before exiting the room you grabbed a black baseball cap slipping it over your [H/C] hair. Then a pair of sunglasses over your eyes.

You still had sometime so you decided you needed to clear your head before doing this. Walking to the garage, you exited through those doors, then flew up to the top of the mountain. This had become a place to think, you sat on one of the rocks. One leg bent as your arm rested on your knee. You stared at the sea, your wings were detracted and they would twitch when the wind hit them. It was peaceful up here, the second most peaceful place you knew of. The first being soaring above the clouds, thanks to your powers you didn't have to worry about air pressure or temperature when flying because it they regulated your body. You let out a deep breath your muscles finally relaxing some.

"I knew I'd find you up here" A handsome voice came from behind you. You turned seeing Dick in his Nightwing garb walking up next to you. You moved over on the rock making space for him. When he sat he peeled off his mask revealing his stunning blue hues. You were the only person on the team to have seen those eyes of his. You intertwined your fingers with his and laid your head on his shoulder. "It sucks keeping this on the down low, I get why we're doing it but I hate having to be professional all the time in the cave" you said eyes still facing forward.

He kissed the top of your head, "I know, but at least we're not bombarded with questions about how our date went" he said chuckling, "Well except Wally" you added smiling. "Ice skating was fun" you continued remembering the date from a few days ago. Dick had taken you ice skating in Gotham and then to dinner at a small diner he knew of. It was simple but very romantic and cute. He even seemed a little nervous which was a new side from him, you'd already kissed on multiple occasions yet he was still flustered around you.

"What is it you're not telling me?" he asked looking at you, you sat up to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?" you asked confused as to what he meant. "You know what I mean, what are you keeping secret about your powers? And what happened with this Papa Midnite that has him coming after you?" He asked not breaking eye contact.

You sighed, "It was bound to come out sooner or later. My powers turned out not being meta-human, they are from a curse that was put on me a long time ago. The magic is actually a type of force, it's like a living thing. When I was unable to control it, it would take over my body sometimes when I used my powers. My first encounter with Papa Midnite he could tell I was powerful and that I struggled to keep it under wraps. He wanted me to come study under him before they got out of control. I turned him down, then one of his followers attacked me. I put them in a trance but it was too powerful and almost killed them, I almost killed them. Midnite saw this and said I would become something to fear. He is supposed to remain neutral, unless the balance between heaven and hell or good and bad is disturbed. John, Zed, Chas, and I believe it's because their is a darkness rising but he thinks I'm the reason for it. I don't know what he wants to do with me to stop me, but all I know is that it's not good" you finished explaining. You had diverted your eyes but were now looking at him. You could feel they were glossy. "Truth is, I'm scared. I'm scared that what he says is true, that I'm going to become the villain and feared. That I'm not going to be able to control these powers. I can't help but feel like I'm not good enough for this team, not good enough for you. That I'm going to get everyone I care about killed like my parents were." You said as tears slid down your cheeks.

"Hey hey hey, don't you dare talk like that" he said cradling your face in his hands. You hadn't cried since you lost your parents, you didn't want to show that weakness. "You are more than good enough for this team and you are 10x better than I could ever be. Everyone here has a immense amount of respect for you, I can't tell you how many of the other team members look up to you. They see a person who only trained for a year and you're at the level of being in the league. Everyone has their hardships and made their mistakes, and it's okay." He said looking at you never breaking eye contact.

"But Dick I --" you began but he cut you off by gently placing a kiss on your lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours, "No buts, let's get Danielle somewhere safe and take care of Papa Midnite. Then you and I can spend some time together, how does popcorn and a movie sound?" he asked with a smile on his face. You smiled back and nodded, "Sounds like a date" you answered a warm feeling growing in your heart. Dick was always serious as Nightwing so it's nice to see him not being so serious. And he could say the same about you, since you came back you've been guarded and serious. He was beginning to break down those walls you had built while traveling but now he had them almost completely down. He kissed you again before pulling you to your feet.

The both of you returned to the cave. You made a plan that the three of them would stay out of sight while you went into the dance studio where Danielle would be practicing. After getting everything figured out, your four headed to Central City through the Zeta Tubes.

\---Time Skip---

You stood outside the glass doors to the dance studio, the walkway lit up with the street lamps. You had your sunglasses in your pocket due to the shadows from you hat now covering your identity. Opening the doors and walking in you heard music playing and laughing. When you reached the room where she was practicing you noticed two guys and a girl with her. They were standing over her laughing as she lay on the ground complaining about being tired. You chuckled to yourself before making yourself known.

Stepping a foot inside the room, "I'm gone for a year and you lose all of your motivation." you say with a smug tone. She looks up at you as you remove your hat revealing your face. "[F/N]!" She yelled before leaping up and tackling you. You didn't move an inch but returned the hug laughing. "Oh my god" she said pulling away, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "I haven't heard from or seen you in a year! I thought you fell off the face of the Earth" she said smiling even wider. You chuckled, "I know I'm sorry, I was just really busy" you said sincerely.

"Oh! I want you to meet someone" she said pulling you over to the small group. "[F/N] these are my dance partners: Cain, Sasha, and finally my boyfriend Zach" she introduced everyone, who each gave you a 'hello'. "Boyfriend?" you questioned, looking at this Zach. "Yeah can you believe it!" She said hugging him and he laughed as well as you. "Well I'm happy for you" you said smiling, but soon enough the reason for your being here popped back in your head.

"Uh, I need to talk to you though Dani" you said nervously. "Ok, shoot" she said a giddy tone in her voice.

"I mean alone" you said seriously and her smile faded to confusion. "Is something the matter?" she asked her grip on her boyfriend loosening. "We'll give you both a minute" Zach said as he and the other two exited the room. "I wish I was here under better circumstances" you said with a sigh, only adding to her confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked a nervous chuckle in her voice. "You're in danger, the year I was away. I made some enemies and I don't want to get into detail but you're not safe here. I need you to come with me" you said offering a hand to her. But she backed away, "What do you mean I'm in danger? I can't just leave" she said shaking her head. "Dani please, it's for your safety" you tired to persuade her stepping back toward her.

"No [F/N]! I have things I have to do here, you can't just drop a bomb like that with no warning." She said about to storm passed you. However you grabbed her arm stopping her, "Please don't do this" you pleaded just wanting to protect her. "You can't just show up and take control of my life. You disappeared for a year and now you just show up out of the blue. I was excited to see you but you can't just tell me what to do" she said before storming out. She grabbed her friends and stormed out the front door but you were trying to catch them before they went out.

You heard someone scream and you sprinted out the front doors. Rushing through them you saw him, Papa Midnite. He had used his telekinesis to have your three team members suspended in the air. Even M'gann couldn't break it with her own. "Miss [L/N] a pleasure to see you again. Glad to know it's that easy to lure you out of your rabbit hole" he said smirking. You ran in front of Danielle and her friends who where looking at him terrified. "[F/N] what's going on?" she asked frantically. "I told you, I made some enemies" you said looking back at her. "Now run!" you yelled at them. "Not without you" she said back and you only looked at her. "Take her and get her out of here now!" you yelled looking at the other three. Grabbing her arm they pulled her away.

You turned toward Papa Midnite, placing the cap on your head and pulling out your mask from your pocket. You placed it over your nose and mouth before charging up your powers. "Let them go Midnite" you yelled as your wings flared behind you. He only laughed before throwing them, they fell with a thud. You rushed to your friends, they had lost oxygen from the telekinesis and were barley conscious.

"You really think they were a match for me?" he asked eyeing you, you stood up facing him. Your eyes turning a terrifying [F/C] as the magic danced around your figure. You were pissed. "You were too much of a coward to face me yourself, you had to go after a old friend of mine to get me here. What a pity I thought higher of you" you teased causing a chuckle from him. "You have learned Constantine's banter, but you will need to have learned a lot more than that to take me down" he stated a sickening smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, I have" You said before shooting energy at him. He quickly dodged it but wasn't expecting you to propel forward kneeing him to the chest. He was knocked back and you quickly landed facing him. He stood up and you flared your wings again your jaw clenched. You propelled yourself at him again, but before you could get close he pushed you back with his telekinesis. You fell back as you landed your wings wrapped around you breaking the fall, you felt a sharp pain run through your right one. You struggled to your feet but your right wing stayed limp, "Shit" you said looking at your now broken wing. You felt some thing tight wrap around your throat and you saw Papa Midnite walking toward you.

He was chanting some sort of incantation while walking toward you. He was in front of you when he finished the chanting, you hissed as your wings retracted into your back and your eyes went back to your normal shade. You looked at him "What did you do?" you asked through grit teeth. "An incantation that has suspended the use of your powers" he said with a smug smile. You struggled against his powers but he only chuckled. "You won't get away with this" you spat harshly as your jaw clenched.

"Who's going to stop me" he said and he flicked his hand sending you against a wall. You hit it with a thud then fell to the ground. You tried to stand back up before he sent you against another wall, this time the one near the team. Hitting it you fell again, you began to move your legs. "Give up little girl" he yelled from his space. You were facing the team and they only stared at you, you began to get up again struggling to push your torso up. "[F/N] stop you're gonna get killed" Dick said weakly, they were still feeling the effects of the telekinesis. You met his eyes before smirking slightly and winking, they looked at each other confused then back at you.

Struggling to get your feet under you, you pushed yourself up. Looking over at Midnite, it wasn't long until you were sent to the ground a few feet in front of him.

You heard his footsteps as he came near you. He grabbed you by the neck and stared into your eyes. "The balance will be even again when your powers are gone from this world. Where is all that training now?! Without your powers you are nothing! Constantine taught you nothing!" He yelled through grit teeth.

You only looked at him before saying one word. "Wrong" after that one word your powers reignited, your eyes turning that bright [F/C]. He looked at you confused, but their was something else their... it was fear. When his grip slackened you hit his hands away grabbing his head in your hands. You sent pulses of magic through your hands sending him into a trance. He fell onto his knees. He wasn't put in the trance because he has things protecting him the same way you have the tattoos.

You heard footsteps running up behind you, John came beside you placing a hand on your shoulder, Zed and Chas on the other side. You looked over and saw other members of your team helping Superboy, M'gann, and Nightwing. "Took you long enough" you remarked to the three people beside you, only eliciting a laugh from them. Standing in front of Papa Midnite you detracted your wings, showing you faked it being broken. "How? I had enough power to bypass both of the protection spells you have" he asked weakened from your attack. Slipping off the jacket you turned your shoulder, pulling the strap aside you showed him the third protective spell. Pulling your jacket back on you looked at him. "YOU DECEITFUL GIRL!" he yelled staring at you.

"It was a bloody nice act love." John said next to you. "Yeah well it hurt like hell, I may not have broken my wing but something twisted" you said before looking back over to Papa Midnite. You walked over and stood in front of him. He was still weak from the magic you sent into him, "What are you going to do now? Kill me, even with my immortality you have the power to strip that away" he spat at you. You only stayed quiet, you could feel the others watching you. You only extended a hand to him, he looked at it and you confused, "What is this?" he asked still angry. 

"I'm not going to fight you anymore. You may not trust me but we're on the same side here, we both want to keep the balance, keep the peace. Your immortality has made you incapable of trusting anyone as powerful as you." You stated your voice unwavering. "We don't have to be friends but we can at least be allies" you said sternly watching him. You pushed your hand at him again. He reluctantly took it and you pulled him to his feet. "The reason for the imbalance is the rising darkness not me" you said before releasing his hand and turning back to your team.

"I was wrong about you" he said from behind you. You stopped and looked back at him, "That's okay, everyone makes their mistakes. It's how they fix them is what matters" you said before closing the rest of the distance between you and your team.

The Young Justice team had helped Conner, M'gann, and Dick into the bioship. Constantine, Zed, and Chas went to join them but you only stood there. "You coming?" they asked but you shook your head. You took retracted your wings, "I have to take care of something" you said. They nodded before returning to the bioship. You slipped into the bushes removing your hat your mask and slipping off the jacket.

Walking down a different path you went to one of the apartment buildings on campus. Walking up to the familiar apartment number you knocked on the door. You heard footsteps walking toward the door and Danielle opened the door. The minute she saw it was you she hugged you apologizing profusely. "It's okay, it's alright" you consoled her and she pulled away inviting you in. The three others from earlier were there. I entered and sat on one of the chairs.

"I'm sure you all have questions about what you saw, but I need you all to understand you can't tell anyone what you saw. Especially with me" you said seriously while looking at them all. "We understand, your secret is safe with us" Sasha said and the others nodded. You smiled and nodded as well, "Thank you"

You went on to explain how to deal with explaining where they were this night if asked. You also explained to Danielle how and when this happened and explained your going off the grid. You continued to talk and catch up, you were glad to hear how well she was doing here and you told her how things were going well with Dick. Though when you saw the time you realized it was time to return to the cave. They 4 of them followed you to the roof.

"Will you come visit me?" Danielle asked, you smiled "Of course" you said before putting your hat and jacket on. "I still can't believe any of this, you've become such a badass" she added eliciting a laugh from you. "Well it's one of the bright sides to this" you said before taking your mask out of your pocket. You gave her one last hug before slipping the mask on and detracting your wings, earning some 'whoa's. You smiled before jumping off the ledge and propelling yourself up.

\---Timeskip (Back to Cave)---

You arrival back to the cave was a welcomed one. You earned congratulations on your success from your team and many attending league members. Though once you were able to get though the crowd and avoid a love mauling from Zephyr you went to the medbay. Entering the room M'gann and Superboy were walking out. "Hey guys, you alright?" you asked stopping in front of them. "Yeah, we're okay just some cuts and bruises but we'll be okay. Nightwing got a concussion though so he has to stay on bed rest much to his displeasure" M'gann said smiling. "Thank you guys by the way, I'm sorry you got put in danger. I should've told you guys my plan but I came up with it on the fly once I realized his incantation didn't work" you apologized looking at the two. They shook their heads "It's alright we understand. There's no need to apologize, it's what teammates do" Conner said next and you smiled at them both. "Well I'm going to see if he's alright" you said before walking by them. "See ya later" M'gann said before they both walked away.

You walked in the room to see Dick in the room on his own. His arm slung over his face, you could see the edges of his mask peeking out from under his arm. You chuckled in the doorway. He moved his hand and looked at you, "Well hey their beautiful" he said with a smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes walking over to the bed after closing the door, you sat down on the edge of his bed, "How you feelin handsome?" you countered causing his smirk to turn into a full smile. "My heads splitting but I've been worse" he said looking at you.

"I'm sorry I put you in that danger" You said lifting your hand and sweeping his bangs out of his face. He shook his head sitting up, "Nothing to be sorry for, we chose to help you. We know what we were getting ourselves into" he took your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. "I particularly enjoyed when you gave him the same advice I gave you" he said laughing and you laughed too. "Yeah thanks for the life lesson" your smile was bright and joy was pooling in your heart. "Well those life lessons don't come cheap, maybe I could get some payment" he smirked and you rolled your eyes smiling. "Come on, just one" he whined smiling.

He knew that smile of his took away any resolve you had. "Fine" you laughed before scooting forward toward him. You leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Though it turned less innocent pretty quickly. His hands moved to your hips and yours to his hair. It became very passionate and you both could feel each other smiling. You chuckled before pulling away. "That was a nice one" he said grinning and you only laughed. "Can I get you anything? Popcorn and a movie?" you asked smiling. You could see a mischievous grin form on his lips, "I'm not supposed to look at screens for a little while" he said leaning toward you his grin very prevalent. 

You chuckled, "I think I'm falling in love with you" you said without realizing what you were saying. You soon realized what you said and panicked, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sor--" you were cut off by his lips on yours again and you melted into the kiss again before he pulled away. "It's fine, because I love you too" he said only an inch or two from your lips. You smiled a beaming smiled before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Everything was finally going your way, and the both of you couldn't be happier.

 

Bonus:

Outside the med bay a few team members were standing their watching the room stunned.

"Did you know they had a thing?" Beast Boy asked looking over at M'gann, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, and Batgirl.

"No idea" Blue Beetle said just as stunned.

"Aw I think they're cute" M'gann said and Barbara smiled agreeing.

"Yeah, get it Nightwing" La'gaan said but it led to two slaps on the arm by M'gann and Barbara. "Ow" he yelped causing the others to laugh.

But they looked back at the both of you in the room. This was a story they were all excited to tell.


	5. Dog Park Cordaility [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rather boring day, Jason is convinced to take his German Shepard, Roscoe, to a dog park in Gotham. He's unsure of it at first due to the social aspects of a dog park, he wasn't in the mood for small talk. However he goes and is immediately taken with you and your White Husky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> [F/N] - First Name  
> [L/N] - Last Name  
> [E/C] - Eye Color  
> [Frnd/N] - Friend Name

It was a slow day in Wayne Manor. Patrol wasn't until that night, their weren't any cases to be worked on at the moment, everything was just... _boring._ And Jason wasn't afraid to make his displeasure known.

"Booooored" he whined, currently sitting upside down in an armchair, causing the German Shepard across the room to pick his head up and look at his owner. Jason looked at Dick sitting on the couch scrolling though his phone. Jason flipped himself upright before resting his chin in his hand. He stared at Dick for awhile waiting for him to look up, when he didn't he reached behind himself grabbing the throw pillow. After aiming he threw the pillow at Dick hitting him in the face.

"2 POINTS!" Jason yelled throwing his hands in the air, eliciting a 'bark' from Roscoe. "How old are you?" Dick asked unimpressed by Jason's antics. "Come on, it's called a _'throw pillow'_ for a reason right?" Jason punned while Dick cringed at how terrible it was. "Okay that was bad, and that's coming from me." Dick shook his head turning back to his phone. "What's so interesting on there anyway?" Jason asked getting up and standing behind the couch. "Just some news articles" Dick answered being sucked back into his phone.

He walked over and fell back into the arm chair, "This house is so boring sometimes" Jason complained looking around the room. Roscoe got up and trotted over to him. He sat in front of Jason and rested his head on Jason's knee, looking up at him. Jason scratched his head and behind his ears. "I'm bored too bud" Jason said continuing to pet him.

"Why don't you take him to a dog park or something?" Dick asked looking up from the article he was reading. Jason only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, how bad could it be?" Dick asked setting his phone down. Jason only shook his head and sat back in his chair. "It'd be good for Roscoe, to be around other dogs. Rather than chasing down criminals as _the Red Pooch_ " Dick said laughing at the name, Roscoe tilted his head to the side looking at him.

"Seriously? You couldn't come up with a better name?" Jason asked unimpressed. "Just take your dog on a walk or something" Dick said shooing him away with his hand and going back to his phone.

Jason huffed before looking at Roscoe, "Fine" he gave in. He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket, a pair of keys, and a leash on the way. "Bruce I'm taking a car!" Jason yelled not waiting for an answer. He walked out to the convertible and opened the passenger door letting Roscoe in before heading to his side. He put the top down before driving to where his gps took him. Ending up at a dog park in the city.

He parked his car in the parking lot outside the park. He put the top up before getting out and Roscoe following him. The two began just to wander around, Jason wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and neither was Roscoe. Jason got him as a puppy and trained him to be his partner on the streets. He did not get many interactions with other dogs so he just stayed by Jason's side as always. The only thing that could draw him away was his favorite snack which matched his owner's, hot dogs (specifically chili dogs).

Sadly, that is what you were currently carrying leftovers of. You had left your dog with a friend as you ran to grab some lunch due to your being starving. Heading back from a nearby hotdog stand, you were carrying a bag with 2 discarded hotdogs the stand owner gave you for your pup. He was a kind middle aged man that adored your White Husky, Khione. He always gave you leftover hotdogs for her when you stopped by during your daily trips to the park.

Currently on your way back you swung the bag, bored, as you walked. You began to hear barking, which wasn't anything new, and payed no attention to it. It wasn't until you heard someone yell "Hey! Roscoe!" that you looked toward the source and were soon jumped on by a huge German Shepherd. It had it's front paws on your shoulders as it licked your face.

Jason was absolutely mortified as he ran over. He was ready to be scolded for improper training but instead heard fits of laughter. You were laughing at the giant dog on top of you. Honestly you were used to it. 

Jason grabbed the leather collar pulling Roscoe off you. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." He said holding back Roscoe and giving him a stern look, who only seemed to be wearing a goofy smile. You sat up still laughing, "It's alright" you said wiping your face. Jason looked up at you and was immediately speechless. You were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The way your hair fell and your gorgeous [E/C] eyes shimmered with life. He was.. Enchanted.

He realized his staring before you had a chance and shook off this spell you had put on him. "Again I'm so, so sorry. I have no idea what got into him" he said offering you a hand. You took it with a smile, "It's really fine. I'm 100% used to it" you laughed before dusting off your pants and shirt. You had a few grass stains but nothing that wouldn't come out. This mystery man however was a fretful one. "I can pay for the sta--" he began but you waved him off before he could finish. "I mean it, it's honestly no big deal. Just a few grass stains." you assured and he seemed to finally accept you were not mad.

It was an understatement to say he was surprised by your calmness, he figured you'd be pissed and would chew him out. "I um" he stuttered causing you to look up at him curiously. He cleared his voice before continuing, "I'm Jason Todd" he held out a hand. You accepted it, "[F/N] [L/N]" you introduced yourself. "And who's this trouble maker?" you asked kneeling down to pet his head. Jason couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face, "Roscoe"

"Well aren't you handsome?" You said scratching his face with both hands.

"[F/N]!" Someone called your name, leading to you turning your attention away from the two in front of you. "Hey, you heading out?" You asked as your friend came up in front of you with a French Poodle trotting beside her. "Yeah, Cherry has to be at the groomer in an hour." She said before noticing Jason behind you, "Who's your new hot friend?" she asked boldly. You immediately got flustered as blood rushed to your cheeks. Jason overheard and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "U-uh, [Frnd/N] this is Jason. Jason this is [Frnd/N]" You introduced the two. [Frnd/N] smiled at him saying a 'hello' and Jason only nodded to her in response.

"Anyway, where's --" you began, but your question was soon answered as your Husky ran up to you, her frisbee in her mouth. "Speak of the devil, hey pretty girl" you said petting her head.

"Welp, I must be going. See ya [F/N], good to meet you Jason" she said before walking by Jason. You watched as she turned around and pointed to him, his back turned to her, giving you a thumbs up and a wink. This made your face redden even more and she laughed before waving and jogging away. "I'm sorry about her, she's a bit.. Bold." You apologized tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Oh no need to worry. I have a friend named Roy who's just as unfiltered and bold" he said letting out a laugh. You couldn't help but smile at his laugh, it seemed a bit strained like he didn't do it much.

You liked his laugh. You especially enjoyed his smile more than the apologetic look he had been giving you. Now seeing his features light up and being able to actually study him, you couldn't help but find him incredibly handsome. He had a strong defined jaw, thick messy raven black hair with one streak of white highlighting the front, his teeth were white and straight, but his sharp turquoise eyes caught your attention the most. You couldn't tear your eyes away from them, "Wow" you muttered.

"Everything good there?" he asked curiously. You snapped your gaze away, "Oh my, I'm sorry I shouldn't be staring. Your eyes they just, caught my attention." You said diverting your line of sight to the Husky beside you. "Who's this?" he asked holding a hand to her. "This is Khione" you answered smiling as she cautiously sniffed his hand before allowing him to pet her. "What's that name mean?" he asked curious to the rather strange name. "Oh it's the name of the Greek Goddess of snow. I wanted to name her something winter or snow related due to her being a White Husky. Though something simple like winter or snowball didn't tickle my fancy" You answered a smile gracing your face as the blush flushed away.

"It's a beautiful name" he said standing back up to your eye level. You smiled, "Thank you" you bit your lip and looked at her. She looked up at you and whined, forcing your hand on her head. You laughed, "I know what you want" you said retrieving the bag you dropped when Roscoe jumped on you. Pulling out the spare, mostly burnt, hotdogs "Courtesy of Mr. Carter" you said handing her the snack. 

"Well that explains why Roscoe got worked up" Jason said coming up next to you as you stood up straight. You had to look up at him slightly, man was he tall. "How so?" you asked, but soon felt Roscoe nudging the bag in your hand. "They're his favorite too" Jason said laughing. You laughed too before taking out the second hotdog and giving it to him. He quickly took it, basically inhaling it. "Whoa, you weren't kidding" you said watching as the snack was already gone.

Khione ran over to him and he looked at her, they sniffed each other nose to nose. Khinoe barked happily and began to jump around trying to get him to play. He looked confused at first but seemed to catch on and chase her. You looked up at Jason and smiled. He was happy that Roscoe was being a regular dog rather than a vigilante dog. You let out a chuckle saying, "You look like a proud papa" bringing his attention to you.

He chuckled too, "Yeah, I guess. He's never really been around other dogs" he said as he watched the two dogs play. "Yeah, giving them social lives makes them happier. I try and bring her here every day." You smiled turning to them as well. You heard him sigh and saw his shoulders relax, "Care to sit?" you asked gesturing to a nearby bench. "Uh yeah, sure" he said following you to it.

You both sat, staying in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Jason was thinking about how he'd take Roscoe with him and if he'd be a happier dog if he didn't have to patrol every night. He didn't need Roscoe with him, but it was nice for Jason to have him there.

"So uh, should we start with small talk or skip right to the deep dark secrets?" You joked dragging him from his thoughts. "How about in between?" he suggested smiling. "Fair enough" you answered. At that the both of you began to talk  casually. Talking about family, favorite foods, hobbies, jobs, etc. etc.

You both were laughing and talking, feeling yourselves begin to fall deeper for each other. Both dogs were asleep at your feet, it had been a couple hours and you both had lost time in each others company. It wasn't until he got a call from his brother that you realized how long you both had been talking.

"Yeah, yeah Dick I'm on my way back now" he said before hanging up the phone. "I have to be headed home but maybe I could get your number or something? You know plan something like this again" he asked before going to get up. You were surprised at first but smiled and exchanged information.

You both walked to the parking lot and you clipped your leash to Khione's collar as Jason let Roscoe into his car. "I'll call you later tonight" he said smiling and before retreating to the driver side door. "I look forward to it" you smiled back, waving before leading Khione away. Your apartment was close to the park, you walked here everyday. During your walk you thought about Jason and how the both of you seemed to click in an instant. You hoped that maybe the both of you could possibly hang out/go on a date without the dogs at some point.

Jason had the same thoughts has he drove back to the manor. The top was down once again and he enjoyed the wind almost as much as Roscoe. He couldn't help but feel Roscoe could tell that the both of you could click and tackled her for more than the reason of hotdogs.

Upon arriving back to the manor, Jason headed back to the cave with a foreign pep in his step. Everyone seemed to see his above average good mood, "What's up with you?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow. "I found a new favorite place" he said walking over to his suit. "Dog park went well I presume?" Dick asked next walking out in his Nightwing uniform. "You have no idea" Jason said before going to suit up.

\---

The following week or two Jason had always met you at the park. While Roscoe and Khione would play, the both of you would talk about your lives and get to know each other further, you'd even began to just screw around while at the park. Whether that be throwing a Frisbee or you and him playing with the dogs. You both had grown really close, but you were still wishing for that dogless date. Every day ended with you both going your separate ways.

Today, Jason was getting ready to head to the park to meet you. Roscoe was waiting by the door as he ran around trying to find Roscoe's leash."You're going to the dog park again?" Tim asked as Jason entered the living room searching for the leash. "Yeah, have you seen Roscoe's leash?" he asked checking underneath furniture. Dick and Damian were also in the room and the three brothers all said they hadn't seen it. "Ah fuck it, I'm going to be late maybe I can borrow one" he said standing up and making his leave.

"Wait Jason can we come? Tim and I want to see why this place is so special & Damian wants to see all the dog breeds" Dick asked standing up and blocking Jason's way. "No" Jason answered hastily before pushing by him and exiting the manor. "We're still going right?" Damian asked Tim and Dick. "Oh yeah, now I have to know" Tim said and they all went out and followed Jason in a separate car.

When arriving at the park the three brothers followed Jason until he and Roscoe stopped. They were at the top of a hill looking around for something, or in this case someone. They came up next to him, but he was oblivious to their presence. "Whatcha lookin for?" Dick asked and Jason snapped to look at him. "What are you doing here?!" Jason shouted and the three shrugged. "Curiosity" Damian made the excuse. "I don't get it, what's so special?" Tim asked walking forward and looking around. Yeah there were a lot of dogs but he wasn't impressed. Damian walked over and began to observe the different breeds, while Dick seemed to be just like the man child he was and want to play with them all. The three were distracted from Jason now and were paying him no notice.

You were at the base of the hill throwing the Frisbee as Khione ran and caught it every time. After a rather impressive catch you couldn't help but yell her praise. "BEAUTIFUL! THAT'S MY PRETTY GIRL!" she ended up howling from the praise and you laughed. The familiar voice and bark drew Jason's attention, he finally found you. He began to descend the hill as Roscoe ran to play with Khione. "Hey sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my leash and just said 'fuck it' after almost 15 min of searching." He said as he stopped in front of you.

"No worries Jay, I have a spare if you like" You offered pulling out a spare leash. "Yes thank you" he took the leash from you and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Oh and I got you a surprise" you said with a large smile on your face. "Really?" he asked surprised at the gesture. "Mmhmm, I was at that hotdog stand from the first day we met. And I remembered you liked chili dogs. So since you nearly always complain about being hungry when you get here, I came prepared" You said with a smug smile as you held a brown paper bag under your chin with both hands. Jason couldn't help but find that extremely cute and a light pink tinged his cheeks. "Thanks, that's so nice of you" he said trying to suppress the blush and successfully keep away any changes in tone.

Meanwhile, the three brothers had turned only to find Jason missing. "Over there" Tim said pointing at the base of the hill. "He's talking to a girl" Dick said watching the both of you converse. "Does he have a girlfriend?" Dick continued with a confused look on his face. "I doubt it, what woman could stand Todd?" Damian questioned harshly, earning a glare from both his brothers. Though it had no effect, the only glare that worked on him was Bruce's. "They look really happy" Dick said watching as the both of you laughed and talked.

They observed as both dogs ran over to their owners and were running in circles around you both. You laughed and began to chase the two dogs, trying to catch them. Jason eventually joined in, both of you unable to even get a finger on the two. Jason eventually resorted to chasing you instead. "No no no, why are you chasing me?!" You yelled and laughed as you fled from him. "Because you're easier to catch" he yelled behind you laughing too. You tried your hardest to avoid him but the two dogs joined him causing you to have to avoid them. Though before you knew it an arm wrapped around your waist and you were pulled into a hard chest. "Gotcha" Jason said smiling your faces inches apart. He began to jab your sides and tickle you, you eventually on the ground as he wouldn't let up. "No no!.. Stop!.. I can't breathe I can't breathe" you struggled out between laughs.

Jason stopped and you laid there catching your breath. "You. Are. An. Ass" you said between breaths and he let out a melodious laugh. You sat up and looked up at the hill behind Jason. "Why have those three guys been staring at us the whole time we've been here?" You asked an eyebrow raised in suspicion. Jason turned and looked too, "They're still here? Those are my brothers who basically stalked me here" he said shaking his head. "Ooh I see, nosy siblings. I have a few of those" you laughed and Jason smiled at you.

"Hey it's getting late, what do you say to maybe dropping our dogs off at one of our places and grabbing dinner? Like a date?" He asked smiling and scooting closer to you. You were surprised at first but a wave of joy ran through you, "Yeah! Yeah I'd love to" you said smiling and looking down at your lap, pushing back a loose strand of hair. "Awesome, if you said 'no' that would've been awkward" he said laughing. "No we just have to wait out my brothers" he said a smirk growing on his face.

"What's with the smirk?" You asked getting nervous. "Well I need to pass the time soo" he said before pouncing on you and tickling you again. You laughed just as hard as the last time though Jason stopped before you were out of breath this time. His face was just above yours, "So do your brothers get uncomfortable easily?" you asked an idea popping in your head and a mischievous smile playing on your lips. He looked at you suspicious, "I guueess" he drew out his answer with a questioning tone. "So if you were to, I don't know, show a public display of affection that may speed up their leave?" you asked propping yourself up on your elbows and looking around your surroundings. Jason caught on and looked around as well, seeing no innocent bystanders.

He smirked down at you before crashing his lips into yours. Immediately kissing back, you felt utter bliss. His lips were soft and moved in perfect rhythm with yours. You smiled as you kissed him and you feel him do the same. It was passionate and desperate, you both had been waiting for this moment since you first met. It felt like you had been kissing for hours when you both pulled away, your lungs screaming for air. You both looked at each other breathless, "Wow" was all he could muster which was more than you because you could only nod. After that Jason's phone buzzed and he looked at it, there was a voice message from Tim.

The both of you looked back to the hill seeing it barren. Jason clicked the message it playing on speaker:

 _"Okay we won't follow you anymore! Just get a room for God sake!"_ Tim yelled into the phone causing the both of you to laugh. _  
_

_"Leave them alone Tim!"_ Dick was heard in the background, _"It was sweet! Jaybird's grown up"_

 _"I'm utterly baffled that a woman could like Todd"_ Damian could be heard mumbling in the background before the message cut out.

You giggled and Jason shook his head at his brother's mixed reactions. He looked up at you a bit embarrassed at the message. "Well, it will be interesting whenever I meet them" you said smiling. "Oh I am never taking you there, I actually want you to stick around" he said smiling, but their was a sense of concern in his voice too. You cupped his cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere, I know we just started officially dating but with you I feel something I've never felt before." You said before pulling him into a gentle loving kiss. He smiled and pulled away, "Took the words right out of my mouth" he said before reconnecting your lips.

Sadly the sweet moment was interrupted when two canines decided they wanted to give you both kisses too. Roscoe tackled you as Khione tackled Jason. After pushing them off Jason looked over at you smiling and laughing, you couldn't help but join him.

"At least we know they approve" he said before pulling you up to your feet. "I'm happy I decided to come to this park a few weeks ago" He said his arms wrapped around your waiste. You smiled, "Yeah, I'm happy you did too" you said resting your forehead against his. He reciprocated before saying "So, how about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds perfect" you said before the four of you departed from the park, though this time to the same location and you hand in Jason's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	6. A Fallen Goddess [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the reader who gets kidnapped at a young age for their powers (flight, (magic)archery) and they end up being sold to a villain to do their bidding. The batfam wants to help them get out of that life and not have to live like that anymore. Jason particularly want’s to help them because he understands what they are going through.  
> (Also Jason’s backstory I based off of the “Under the Red Hood” story-line)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F/n] - First Name  
> [L/n] - Last Name  
> [h/c] - hair color  
> [h/l] - hair length  
> [e/c] - eye color  
> [S/n] - Sister Name

_Pant Pant Pant_

Your lungs screamed for air and your legs begged for you to stop as they burned. You ran through the streets of Gotham, weaving around the few people on the sidewalks at this late hour. You were thrown nasty looks, but all you did was kept running.

You could hear the voices of the men, his men, after you beginning to come into earshot. This made you push your legs harder, whimpers escaping your throat as you pushed through the ﬁre in your body. You took a sharp turn into an alleyway. Grabbing onto the ﬁre-escape ladder, and beginning to climb. The muscles in your arms now burning like your other limbs.

“There she is!” One of the men yelled, your head snapped to them and fear ran through you. You climbed faster praying that someone would come to your rescue.

You reached the roof, his men right behind you. You ran to the ledge, quickly climbing on it. Looking left and right, no buildings were within jumping distance.

“No where to go now” One of the three men said wearing a smirk showing his yellow teeth. Shaking your head stepping back but your foot slipped off. You pulled it back before gravity could take over.

“No please” you whimpered while your whole body shook from fear and adrenaline. They only chuckled at your fear, “We can’t just let you go, you’re the professors’ ﬁrst success” another said stepping toward you. “And your a gift to our boss sweetie”

He grabbed your arm pulling you off the ledge and onto the concrete. He landed a swift punch to your cheek. Crying out you looked up at him fearfully. You raised your arm to him as your brown wings detracted in your defense, “No! No! Please! I promise not to run anymore!” You yelped, your eyes shut tight. “Good girl” he said before hitting you once more knocking you unconscious.

\----------

That was the last time you felt pain, emotion… anything. You’re nothing but a slave now, a servant… a killer. You do Black Mask’s bidding, your powers make you incredibly fatal. You were sold to him by Professor Hugo Stange, a madman. Who shattered you to the shell you were today.

You’re the reincarnation of the Greek Goddess Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, though you don’t know how that came to be.

You don’t know how many you’ve taken out with the bow and arrow you can summon from the light of the moon. Or with the ﬁghting style you were taught after you were gifted to him. One thing was for sure, they never heard you coming. They maybe heard a ﬂap of a wing before they didn’t hear anything at all.

Now at the age of 22, you’re under his _complete_ control. You did not utter a noise unless told to. You disobeyed, and you’d get beaten. Your arms, legs, and wings bound before his men kicked the shit out of you. You learned that the hard way when he ﬁrst became your boss.

Since he broke you, you never leave his side unless he sends you out to take care of someone. When he spoke to you, you were to only nod your head rather than speak. You haven’t talked in years. Not since you were broken. Since then, you respond to one name, ‘Goddess.’ You weren’t [F/n] [L/n] anymore, you were something else.

\----------

“Goddess, I have orders for you” Black Mask said to you. You nodded in acknowledgement. He smiled, he always smiled at your compliance. “I have a shipment coming in and I want you to watch over it, make sure nothing goes wrong. I want some reassurance in case Batman and his band of birds decides to make a surprise appearance.” He said walking around the room, his eyes never leaving yours. You nodded in compliance, “Good, now go” he said waving toward the door.

You looked at the door and ﬂipped up the black hood you wore, [h/c] hair tied back and tucked underneath. Adjusting the mask, over your mouth and nose like a muzzle, but not your eyes. Your [e/c] eyes, were cold and emotionless. Striking fear in everyone you faced, causing Sionis to keep them uncovered when he designed your gear.

You exited the room before heading to the roof. Sionis’ assistant feeding you the information of the shipment through the one way microphone in your ear.

\----------

At the shipment you stood on a roof ledge across from the yard, your brown wings ﬂared behind you. Watching as the men unloaded the supply of drugs and guns. You’d never watched over a shipment before, _‘I guess he really thinks someone is going to show’_ you thought your gaze not faltering.

That’s when you saw shadows our of the corner of your eye. Looking back at the yard you saw an explosion on the ship. _‘Batman’_ you thought before seeing him and the four others: Red Robin, Robin, Nightwing, and Red Hood. Upon spotting them you propelled yourself forward, landing between Mask’s men and them. When you landed a large dust cloud had been kicked up concealing you.

In that time you motioned for the men to go and they did as told. Then swiping your arm up vertically your bow formed in your hand. With the other you grabbed the string pulling it back as an arrow formed.

When the dust cleared there you stood. Bow raised and wings ﬂared as they held their weapons watching you. Batman and Red Hood were the only ones to have ever faced you. You never fought them. They just looked at you before retreating because they weren’t there to ﬁght you.

Red Hood lowered his gun and he gestured for the three to lower their weapons, they did so and looked at him confused. You were trying to understand what he was doing.

“Goddess. It’s what they call you right?” Batman asked in a stern voice.

_Silence_

“Do they even know your real name? [F/n] [L/n]?” he asked, that caught your attention. Your grip on the bow string tightening.

_Silence_

“Kidnapped at the age of 12. Your parents are still looking for you. We can help you.” Red Hood said next. “I know what it’s like to be where you are, the bad guy, but you can change that.”

You shook your head looking at him. He knew what you were going through and Jason especially wanted to help you. Him and Bruce had talked about wanting to help you after they ﬁrst came across you and found out who your were.

“Black Mask has made you do all of these things, we know you aren’t a bad person. I’ve talked to your parents. They told me what a caring girl you were, how you’d light up any space” Batman said next trying to persuade you.

You stood there thinking about your old life. Thoughts you hadn’t come across in years. But if they were looking for you so hard how come you never saw anything about it for 10 years.

“You’re lying” You croaked, your voice rough and strained from misuse.

“We’re not, they’ve been searching for you for 10 years. Black Mask kept that hidden from you.” Red Hood spoke again now taking a step toward you. Causing your arrow to immediately train on him. He pulled something rolled up out of his coat pocket before tossing to the ground in front of you. “Read it” he said pointing to the newspaper. You stepped forward holding the paper down with your foot.

There was a missing article on the page. You saw your name and school picture from when you went missing. Seeing that you lowered your bow and picked up the paper hastily. You looked over the article before noticing the date, it was from a month ago. You looked up at them before back down at the paper.

“He kept one more thing from you too” Red Hood started before Batman cut in. “Red Hood don’t” he commanded but Red Hood didn’t listen to him only said, “She needs to hear this!” you looked up at him.

“You have a little sister” he said loudly. _‘A… Sister?’_ You thought shocked. You were a sister, a big sister? You dropped your bow and it shattered. Then a picture fell out of the paper, you immediately picked it up. It was your parents and a little girl holding up a sign saying ‘[F/n] come home.’

You then felt emotions pour through you. You felt sad, angry, happy, everything. You hadn’t felt anything in over 5 years. And all of these new emotions made you collapse to your hands and knees as you pulled off your hood.

You heard footsteps run toward you and felt two hands on your shoulders. You looked up to see Red Hood, he had taken off his helmet and domino mask, his teal eyes stared at you. “Let us help you” he said softly. You stared back and nodded before he helped you up.

Jason couldn’t help but feel a little happy that he helped you. He understood what it’s like to be where you were. He wanted to help you and he was going to be there for you through every step of the way.

\----------

They were kind. Batman and the others. After the encounter they brought you back to the batcave. Taking x-rays for any implanted trackers and disabling them. They told you their identities to help your trust, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. You were grateful for their honesty with you, but you still decided to keep quiet.

They brought you up to the manor where you met Alfred. He gave you a room and some clothes. The room was something you hadn’t seen in a long time. While with Black Mask you slept in a locked isolated room, on a cold metal cot. This room was warm and homelike, it had the biggest bed you’d ever seen.

That room became your burrow, you didn’t leave it for the 3 days you had been there. Not eating or sleeping, something you had come to know throughout your abduction. Each came to try and get you to open up about what happened but you’d just stay silent. Visiting once or twice a day. Though Jason visited you multiple times, he would try and get you to open up about the abduction, but was also willing to just sit with you in a comfortable silence.

That’s what he was doing now. You sat looking out the window, knees pulled to your chest. He was leaning against the wall next to you trying to ﬁgure out what you were looking at.

Looking over to you he took in your features. Stunning [e/c] eyes and shining [h/l] [h/c] hair. He would be lying if he said he didn’t ﬁnd you attractive. Though it was not only your looks that attracted him, it was your past as well. He couldn’t help but see similarities.

“What happened?” He asked calmly, you met his blue eyes giving him a look that said ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ You turned your head back to the window, out of the corner of your eye you saw him shift his stance and come beside you.

He sat down next to you and began speaking, “You know I wasn’t always ‘the Red Hood,’ I was Robin once. I took Dick’s place after he became Nightwing, Bruce caught me trying to steal the tires off the batmobile” he said chuckling. You looked over interested in what he had to say. “Bruce took me in, pulled me off the street. He trained me, taught me what he knew. I trusted him with my life, I was proud to be Robin.” he said smiling and watching as birds ﬂew by the window.

“Was? Why did you stop?” You asked ﬂinching at the sound of your own voice. It was still rough but it was beginning to sound normal.

He looked at you surprised that you actually spoke, the corners of his mouth tugging up slightly. He went on to explain his death at the hands of the Joker, then his revival in the Lazarus Pit, his time as the kingpin in Gotham and his going after Black Mask. About the people he killed and how sometimes he still does kill but only when he feels it ﬁt. He ﬁnished with explaining how he was able to reconnect with his family.

During his entire story you could hear the pain in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. When your own voice shakes with the same pain, you can always hear it. He looked up at you and saw you watching him. “Why’d you tell me that?” you asked confused.

He shrugged, saying “I feel I can trust you with it”

You turned back to the window as he did the same. Bringing your knees down and taking a deep breath before starting, “They got me on my walk home from school” he looked at you cautiously. “Held a rag over my mouth until I passed out. I woke up in a dark room, my ankle chained to a bed. They performed multiple experiments on me until my powers showed them self. When they did, that’s when they began to break me. Beatings, starvation, sleep deprivation, everything. I tried to escape multiple times and was almost successful on my last try. But… I climbed onto the wrong roof and got myself cornered. After that, they upped the torture until I was nothing but a shell of a human being.” You explained as you stared into your lap.

You looked over to see him listening intently, “Then I was sold to Black Mask, becoming his biggest gun. I don’t know how many people I killed for him. I never left his side unless he was sending me out. He made me do terrible things, but I never stopped him. I could have stopped him but I didn’t.” You said before placing your face in your hands in frustration.

You heard Jason shift next to you and he pulled your hands away. He was now sitting in front of you, holding your hands in his. “It isn’t your fault, he made you do those things and if you didn’t obey he could’ve killed you.” Jason reassured keeping his eyes locked with yours. Their was something about his eyes that just made you feel safe.

He stood up bringing you with him. “I want to show you something” he said pulling you by the hand.

\----------

He brought you down to the empty cave. You followed him observing your surroundings. He stopped in front of a display case, coming up next to him you stopped in your tracks.

He looked over at you staring at the display case with his old Robin suit in it. “I look at this as a reminder to who I was. I’m not that person anymore, not by a long shot but a person’s past is important no matter how damaging.” He said and you looked at him.

“The suit that you wore before, it could be your reminder.” he said glancing over to you. “I wanted to ask you something” he began with a small smile on his face.

“What is it?” You asked, getting used to hearing your own voice again. Jason noticed it wasn’t rough anymore, it was soft and silvery.

“Would you like to use your powers to help people?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to make you uncomfortable in anyway. You looked at him a surprised expression on your face, before rapidly diverting your eyes to the ﬂoor.

“We have been investigating and we’re going after Black Mask tonight. The others and I wanted to know if you would be the one to take him down?” he asked as you were staring down at your feet. “I don’t know, what if he gets a hold of me again?” You asked worry laced in your voice.

He placed a hand on your shoulder and tilted your chin up. “I won’t let that happen” he whispered staring into your eyes.

Before you could stop yourself, you had wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. After the initial shock his ﬁgure relaxed and he wrapped his arms around your back.

“Thank you” You whispered against his shoulder. He simply nodded his arms around you tightening. It had been so long since you had any sort of humanly contact like this, it had become foreign to you.

You pulled back muttering a ‘sorry’ for the surprise hug. “Don’t worry about it” he waved it off. Jason in fact quite enjoyed it. “So was that a yes?” He asked smiling, you smiled a light chuckle escaping your throat before nodding.

He smiled before nodding as well, “Then I have something else to show you” he said walking over to a metal cabinet. “Bruce had this made incase you agreed” he said setting down a box. You opened it slowly until it’s contents were visible. You looked up at him in shock before back down at the contents.

You admired the new suit folded in the box, hastily pulling it out and laying it across the table. It was black with white accents. It had a shirt and jacket with no sleeves but long gloves. It connected to a hood. There were two belts one for your waist and another that had pouches that went on your thigh. Black boots with the same white accents. And ﬁnally a full face mask, except the eyes which had white outlines around them. It had a white design that had a circle in the center and then lines ﬂowing off of it. Like a moon and it’s rays.

You were speechless as you admired the material and markings.

“Like it?” Jason asked coming beside you and looking at it over your shoulder. You nodded not taking your eyes off the suit. “Now all you need is a name” he looked at the side of your face.

 _“Goddess”_ you stated simply. That surprised him, “Are you sure?” he asked brow furrowed. You looked at him, “As my reminder” you smiled, his face relaxed at your reasoning.

“Okay… Goddess” he answered a smile tugging at his lips.

\----------

Bruce and the others stood in the cave waiting to go after Black Mask. Jason had told them you agreed to joining them and had accepted the hero gig.

You stood in a separate room off of the main area of the cave. You had your suit on and were staring at the mask in your hands. Looking at you reﬂection in a mirror, you saw that you were like Jason. When you looked in the mirror you saw a different person from before everything that happened to you.

You weren’t the 12 year old [F/n] that was kidnapped by Strange and you weren’t Black Masks personal assassin. Not anymore. You were someone new, and you were ready to start your new chapter.

You pulled the mask on and then the hood over your head.

Looking your reﬂection one last time before walking out the door. Leaving both of who you were behind you. Stepping out that door you were someone different… Something different.

Upon rounding the corner the 5 looked at you. “Ready?” Bruce asked and you looked at him.

_“Ready”_

_\----------_

You were sitting on top of a roof that gave you full view of Black Mask’s hideout. You were kneeling out of sight and waiting for Bruce’s call over the communicator. The wind blew by ﬂowing through the feathers on your wings. Now being away from Black Mask, you noticed the little things again. The breeze, the stars, the smell of the city air. It was like you were experiencing the world for the ﬁrst time again. 

“Everyone in position?” Bruce’s voice pulling you from your trance. Everyone’s conﬁrmations followed the question he had asked. 

“Goddess are you in position?” he asked as you stood, eyes locked on the window. You lifted your arm as the moon bow formed in your hand, pulling back the string as an arrow formed. “Ready” you said taking aim for the top of the window. 

“On my mark” Bruce said, grip in the bow tightening. Taking even breaths, you waited. 

“Now!” Bruce commanded forcefully. As the word hit your ear, you let the arrow ﬂy. Making contact with the glass the entire window shattered. 

You heard the ﬁghting over the coms. You were about to ﬂy in as well when you heard Dick say through the communicator, “Black Mask escaped out the back exit, Goddess you have to catch him!” His voice faltering as he was focusing on the ﬁght at hand.   

“On it!” You answered before spreading your wings and soaring over the building the ﬁght was in. You saw Black Mask and two of his goons bursting out of the back door. Stopping when a white arrow landed in front of them. Soon followed by yourself. 

You landed on one knee with your head down, as the hood completely shadowed your face. Both his men charged at you but with a swift kick to one and a swipe with your bow to the other, they were knocked out cold. You picked your head up, lessening the shadow covering your masked features. 

Black Mask stared as he saw your eyes, “Goddess what is the meaning of this?! Stop this instant!” he commanded in a tone that you would have complied to days prior. You only stood there, a cold stare falling on him. 

He realized you weren’t under his control anymore, rapidly grabbing for the gun on his belt only to end up with his sleeve pinned by an arrow to the wall behind him. He pulled at it only for the opposite arm to meet the same fate. 

Looking over to you he looked as if he was about to say something but you drew your bow putting an arrow through his shoulder. He let out an agonizing wail, before turning to you not saying anything. 

“Funny how pain can shut a person up” You remarked in a smug tone. Glaring at you he went to speak again but you sent another arrow into the opposite shoulder, pain pulsing through his body. He was quiet again, “Not pleasant is it” you commented beginning to walk around the space. 

“I did those things so you’d reach your real potential instead of just letting that immense power stay dormant” he stated through gritted teeth. It being unknown whether they were grit together from pain or anger, or both.

“Potential!” you roared. 

“You made me do terrible things! Putting down innocent people, committing multiple evils!” your voice burned with malice. “You littered my skin with scars and my soul with sins” venom dripped from the words as if it was from a snake’s fangs. 

“You essentially placed me among the damned” your voice straining from intense rage as you stalked toward him. As you walked a single arrow formed in your hand. 

Upon coming face to face with him, you held the arrow head to his throat. “This is my _act of contrition_.” the cold coming off your tone could have made the temperature drop, as you pressed the arrow harder against his throat, drawing blood. His head was pressed against the brick wall trying to escape the blade. 

Within seconds of this the guys came bursting through the back door. Finding you with an arrow to Mask’s jugular. They stared about to yell for you to ‘stop’ but were cut off by the sound of the arrow pinging against the concrete before it shattered. 

You stepped back having left a deep but nonfatal gash on his neck. “That scar will act as a reminder of this… of your failure to control me” you growled under your breath before withdrawing. 

Spreading your wings and taking off into the night sky. You left the ﬁve behind as you soared above the clouds. If you had stayed there you would’ve done more damage, so you left him in the capable hands of Batman. 

\----------

The ﬁve returned to the manor after Black Mask was taken into police custody. They searched for you in every room of the manor and cave only to ﬁnd you absent from them all. You had removed your communicator, meaning no tracking or talking. 

Alfred said he hadn’t seen you and now they were all getting uneasy. They had split up again checking for everywhere for you. 

Jason had gone out to look in the manor gardens and was unsuccessful… Until he looked up at the roof on his way back to the manor doors. He saw a ﬁgure sitting up there just staring at the moon. He ran inside, then down to the cave. Seizing a grappling hook before going back outside, then onto the opposite side of the roof. 

He cautiously approached you, realizing you hadn’t noticed him, looking as if you were in deep thought. “[F/n]?” he asked softly, coming beside you. You looked up meeting his blue eyes. “Hey” you said quietly before turning your attention back to the sky.

Jason took a seat next to you, watching the stars as well. 

“Is he?” you asked looking over to him. “Yeah, he’ll be paying for everything he’s done.” he responded locking his eyes with yours. Nodding you muttered “Good.” 

“Are you alright?” He asked, subconsciously moving closer. “Yeah I’m ﬁne. I guess I just ﬁnally feel…. Free” you shrugged looking back to the sky. “We heard you over the coms, I didn’t know you had scars.” he said not looking away from your face. “Uh, yeah they’re on my torso mostly. Mask and Strange told the men they had break to not stray from there, saying they ‘may have need for that pretty face’” you explained meeting his blue hues again. 

You pulled the area of the suit that covered your shoulder off to the side. You held it out of the way showing him the multiple scars on your shoulder. Jason couldn’t help but trace his ﬁngers over them. After retracting his hand you pulled your suit back into place. 

“We really are alike” He said pulling up the back of his shirt showing you his. You mimicked his actions of brushing the scars on his back. He pulled his shirt back down before turning to face you. “We’re a match made in heaven” you joked a smile forming on your lips. 

Jason couldn’t pull his eyes away from yours, gently pushing back a loose strand of [H/c] hair out of your face. His hand tracing down your cheek stopping at your jawline. A tingling feeling lingering in its wake. 

You both seemed to gravitate toward each other, until your faces were millimeters apart. “Can I?” he asked, his breath fanning your lips. You bit your bottom lip, driving him remotely crazy, before whispering, “yes.” 

After the conformation he swiftly closed the distance. It was clumsy at ﬁrst but quickly turned fervent, stirring feelings you hadn’t felt in 10 years. He brought his other hand up to the opposite side of your jaw, cradling your face and tilting your head as the kiss deepened. A smile grew on your face as he kissed you. 

You both pulled away when your lungs were begging for air. He rested his forehead on yours, both panting and smiling. “That was my ﬁrst kiss” you whispered. His smile expanded as he heard that. He pecked your lips once more before pulling you to your feet. “Everyone’s probably looking for us.” He said pulling you to the edge of the roof, you both getting down before walking into the manor.

\----------

After taking down Black Mask, you stayed at the manor. You had to get used to normal living again. Helping Alfred out around the manor, he showed you how to cook and proper ways to clean up, though Jason would also teach you some recipes. Mainly things you had forgotten. At night you would go out on patrol, learning your new role as a protector. 

Though you knew the inevitable of having to see your family was coming. You were nervous that they wouldn’t accept the person you had become and the sins you have committed. Jason along with his brothers reassured you the best they could, but it had little effect. 

So when the day came, you were panicking on the inside. You masked it easily, only Jason noticing. He stood with you in the living room of the manor while you waited for your family’s arrival. He held your hand, rubbing circles over your knuckles. Jason had become your main support system here. You both understood each other’s pasts more than anyone could. “It’ll be ﬁne, I promise” he said trying to get you to loosen up. You only watched the birds outside the window, thinking about everything you had done during the past 10 years. 

Bruce was currently talking to your parents, telling them the made up story that he had connections in Gotham PD and that’s how he was able to ﬁnd you. Along with explaining that you had been through a lot. 

“Mr. and Mrs. [L/n] I need you to understand that your daughter has been through hell and back. She’s not the same girl you lost all those years ago. She has scar tissue on 15% of her body from a variation of weapons, multiple improperly healed fractures, and we can only guess how damaged she is… psychologically.” 

“Has she opened up to anyone?” your mother asked still processing everything Bruce said. “She’s only really talked to my son Jason” Bruce told them. “I need you both to understand that she’s not the [F/n] you remember her as.” 

They both said they understood and that they were ready to see you. Leaving your little sister behind with Alfred. You parents entered the room, your back turned to them. Jason left your side, nodding to your parents as he left the room to give you privacy. 

“[F/n]?” Your mother said cautiously. Your breath hitched hearing her voice. Slowly turning around and they came into your view. 

You looked at them both before smiling, “Mom.. Dad” you whispered as tears began to form in your eyes. They both stepped toward you. Your mother hesitantly lifted a hand, it ghosting over your cheek, before she threw her arms around you in an embrace. You tightly wrapped your arms around her back, your head resting on her shoulder with your eyes tightly shut. 

You looked up at your dad who’s eyes glistened with tears as he wrapped his arms around the both of you, saying “My beautiful girl.” 

Pulling out of the embrace your mother cradled your face as a few tears slipped out of your eyes. But you quickly wiped them away. 

“Mommy, Daddy” A small voice said from the room entrance. Your parents smile waving the young girl over, you stared at her starstruck. “[S/n] this is your big sister” your mother said crouching next to her. You kneeled down and held a hand out to her, “Hi, I’m [F/n]” you said with a smile, a few more tears trailing down your cheeks. 

She came up to you cautiously, ignoring your hand. Wrapping her small arms around your neck in a hug. You were shocked at ﬁrst, before wrapping your arms around her small ﬁgure. She wiggled out of your embrace, wiping away the tears with her small hands. “Don’t be sad” she said smiling. 

You let out a breathy chuckle before telling her, “They’re happy tears, I always wanted a little sister.” A huge grin broke on her face as she jumped into your arms again. 

\----------

After the reunion Bruce invited you all to stay for dinner. Which your parents accepted. 

When dinner was over, Jason noticed you had disappeared. He walked out into the cold night air, checking to see if you were out on the patio. He saw you leaning against a column. 

“I’m happy that your parents took that well.” He said coming next to you. Looking over you smiled at him, “Yeah, me too” you answered. 

He took your hands pulling you toward him and he wrapped his arms around your waist, “I’m gonna miss having you here” he said resting his forehead on yours. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me plenty.” you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He tilted his head capturing your lips with his before saying, “Yeah, I know”


	7. Hustled [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an athlete and have to keep an eye on your diet and physical condition. Having to work out everyday you were just returning home form a 6 mile run when you see them. Your one weakness that you cannot indulge in. Even Jason can be weak sometimes

You jogged up to the doors to your apartment building. Pulling out a single headphone, scouring your coat pockets for the keys. It was cold and you had just ran 6 miles. Wanting to get inside already, you hurried your pace.

Seeing your breath as you sighed in relief upon finding the keys in your pocket. Walking into the lobby of your apartment building and riding the elevator up to the 4th floor.

Upon reaching the destination, you walked toward your and Jason’s shared apartment. Jason was usually awake when you came back from work-outs but you could never be sure. He got back from patrol later than usual and there was a good chance he was still sleeping.

Slipping the key into the door you entered the apartment quietly. Slipping off your shoes and shedding the extra layers of clothes until you were just in a t-shirt and athletic pants, nose and cheeks rosy from the bitter winter air.

Walking into the kitchen you grabbed a glass from the cupboard before glancing at the counter. Doing a double take upon seeing the 10 boxes of girl scout cookies. Your jaw dropped at seeing the array of boxes.

“What the hell? Where did these come from?” You questioned picking up a box of Thin Mints. There had to be a box of each type along with duplicates.

You huffed setting the box down, a bit mad at your strict training diet right now. Why couldn’t girl scout cookie season be when you weren’t at the peak of your training for [Fav Sport].

Jason promised to eat healthy with you too, he was about to get an ear full. You heard someone stirring from down the hall where your shared bedroom was. Turning away from the cookies and going to the fridge you grabbed the necessities to make eggs, along with the orange juice.

You began to crack eggs when a pair of arms wrapped around your waist. “Mornin’ babe” Jason hummed, his morning voice gruff and groggy. Nestling his head in the crook of your neck, he placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin.

“You are weak” You simply stated, causing his head to shoot up.

“What?” he questioned, and amused grin on his face. “How so?”

You gestured to the cookie boxes behind you. “Ohhh” he now understood as he turned around, retracting his arms. Much to your displeasure. “Girl scouts stopped by while you were gone”

“And you had to buy ten boxes?” you giggled as he wrapped his arms around your waist again. “I couldn’t resist they needed to sell 10 more to win a prize they wanted, they hustled me.”

You turned in his arms so you were facing him with your arms around his neck, “You’re telling me that the _infamous_ ‘Red Hood’ couldn’t turn down a couple of girl scouts” laughing at his excuse.

“They were very convincing.” He pouted looking down at you

“Oh I’m sure they were” you teased furrowing your eyebrows, unconvinced. “You’re just lucky I like girl scout cookies. As long as you won’t tell about my cheating my diet”

“I would never” he gasped, faux offended. Eliciting an eye roll, “Jason Peter Todd what am I going to do with you?” you questioned, tilting your head.

He smirked before shifting to where his lips were hovering over yours. “I have a few ideas” he mused before pulling you into an electrifying lip lock. It getting more heated by the second as he took your breath away.

Lifting you up he swiftly carried you out of the kitchen, leaving the cookies and unmade breakfast to lay forgotten.


	8. Surprise [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.. You didn’t get a chance to tell him beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F/n] - First Name [L/n] - Last Name

Bright lights and ringing were the only things that registered in your brain. You couldn’t move as you felt pain pulsing through you. Head splitting as you drifted in and out of consciousness. 

Voices of strangers pierced the veil of ringing every-so-often. “[F/n] I need you to stay awake honey.” a female voice was saying as the lights above you continuously shifted. 

Your vision cleared some to see a woman in blue scrubs leaning over you. Multiple others in scrubs and lab coats. 

Her mouth was moving but the ringing had taken over. 

Lips quivering as you try to speak. “W-Where’s Dick? I-I n-need D-Dick.” voice weak and strained. 

Her voice pierced through again, “He’s coming sweetie just stay awake” 

You tried your best to do as she told but the lights began to dim and the ringing began to take over once more. Before darkness took over, your mind replayed the sound of screeching wheels and crushing metal. Then darkness welcomed you sweetly. 

\-----

Dick sprinted into the ER after hearing about the car accident. 

Getting to the desk he ran a hand through his hair as the nurse looked up. “Can I help you sir?” she acknowledged him. 

“[F/n] [L/n], I-I was called that she was in an accident. I’m her b-boyfriend Dick Grayson.” the words rapidly sputtering out of his mouth. 

“Oh of course, let me get you one of her doctors” The woman stood from the desk and walked away from the man currently freaking out. 

“Dick!” he turned to see his three brother running over to him “We heard about [F/n] is she alright?” Tim questioned as they stopped in front of him. 

“I-I don’t know, I’m waiting on her doctor. Where’s Bruce?” he tried to keep his mind off you. 

“Father is on his way” Damian answered. 

“Mr. Grayson” Dick turned to face a pair of doctors. One male and one female. 

“Yeah, that’s me. How’s [F/n]?” Dick tried his best to keep his cool, but how could he? You’re the love of his life who was just in a life threatening accident. He was freaking out. 

“I’m Dr. Christopher and this is Dr. Aarons” the male Doctor introduced them. “She’s currently in surgery, there was some lacerations of blood vessels but the surgery should take care of those injuries. Her right leg was also crushed when the hood of the car was pushed into the driver seat. It’s broken in two places, along with a concussion.” 

“But she’s going to be alright?” Jason piped up from behind Dick, practically reading Dick’s mind. 

“As long as the surgery goes well she should make a full recovery” the female doctor, Dr. Aarons, stated. Dick breathed a sigh of relief whilst stepping back and running his hands through his hair. 

“It also seems the baby retained no injuries.” Dr. Christopher informed them. Dick stopped in his tracks looking straight at him, “What? What baby?” his brothers sharing his shocked expression. 

“We’re sorry we thought you knew” the doctors stood there a bit awkwardly.

“Sh-She’s pregnant? No no she can’t be pregnant” he shook his head whist crossing and uncrossing his arms. 

“Mr. Grayson she’s two months along” the male doctor assured. 

“Dick maybe you should sit down” Jason put a hand on his shoulder “Think through this” 

“Uh yeah, thank you” he mumbled to the doctors before taking Jason’s advice. 

\-----

Dick sat there thinking two months back. You guys always used protection, how’d this happen? All of a sudden remembering a surprise visit in the shower he had made to you. It all makes sense now. And he’s going to be a dad. 

HOLY SHIT! He’s going to be a dad! 

“Oh my god! Guys! I’m gonna be dad!” Dick perked up a bit as realization came. 

“Hadn’t noticed” Jason patted his shoulder. “There’s going to be a mini-Grayson? Great” Damian said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Causing Tim to hit him on the back of his head. “We’re happy for you Dick.” 

Bruce walked in moments later, “Dick, how’s [F/n]?” 

“She’s in surgery but the doctors say she should make a full recovery” Dick explained before Damian butted in, “And pregnant” 

“Damian!” Dick yelled drawing the attention of the waiting room. 

“What? I don’t understand” Bruce looked over his sons. 

“Turns out [F/n]’s two months pregnant. Bruce I’m going to be a dad” Dick smiled, Bruce was shocked at ﬁrst but then let his posture relax. He put a hand on his shoulder, “Alfred is going to be ecstatic, congratulations Dick”

“Mr. Grayson” Dr. Aarons from before drew his attention. “Ms. [L/n] is out of surgery, she should be waking up soon. You can wait in her room if you like.” Dick nodded before turning back to his family. 

“I’m going to stay with her, I can call you when she wakes up. I don’t know how long she will be.” Dick explained looking at his family. They nodded before bidding him goodbye, going to get something to eat until Dick called. 

\-----

When Dick was shown to your room, you were still asleep from the meds. You had some bumps and bruises, your leg was elevated whilst in a cast. 

He smiled seeing as you were going to be alright. Not being able to keep his eyes away from your stomach. You’re pregnant with his child, the both of you had talked about it but never acted on it. Well, purposefully. 

Pulling up a chair to your bedside, taking your hand in his. ‘She’s going to be a great mother’ he thought looking at you lovingly. Resting his chin on his opposite hand he watched you, thinking about a little boy or girl being a mixture of you both. 

He felt his eyelids getting heavy, the warmth of your hand relieving every worry he had. Dozing off he couldn’t help but dream of your soon to be perfect family. 

\-----

You woke up to bright lights and a warm weight in your hand. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the lights as you began to feel the pain rush through you. Free hand moving to your abdomen, lightly grazing your thumb over it. _‘The baby’s okay’_ you thought before looking to your other hand. 

A smile graced your face upon seeing Dick asleep, slouched on your bed. Lightly you squeezed his hand, “Dick” whispering as he stirred awake. 

Rubbing his eyes he looked up at you. When he registered what was happening, a smile beamed on his face as he pounced to kiss you. 

His lips crashed into yours, hands cupping your face as he leaned over you. His kiss was full of love, relief, and excitement. Excitement? Why was he so excited? 

He pulled away from you. Whimpering “ow” upon feeling a jolt of pain from the fast movements. “Sorry sorry!” he apologized adjusting so you’d be comfortable. 

Smiling he rested his forehead against yours. “I’m so happy you’re alright” whispering as his nose brushed against yours. Smiling you responded, “I’m happy you’re here. But what happened, I don’t remember much.” 

“Well that’s because you have a concussion. You were in a car accident sweets, a drunk driver hit you head on” bringing his hand up caressing your cheek. 

“Dick I have to tell you something" you mumbled making him sit back some. He shook his head “I already know” you gave him a quizzical look. “The doctors spilled the beans” he cleared up. 

“Surprise” you sheepishly grinned. “I was going to tell you, I wanted to make it special”

“Trust me [F/n] this is special, and will make one hell of a story” he chuckled before pecking your forehead. 

“So you’re not mad?” You diverted your eyes, taking his hand in yours. 

“Am I mad? Of course I’m not mad, I’m ecstatic. I can’t wait to have a baby with you.” His beaming smile lighting up the entire room. 

“I never thought I could feel so good after a car accident” you laughed. Dick joined you before “I can’t wait to get you out of this place. Take you home.” he smiled before placing a hand on your stomach “both of you.”


	9. Dislocations Gone Right [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a figure skater fic, I really hope you all love it! It’s a longer one so fair warning lol. I tried my hardest to use correct terminology and did quite a bit of research for it. I really hope you guys enjoy this! (I appreciate any feedback <33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fd/n] - Friend Name

If there was one thing you love, it’s figure skating. It’s been something you’ve done since you were a child. Always striding to get to that next step, complete that next turn, land that next jump. In the winter you could be found at a frozen pond behind your home, in the summer it was at the ice rink. Your parents watched you grow as their child and an athlete. Everyone in your family found your skating captivating whenever they got the chance to watch you. Family friends would often end up finding you on the pond and end up watching you as well.

You are born for this. It’s what you were put on this earth to do, and nothing was going to stop you. And nothing did. Continuing to grow in your skating, winning contest after contest. First place ribbons were your wallpaper. Winning at nearly every level. Though you had one step to overcome, and that’s to get into the Olympics. One day you’d represent everyone in your country on the ice. You know that day will come, it has too. It just has too.

So despite multiple concerns expressed by your coach and family you train day after day. Constantly being told not to strain yourself. How were you supposed to slow down when you’re this close?!

It wasn’t until a childhood friend asked if you would stop by to see her at one of the ice skating classes she would teach. Saying how the minute she expressed the both of you are friends her students begged for you to come and visit them. You had training to do, but how could you turn this down? You’d always wanted to help someone learn. Guest teaching a whole class would be an honor. So, you accepted the offer. 

\-----

You were walking toward the ice rink your friend worked at. Hair pulled back with your bag hanging loosely on your shoulder. Though you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings while reading some texts from your coach. He was once again scolding you over not having taken any breaks since you were told you’re eligible participate in preliminary rounds.

This is kind of a break, right?

Walking in you accidentally bumped into someone, mumbling an apology before making your way inside. Not taking in the faces of the two men you bumped into.

Walking into the area of the rink you heard laughing and squealing. Obviously it was the young class warming up. Tucking your phone away, smiling at the sight of the young skaters.

Leaning against the barrier you just stared through the glass for a while. Watching the kids warm up and your friend making sure everyone was doing it correctly, you weren’t pulled away until you heard a small voice gasp.

Seeing a small girl with black locks and a pair of sparkling green eyes. “Y-you’re [F/n] [L/n]” she smiled pointing to you. Smiling with a small laugh you kneeled to her eye level, “I am, what’s your name sweetie?”

She smiled widely, “Lian!” exclaiming happily. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Lian.” holding your hand out to her. She took it, still beaming. “But excuse me if I’m wrong, shouldn’t you be warming up with your class?” noticing the pair of skates on her feet. She nodded before waving to you and running to the door of the rink. You were about to yell for her not to run in her skates but she was already gone and on the rink.

Laughing to yourself you shook your head. “She reminds me of me” sitting in a chair to slip your own pair on. “[F/n]!” Turning your head to the voice of your friend. “[Fd/n]” you greeted, standing up on the blade without so much as a wobble. Giving her a quick hug before she led you to the rink. “Gosh how have you been?” she questioned.

“You know, a lot of training. Getting scolded by my coach for over training.” You laughed, as did she. “You never were one for taking breaks” commenting while stepping on to the ice. Following suit you shrugged, “Guilty is charged.”

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE LINE UP” [Fd/n] called as all of the kids came over and stopped in front of you both. They all stared at you in awe. You looked at the class of about 7, 5 being girls and 2 being boys. “Okay everyone this is my friend I was telling you about, [F/n] [L/n]” they all smiled at you. “Hi everyone it’s so great to meet you all” waving to the kids with a smile of your own.

Noticing as the girl you recognized as Lian leaned to one of the boys and whispered “Told ya she was pretty” as the boy just blushed. Allowing you a small chuckled.

“What do you all say we get started, with some forward swizzles?” [Fd/n] clapped her hands together smiling. The kids proceeded to do their moves, this one a simple movement of skating your feet apart and then back together while gliding forward. All while keeping both skates on the ice. You watched and helped the kids where you could.

They liked to ask you a lot of questions on what it was like to be at your level. Especially during their water breaks. You barely got any time to talk to [Fd/n] because of their questions, not that you minded them.

The water breaks fell between teaching the kids. The lesson consisted of swizzles, dips, two foot glides, and even some one foot glides. You were rather impressed with the kids, often remembering back to when you first started skating.

It was fun to help them. Relaxing even. You were sad when the lesson began to draw to a close, loving teaching these kids. Sharing the passion you have for the sport with them. Crossing your arms you watched as [Fd/n] talked about an upcoming youth competition. Though as soon as she finished Lian had her hand in the air, ready to ask a question. “Yes Lian?”

“Can [F/n] please please please show us how she skates?” she begged, the other children nodding in agreement. Though you were taken aback at the question, you looked between the kids and [Fd/n] before sputtering out a ‘yes.’

Gliding over you stopped in front of the kids. “What do you guys what to see me do?” you asked, swaying your hands at your sides. They just shrugged, looking over you saw parents beginning to arrive and decided it’d be best to keep this short. “How about a couple spins?” you questioned smiling. All of their faces lit up at the suggestion as they vigorously nodded their heads.

You glided away from the group, turning to the group and digging the blade of your skate into the ice to bring you to a stop, not noticing as someone else came into the facility. 

\-----

“Ready?” Jason heard someone call. His attention immediately drawing to the center of the rink, seeing the same girl that had bumped into him and Roy earlier. Jason had gone with him because Roy asked him to pick up Lian, Roy wanted to make sure that there wouldn’t be any trouble with Jay getting her.

However, he recognized you from somewhere, but he just couldn’t place it. He watched as you stuck the pick of your skate into the ice. Having his attention he leaned against the barrier of the rink, watching your every move. He was completely captivated.

Witnessing as you pushed yourself forward, building momentum before pushing off and doing two full rotations, landing on one foot you used the momentum from landing to repeat the motion, and pushing off the third time you went into a double axel adding another half spin after the first two. All before landing graceful on one blade again and halting yourself.

“Whoa!” he heard the group of kids say in awe by you. But he had to admit, he was pretty in awe by you as well. He’d never seen anything so graceful, and he has an acrobat for a brother. Though he wasn’t expecting for you to look over. His blue eyes met with your [e/c] hues, and he couldn’t help but smile at you. Seeing a blush cross your face as you sheepishly smiled at the ice and skated over to the group.

His eyes didn’t come off of you, watching as you talked with Lian’s instructor. Finding your every move enchanting. It wasn’t until a certain ‘niece’ of his came running over.

“Uncle Jay! Uncle Jay!” she squealed running up to him. “Hey kiddo” he sweeped her up into a hug, missing the endearing look he was currently being given by you. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes! You have to meet Ms. [F/n] she’s so nice! And and she’s a professional ice skater! Can we please stay and watch her practice?” She begged, having heard your conversation with [Fd/n].

He simply smiled and nodded, Liam surprised she wouldn’t have to give him puppy dog eyes.

\-----

And In fact Lian had heard you right. Like everyday, there is no time to take a break.

“You really shouldn’t overwork yourself like this.” [Fd/n] said watching you stretch your shoulders. Scoffing and rolling your eyes, “You sound like my mother.” A laugh escaping your throat. “If I can get this move mastered, there’s no way I won’t qualify!”

“What is this move?” She cocked an eyebrow at you, a curious look on her face. Turning to her on your skates, you stood proud before saying “A quadruple lutz spin.”

Her jaw dropped to the ice, “You would be the first woman to do that!”

“I know, that’s why I’ve been training so hard, I’m trying to master it!” Smiling at her, she let out a sigh. “Fine I won’t nag you but, be careful please. I have to go to my other job but the rink is yours”

“Thank you [Fd/n], let’s do this again” pulling her into a hug. She returned it smiling “Yeah, yeah, I’m the best” she muttered, making you laugh. After waving goodbye to her you set to work. Oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching you.

Jason and Lian were the only ones left in the area, Lian watched your every move. She watched as you would push off make a few rotations before hitting the ice again, half the time landing on your ass. Jason was impressed with your perseverance, after a calming breath or two you’d be back on your feet, ready to give it another go. It’s admirable. Though it was beginning to get late and Jason had to get Lian home to Roy before he got back from a mission he had with Oliver.

“Lian we should go soon” ruffling the girl’s black locks. “Noooo” she whined, whipping around to look at him. “Lian I have to get you home before your dad gets back” Jason reasoned. The girl simply crossed her arms and pouted, “We can stay a few more minutes” he gave in with a sigh.

Looking back over, he saw you going at it for another time. Though on the way down the pick of your skate got caught on the ice, watching as you tried to stop yourself with your arm before you fell full force on your wrist.

\-----

Hearing a dreadful popping noise, pain shot through your wrist and up your arm, “Son of a!” you yelled clutching it. Looking at your wrist, seeing it contorted in all the wrong ways. “Fucking fantastic” you mumbled laying your head back on the ice.

“Hey are you alright?!” a deeper voice yelled from the stands. Looking over you saw Lian and the man you locked eyes with earlier. “I-I don’t think so” calling back while sitting up and cradling your injured wrist. “Can you get out on your own?” he questioned again. Nodding you got to your feet before skating over to the door. The duo meeting you there and opening it for you.

Sitting down on a chair Jason kneeled in front of you. “Lian can you run and get some ice please?” she looked at him before nodding and running off toward the ice machine.

“Here let me see” holding his hand out, voice gentle. But he grimaced upon seeing it, examining the injury carefully. “What’s your name?” you asked, watching as his eyes trailed up to yous. “Jason Todd, you?”

“[F/n] [L/n]” smiling at him. Nodding his head, “Ah so you’re Miss [F/n].” Chuckling you answered “That I am” before he returned to your wrist, touching one spot making you jump from a jolt of pain “ow!”

“Sorry, I just- I was seeing if it was dislocated. It’s dislocated.” meeting your eyes again. “You need to go to the hospital”

You let out a sigh, “Dammit” rubbing your face. “I’ll have to call a cab” looking around for your phone. “No it’s fine, Lian and I can take you.” Jason offered. “No, no, I couldn’t ask that of you” waving your uninjured hand in front of you.

“No I insist, you shouldn’t wait to get that checked out. I’ve seen my fair share of injuries and that’s not a pretty one”

He was standing in front of you now. Sighing you nodded, “Thank you” leaning down to untie your skates. Noticing as he ran over to your bag and grabbed your things before bringing them over. Throwing your skates in the bag before pulling on your tennis shoes. But realizing you couldn’t tie them with your hand.

Without a moment’s hesitation Jason kneeled down and swiftly tied the laces. Leading you to thank him for what felt like the thousandth time. Finding him very sweet and caring, not to mention attractive. Just look at that jawline.

“I got the ice!” Lian yelled running over with the item, snapping you out of your thoughts. Smiling you took it from her, “and thank you Lian”

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” Jason nodded his head toward the door, standing up you went to grab your bag. “No keep the ice on your wrist, I’ll carry that.” snatching up your bag before you could even respond. Lian giggled, “My Uncle Jay has good reflexes and is fast”

You smiled at her “Oh really?” She nodded smiling widely. Then going on to tell multiple stories about Jason, during the entire ride to the hospital. Jason couldn’t get a single word in, just chuckling at her constant talking.

When walking into the ER the nurse’s eyes widened at the sight of your wrist. She pushed you to the top of the list and got your paperwork done. Before you knew it, you were in a hospital room with Jason and Lian. Lian having fallen asleep in the chair in the corner.

“She’s a cutie” nodding to the girl. He chuckled, “Yeah, my friend sure can make’em”

“Thank you for all of this Jason, it means a lot” turning more to face him, keeping the ice on your wrist. “No problem, can’t just leave Lian’s hero to suffer from a dislocated wrist can I?” the smirk prevalent in his tone. “Guess not” you shrugged.

You went on chatting for a good while before the doctors returned with the results on your x-rays. Much to your luck and relief it wasn’t a serious dislocation. They would have to sedate you to put it back in place and you’d need a cast though. But they could start preparations to put you under as soon as possible.

Jason noticed your whole demeanor relax tremendously. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just really happy it’s not too serious. Man if it was my foot or something, who knows what would happen? Might have even jeopardized my Olympics chances” letting a sigh escape after the sentence. “You’re going to be in the Olympics?!” Jason’s eyes widened in disbelief. Giggling you answered, “I don’t know yet but I’m eligible, just need to qualify”

“That’s amazing, you’re amazing!” Losing control of his own mouth for a moment. The words making you both blush.

“Um, hey what do you say when you get the cast and I drop off Lian, we go get some dinner?” he offered with confidence but you could sense some meekness or nervousness in his demeanour. You smiled, feeling butterflies in your stomach “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

He beamed at you before nodding, both of you not having noticed Lian had awoken. “Uncle Jay is going on a date with Miss [F/n]!” she yelled excited, the both of your whipping around to see her bright eyed and bushy tailed.

You looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Perhaps Lian has a new aunt coming her way in the future.


	10. K-9 Unit [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all like this! It was a joy to write!
> 
> Italicized is a German command (German is often the language K-9 unit dogs are trained in (in America anyways)). Here is a sight that helped me with the translation - http://www.vonfalconer.com/commands.html

Officer Richard Grayson. He does his due diligence on his cases or on patrol with his partner. Those two are inseparable, a match made in heaven. Always calling his partner ‘baby girl’ or ‘sweetheart.’ They’re definitely an amazing match and in perfect sync.

But, did I mention his partner is a dog?

Spirit is her name. A beautiful German Shepherd with quite the bite. You would know, you’re the one who helped Dick become a K-9 officer and actually introduced him to Spirit. You and Dick work in the same precinct, being 2 out of 3 K-9 officers detailed to it.

Dick was rather close with his dog, he always told you about how he’d take her to the park on their days of, where she would let off steam. Along with wanting to introduce her to his younger brother. However, he lived back in Gotham and Dick hadn’t gotten the chance to have him out.

You found it endearing when he told you that. Having not know he had siblings, it surprised you slightly. He went on to explain how he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and has 3 younger brothers. Saying their names are Jason, Tim, and Damian.

There has always been an unusual spark between the both of you. You’d flirt back and forth but it never really went past that. Dating a coworker could get messy, and this job was complicated enough.

So, you’d leave it at the flirting. Nothing more, nothing less. Simple. It’s not that you didn’t find Dick attractive or had nothing in common with him. You did, a lot actually and you both enjoyed many of the same things. It was just a risk you weren’t willing to take. And sadly, your life is your job, that doesn’t leave much room for dating.

Which is why you show up back to your apartment, only companion being your canine partner Zeus. Your schedule was pretty consistent. Get up, go for a run, go to work, come home, go to bed, repeat. A rather simple schedule, your job being the most unpredictable thing.

However, you were looking forward to your day off. It had been a while and your boss insisted on it. So you went to bed excited to sleep in.

The next morning you slept until around 10:30, much later than your usual 5:30 to 6 morning. Upon getting up you made some breakfast for yourself, along with some coffee. Changing into some athletic clothes you got ready to take a run. Picking up Zeus’ leash you looked around for him, _“Hier Zeus Hier.”_ Calling for him in German, the language they are trained in.

It wasn’t long until he trotted up in front of you. “ _Gute Hund!_ Good Boy!” you praised while scratching behind his ears. Clipping the leash to his leather collar before opening the door. His ears perked and tail wagged knowing exactly what was going on. “Want to go for a run?” scratching his head again. He barked in response, eagerly moving in his place. “Come on, _geh weiter._ ” Nodding your head out the door, he excitedly followed you out. Staying by your side. Honestly the leash wasn’t needed, but on public sidewalks a dog needs to be on a leash. Wouldn’t want to have to ticket yourself.

“Good morning” your neighbors greeted you while passing in the hall. “Good morning, how are you today?” winking at the little girl grasping her mother’s hand. She smiled up at you before looking back to Zeus. “We’re good, just getting back from some early morning errands. You and Zeus finally get a day off?”

You nodded smiling, “About time right. We have to start our run but maybe you can come over for coffee later, and maybe Abby can play with Zeus”

“Really?!” The little girl’s eyes lit up at the offer. “As long as it’s okay with your mom” looking at the woman.

“We’d love to [F/n], how does 6 sound?” She grinned down at your daughter before diverting her attention back to you. “Sounds like a date” winking at the little girl again who giggled. “I’ll see you later” chucking while walking away. They called to you their goodbyes before you were on the elevator.

Once on the street, you and Zeus started your run. Taking your regular route from your apartment, through a park nearby, and back. It was an uneventful run, Zeus sticking to your hip the entire time. He’s beautifully trained, probably the best police dog in the city.

Running through the park you stopped upon hearing familiar laughter. Looking around and laying eyes on the one and only Dick Grayson throwing a frisbee to Spirit. You noticed a younger boy with him, no older than 10 or 11.

Smiling while watching Spirit bring the frisbee back to the younger boy, of whom seemed to be ecstatic at the well trained animal. Though your [e/c] eyes soon met a pair of blue eyes, “Hey [F/n]!” Dick waved when seeing you, causing the boy to eye you suspiciously.

You jogged over to the duo, calling Zeus to come with you, trotting behind you upon coming closer. “Good morning Dick, who’s this?” Smiling at the young boy, of whom drew his attention away from you and to the dog at your side.

“This is my youngest brother Damian, he’s quite the animal lover and wanted to meet Spirit.” Dick introduced him while placing a hand on Damian’s shoulder, which he shrugged off. “Oh, it’s great to meet you Damian, I’ve heard good things about you.” He looked up at you, a scrutinizing glint in his eyes.

“Who are you? One of Grayson’s interests?” Damian openly asked. Dick immediately blushed and growled the boy’s name. You laughed nervously, rubbing the back of your neck, “Uh, no. We work together, I’m [F/n] [L/n]. Zeus here and I are apart of the K-9 unit as well.” Holding a hand out to him. Taking it he shook your hand “Shame” he mumbled.

Making Dick send the boy a glare once more. You only laughed at the exchange, actually feeling rather flattered by the comment. You chatted innocently until you noticed the time slipping away quicker than you thought.

“Well as much fun as it is running into you both, we have to finish our jog. See you boys later.” Waving to the two before turning to finish your run, _“Hier Zeus.”_

“Hey [F/n] hold on a minute.” You stopped mid-step, turning your head to see Dick running over. “Yeah?” asking with an eyebrow raised.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner tonight or tomorrow? I know that you don’t normally like to go out with coworkers, but I can’t help but feel like there’s something here.” Gesturing between the both of you.

“Dick I’m flattered, I just” Hesitating nervously, while diverting your eyes. You’re torn, it’s true you really like Dick but you work with him. What if something goes wrong? But then again, what if it goes right?

“[F/n] please, give me a chance” he appealed, his hands together in a begging gesture. Looking at his puppy dog pout you melted, “Yes” sighing in defeat, yet also happily. He smiled gleefully, “Okay how about tomorrow? 8?” You smiled and nodded as he beamed. Both soon saying your goodbyes before you turned to finish your jog.

Dick turned on his heels with a wide smile. Returning to Damian with a skip in his step. “You asked her I’m guessing?” he questioned while waiting for Spirit to return with the frisbee.

“Yes I did, and she said ‘yes,’ and I couldn’t be happier” his grin widened even more, something thought not possible. Spirit must’ve sensed his happiness because when she returned she jumped right on him. Knocking him over while licking his face, “Spirit! _Nein!_ ” he laughed.

He pushed the dog off before hugging/tackling her. Making the canine that much more playful. He began to chase her around, Damian allowing a small grin on his face. The relationship reminding him of his own with Titus.

Dick continued to allow Spirit to chase him before sprawling on the ground as she attacked him with kisses. He may have asked you out, but it’s clear not only to you, but everyone that no one can take the spot of that dog. Something you found even more attractive.


	11. Little Secret [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: "Could you do one with Jason where he wants to teach his s/o to defend herself in case of an emergency and when they start she’s really good and she tells him she’s a vigilante”
> 
> I made this where the reader is trained in a way like Iron Fist and has similar abilities minus the whole chi harnessing powers. I hope you love this anon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [S/h/n] - Superhero Name

The Batfamily is a family used to keeping secrets. Now being kept from secrets was another story. Something none of them could stand. So, when a new hero made her way into Gotham, they were not exactly happy. They knew nothing about her but a single name, [S/h/n]. Before they could catch up to her she would disappear without a trace.

For some reason she took a certain liking to Jason, something they couldn’t really explain. Except for the fact that she liked to flirt and tease him. Not that Jason would give in to the unknown woman. He has you back at home, the love of his life. Why would he even think about this woman?

It was a nice thing to know for you. And you know this because you are [S/h/n]. It was your little secret that even Jason didn’t know about, it was a bit of fun for you. Getting to help people but also watch your boyfriend do the same. Not that he knew you were watching.

You also know that they don’t know really anything about who you are. Gaining this knowledge from Jason’s many rants.

He constantly talked about how [S/h/n] would vanish into thin air. How she dodges every bullet and punch like she can see ten steps ahead. Her abilities reminding them of Cass’. Or more your abilities. You had been trained in a monastery in the Himalayas since you were a child. You’re home was originally Gotham but your family went on a trip, but while there your parents died from a foreign disease. The monastery took you in, became your family. Having learned to fight there and be one with oneself.

Now, Jason and everyone knew about your past home but not about the training you endured. You left the day you turned 18, returning to your home of Gotham you got a job teaching Kung Fu at a dojo. Surprisingly getting paid handsomely. You hoped that him knowing you could fight would make him not worry about you.

But that wasn’t quite what happened.

You were sitting cross legged, meditating, on the floor in the living room of your shared apartment. Having the coffee table pushed aside. Deep in meditation you weren’t paying attention to much of your surroundings. Letting out a deep breath, feeling yourself fall further into a state of peace. However, it was soon cut short.

Taking another deep breath, it was cut off halfway through by the sound of your bedroom window slamming. Hearing Jason’s footsteps, or more appropriately frustrated stomps, coming into the apartment. “I can’t fucking believe it. It happened again, it happened fucking again!”

Letting out your breath which turned into more of a huff. “What happened tonight? Get evaded by [S/h/n] again?” Eyes still closed and legs still crossed.

“No not tonight, but we busted 2 more drug shipments. And saved more people from being sold into human trafficking. That’s the third human trafficking bust this week!” He was pacing around the living room.

Giving up on your meditation, you turned to face him, pulling your legs to your chest. “Jay, you’re doing everything you can. You need to get some rest and relax.” He stopped pacing and looked at you. “I know, I just can’t help but think about you when I’m out there. That I don’t want any of those things to happen to you.” running a hand through his hair.

Your expression softened, standing up you walked over to him. “Jay you don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself.” Wrapping your arms around his waist, locking your hands behind his back. Taking your face in his hands, smiling and closing your eyes while leaning into his touch.

He examined your face, taking in every feature while running his thumbs over your cheekbones. He knows you can handle yourself, but looking at you, taking in everything he loves about you. Of which was everything about you, physically, emotionally, mentally. He couldn’t get enough of you.

“[F/n]” he caught your attention, making you open your eyes. “I love you and I trust you can handle yourself. But, I would feel a lot better if you’d let me train you some. If more than one came after you, simple kung fu skills won’t save you from three of them.”

You sighed, “Jason. You have nothing to worry about! I promise you, I can take care of myself.” smiling at him. “I know that, I really really do, but this is for me more than it is you. Please, just humor me.”

Sighing again you gave in, “Fine. I’ll train with you, but don’t get your feelings hurt when I kick your ass.” You laughed pulling out of his grip. Padding into the kitchen, your bare feet cold on the tile. He followed you into the kitchen, finding you taking out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Turning to look at him, frowning at him still in his boots. “Take off your shoes, you’re going to track mud everywhere.” Scolding him as if he were a child.

He laughed before turning to go change out of his gear, “Okay mom.” While he was gone you poured the gold liquid into the two glasses. “Better?” you heard him ask. Turning to see him in a pair of sweatpants and a black v-neck, a shirt you were quite fond of. “Much” you smiled going to hand him the glass, when he reached for it you pulled it back, a smirk on your lips. “If you want it you have to kiss me and say I could kick your ass” chuckling he met your lips, murmuring against them “not a chance.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying” handing him the glass. Clinking glasses before taking a sip and saying “I guess I’ll just have to prove it.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow at you while leaning against the counter. You finished off your drink and placed the glass by the sink before moving to exit the room, playfully answering with a “maybe.”

He peeked out of the doorway after you. “Where are you going doll?” He heard you laugh, “To bed, care to join me?” peering over your shoulder at him before disappearing into the bedroom. He threw down the rest of his whiskey before chasing after you. 

\-----

The next morning you were up bright and early, as always. You often were up before Jason, him being out late all of the time led to his sleeping in often. Very few times would you join him in the luxury. You had morning Tai Chi to do, another tactic taught to you about centering your mind. Not to mention that you have an actual demanding job unlike the former robin. Jason works security for Wayne Enterprises but he didn’t have to be there as early as you do your job. Also his schedule is less strict.

Though today you don’t have any training so it leads to you having the day to yourself. 

\-----

Jason didn’t get up until you were just finishing your Tai Chi, leaving you be to go make some breakfast for the both of you. Upon finishing the smell of bacon and french toast couldn’t smell more appealing. Jason’s french toast is to die for.

Entering the kitchen you found him standing in front of the stove. Smiling you wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. “Good morning doll.” he greeted cheekily, flipping a piece of the french toast. “Good morning, love. Ready for me to kick your booty today?” speaking into his back.

“Keep talking trash and I’ll be eating this french toast, that I know you love so much, on my own” he threatened. “You wouldn’t dare” pulling away from his back to see him smirking over his shoulder. “Try me”

“You’re cruel, you know that?” retracting your arms from his waist and heading to the fridge for the bottle orange juice. “So I’ve been told” he chuckled as you set the jug on the counter while getting out glasses and plates.

He made the plates as you poured the orange juice.

After eating breakfast, you both went to get ready for the day. Having talked about heading to the cave today so he could ‘train’ you. It didn’t take you both long to get ready. You wore your everyday athletic gear, of which isn’t much hassle.

Exiting your bedroom, Jason was waiting in his leather jacket (suprise suprise). His motorcycle helmet resting under his arm. “Ready?” he asked looking up at you. Nodding you both made your way to Jason’s motorcycle. 

\-----

Arriving to the manor, Alfred had been waiting to let you in. You greeted him with a smile and hug. He told you that he would be making lunch in about an hour or so and asking if you’d be joining them. Accepting because who could turn down Alfred’s cooking?

After chatting with Alfred you made your way down to the cave, finding Jason’s brothers there along with Steph and Babs.

“Hey guys, what brings you by?” Dick asked from the rings. Dropping down to meet you both. “Jason’s going to teach me how to fight” you smiled at them all. They nodded understanding, all of them unaware of your secret plan.

After warming up Jason began to demonstrate some basic maneuvers. “Seriously? Come on Jay I already know how to do all of that.” standing with your arms crossed.

He shrugged, “Okay, how about we spar then? I can see what I need to teach you.” Smiling you answered, “Alright let’s do it”

The others were sitting by watching, finding this quite entertaining. He squared his fists as you took your stance. Jason threw the first punch, you easily blocked and dodged each attack he sent your way.

He was surprised as you continued to block each attack. After a few blocks you caught his arm and twisted it before sweeping his feet out from under him. A satisfied grin on your face. He brothers and the others stared, jaws hitting the floor.

Shaking off the fall Jason stood back up. He went on the defensive this time, you making the first move. Moving swiftly and with precise accuracy, overwhelming him a little. Leading your to find another opening, you grabbed his arm and flipped him. Everyone was still staring in shock.

“Had enough?” asking while wiping your brow. “Not a chance” He stood back up.

He went on the offensive again, no way he was holding back. It was harder to block and dodge his attacks, this time he found an opening and swept your feet out from under you. Landing on your back. After catching your breath you jumped back up by pushing off the ground.

When ready he went on the offensive again. You blocked and dodged each advance, eventually pushing him back. Running at him you jumped and flipped him once more. This time by using your legs. Impressing everyone once again.

Jason sprawled on the ground panting. “I. Don’t. Understand.” panting between words. You chuckled looking down at him, “I think it’s confession time.” Offering a hand you helped him up while his family picked up their jaws.

“Confession?” he asked eyeing you suspiciously.

You shrugged looking at them all “Truth be told, I’m –”

“[S/h/n]” Bruce’s voice cut you off. You looked over not having noticed his arrival. Nodding you questioned “When did you?” tilting your head in confusion.

“Just now, your abilities and fighting style match up perfectly. Every fighter has a unique style and yours is identical to [S/h/n]’s” Bruce explained as the rest of the family processed the information.

“Wait, hold on a second. You’re [S/h/n] and you didn’t tell me?” Jason stared at you dumbfounded. “Yes, keep up here Jay” snapping your fingers in front of his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked confused. “I didn’t want you to worry and I liked just being able to watch you help people. Aaand it was fun getting to tease you” confessing your reasonings.

“Woah, [F/n]’s a badass!” Steph cheered from the group. You laughed at the outburst, “Can you teach me to do that flip with your legs thing?!” she asked running up to you.

“Uh yeah I don’t see why not” You smiled. “She can do it after she’s done running from me because I’m about to ‘attack’ you” Jason threatened. You knew what he meant by ‘attack.’ Letting out a squeak you high tailed it out of there before Jason could tickle the hell out of you.

“[F/n] I’m not giving up so accept your fate” he yelled chasing after you. Catching you in the living room and jabbing you with his fingers. He had you squirming on the floor, laughing hysterically. You tried to push his hands away but he pinned your wrists with one of his hands. “Jay! Jay I can’t breathe!” laughing between statements. “Have you learned your lesson to not keep secrets from me anymore?” he asked as you continued to laugh.

“Yes Jay Yes! I won’t keep anymore secrets from you.” You gave in. He retracted his hands allowing you to catch your breath. “I have some explaining to do then” looking up at him as he shifted to hover over you. “Not now, we can talk later.” shaking his head.

“So turns out you’re even more badass than I thought you were.” giving you a rakish grin. You shrugged before beaming up at him. He leaned down and kissed your lips softly. “One question though” he murmured against your lips. “Hmm?” you hummed, eyes still closed from the kiss.

“Did you mean all those things you said before I knew you were [S/h/n]? About me having a nice ass?” Feeling him smirk against your lips. Giggling you answered, “Every word.” He kissed you again, this time deeper and longer. Feeling as if it was endless as your hands entangled in his hair and his hand cupped your cheek, the other one supporting him.

“If you both would take the time to come up for air, lunch is ready” pulling away to see Dick smirking in the entrance of the living room. “Fuck you Grayson” Jason said as you chucked a pillow at him. Making Dick flee the room.

You gave Jason a look that told him to get up. He frowned before crawling off you and pulled you to your feet. “We’ll finish that later _[S/h/n]_ ” He smirked wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

Reaching up you took his hand, “Yes we will _Red Hood._ ”


	12. Blanks [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a fluff idea I had for Dick. I honestly really like this one and I hope everyone else does too! Enjoy my loves <3

You were laying in a hospital bed, more tired than you ever have been in your entire life. Dick was still holding your hand and sweeping your hair out of your face with the other. Kissing your forehead he mumbled, “You did it” feeling the grin on his face.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me delivering twins would be so hard? And that I would get so sweaty?” You breathed, locking your eyes with his. He smiled before kissing your palm, “You look beautiful.”  

“You’re just saying that, I look like I just ran 8 miles” sinking further into the bed. “Can I just hold them already?” you whined, moving to look at the nurses who were measuring and weighing your daughter and son.

Dick smiled at you before looking in the same direction. “I can’t believe we made two humans.” he whispered, you let out a small laugh before resting your head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through your hair and kissed your head, humming you responded “A beautiful daughter and a handsome son.”

Nobody could put into words how happy the both of you are. Remembering all the panic of when the doctor first said you were having twins. Double the diapers, clothes, responsibility, everything times two. You remember the look you both exchanged when the doctor disclosed the information. A look of panic, fear, but also happiness. Who wouldn’t be happy? Two lives were about to make their way into yours.

You guys didn’t want to know the gender, making it a double surprise. Sadly you both didn’t expect a boy and a girl leaving you nameless. Right now they were simply baby girl and baby boy. Though you weren’t exactly worried about that right this moment because you felt joy rush through you as witnessed the nurses move to pick up the swaddled newborns.

Shifting to sit up Dick took your son in his arms and you your daughter. Smiling down at the sleeping baby you felt tears of joy prick at your eyes. Dick was sitting on the bed next to you, your son resting in his arms near your daughter. He was in the same state as you.

Chuckling you said, “They have your nose.” Tracing a finger over your daughter’s nose, her scrunching it at your touch. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at you. A grin spread on your face “Hey sweetheart” you whispered to her. “I’m your mommy, and that’s your daddy” Angling her small body as her gaze fell on Dick.

A small noise escaped her throat, sounding almost like a whine. The noise seemed to reach the ears of your son as he too began to stir in Dick’s arms. “Hey slugger” he greeted the boy. He stared up at his father, not moving or making a noise. “I’m your daddy there’s mommy and your sister” speaking in a soft tone.

He continued to stare up at Dick making a chuckle escape your throat. “Why is he staring at me like that?” he asked.

“I don’t know” answering while looking back down at your daughter, who smiled when you met her eyes. “Oh my gosh Dick look, she’s smiling” you patted his leg. Looking away from your son he was met with your beaming daughter.

He grinned wider, a short breath almost what sounded like a sob escaping his throat. “She has your smile” looking up at him you found him with tears of joy running down his cheeks. “Come here you big softie” leaning to press a kiss to his lips. He met you halfway before pulling away and resting his forehead to yours. “We have to pick names” he whispered.

Sitting back into the bed you shifted your daughter more comfortably. Dick leaning his head to rest on top of yours. Both taking a good look at your children, “I don’t know, we always talked about your parents names.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. It would be different if they weren’t twins.” You nodded understanding “How about that’s their middle names?”

“Blank Mary Grayson and Blank John Grayson” Dick listened to himself speak. “Now just to fill in the blanks”

“I’ve always liked the name Rose” softly bouncing the baby girl, eliciting another smile from her. “I love that name. Rose Mary Grayson” he held his hand out, lightly rubbing the back of her hand with his finger. Him chuckling when she grasped it. “I think she likes it too.”

“You choose for him” looking over to your son. Dick looked at you before back at the boy still staring at him, but had a smile of his own. “Hmm, what about Ren?” he leaned forward to touch his nose to the baby’s.

“Where did you come up with that? I love it” Smiling at the gesture. “I don’t really know, I guess it was just meant to be” he leaned to kiss you.

Though it was cut short by the nurse entering the room. “Have you decided on names?” she asked with a clipboard in her hands.

Looking at the woman you nodded. “Ren John Grayson and Rose Mary Grayson” smiling at the names you both chose. “Those are beautiful names” she smiled, “You also have visitors, shall I let them in?”

“Yes please” Dick said standing up, lying Ren gently in your arms. Smiling you held both of the things you’d been carrying in your womb for nine months. Staring at the two babies, not paying attention as Dick’s family all came in. Looking up as they finished entering the room.

“Oh my gosh mini Graysons” Steph cheered happily, coming beside the bed to see them. “How can you just have given birth to twins and still look gorgeous?” asking when coming next to you.

Laughing you shrugged, “Thank you Steph” smiling at her.

“What names did you decide?” Tim asked coming beside her. Dick smiled, “Rose Mary Grayson and Ren John Grayson”

“Wow, I’m surprised you actually choose good names Dick. Or did [F/n] choose them?” Jason laughed putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Nope, I chose Rose and he chose Ren” You smiled from the bed. Noticing how Damian had made his way over to the side Dick once sat, opposite to Tim and Steph.

He was standing and staring at the newborns in your arms. Eyes trailed on Rose. “Would you like to hold her Damian?” asking him softly. He quickly looked at you, “Can I?”

You nodded, eyes moving to Dick. He came over and took the little girl from your arms. “Sit down and I’ll hand her to you” he instructed. Damian did as told, Dick handing the little girl to him. “Just support her head like that” helping Damian get into a more comfortable position.

Stepping back Dick sat beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “Steph do you want to hold Ren?” asking the giddy female. She nodded eagerly before you carefully handed the baby over. “He’s so handsome” she commented.

“I must say, you both do make beautiful children” Alfred complemented, standing next to Damian looking down at Rose. “Thank you Alfred, that really means a lot” you said before eyes falling to Damian and Rose. Damian was enthralled by her, not having looked away from her since beginning to hold her.

Dick was watching as Steph handed Ren to Tim, Jason standing over his shoulder playing with Ren’s hand. Smiling when he took hold of it. Cass was doing the same with Rose’s hand.

Though Dick noticed Bruce just standing by the door. Moving from the bed he met his side, “Well? You’re a grandfather how does it feel?”

Bruce looked at him, “I guess I never really thought this would happen.” he smiled. “When I took you in Dick I didn’t really think about any of this, the future this would have in a family sense. I know I haven’t been the greatest father figure but –” Dick stopped him buy pulling him into a hug. Something rare for Bruce to return but this time he did. “You were and are a fantastic father and you will be an even greater grandfather” Dick reassured before pulling away.

“If you can talk Damian into giving up Rose you can hold her” he whispered looking over at the two. Bruce chuckled, “I don’t even think I can do that” he laughed.

You watched the exchange from the bed a large grin plastered on your features. Looking over Dick noticed and came back to sit beside you. Bruce walking over to Damian where he somehow talked him into letting him hold Rose.

Dick wrapped his arm around your shoulder, as you wrapped yours around his waist. Sighing contently while looking around the room at your loved ones. Dick kissed your head, “I love you.” His voice muffled by your hair. Smiling you looked up to pecked his lips, “I love you too.”

“Can you believe this?” He whispered, his hand playing with the ends of your hair. Shaking your head you answered, “No, it feels like a dream. But the pain assured me it isn’t” You laughed.

Dick chuckled too, “I know, you nearly broke my hand.” Hitting his chest, “Shut up” you laughed. He laughed more, taking in the scene once more. Seeing as Bruce stared down at Rose and Jason was sitting with Ren in his lap, playing with him. The other family members just watching the babies.

“We’re lucky to have all of them” you said catching Dick’s attention.  

He nodded, softly sighing, “Yeah. We are.”


	13. Apart Too Long [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s some more Jaybird for you guys. Also I’m sitting in an airport and it kind of inspired this lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F/n] - First Name [R/m/n] - Roommate Name [Fd/n/1] - Friend Name 1 [Fd/n/2] - Friend Name 2

So right now, you’re super lost. You and a few of your college friends were flying in from the west coast. Your parents invited them to join you home because a large celebration they were throwing. Saying it’d be fun for you to have some of your friends present.

Not that you wouldn’t have anyone you knew there. Your boyfriend and his brothers would be there. A few of your friends from before college. Was your boyfriend mentioned yet? Of course Jason wouldn’t leave you to be stuck, bored at a socialite party on your own.

He was always there to save you, dressed as the Red Hood or otherwise. If only he were here now, you and your friends are lost out of your minds in this airport. Why you didn’t fly into the airport you know? Couldn’t tell ya.

“Okay so how did we get lost there are signs everywhere?” Your roommate pointed to the many signs placed to avoid the situation you were in.

Each of you shrugged, “We’re idiots?” looking at your friends. “Valid reasoning” your roommate chimed in again.

Continuing your adventure through the airport you finally came upon the baggage claim area you were looking for. Your luggage having been circling the belt for a good ten minutes.

Each grabbing your things. “So are your parents getting us?” [Fd/n/1] asked looking at her watch. Seeing you had taken a rather long while.

“Uh, yeah.” You looked at your phone. “We’re meeting them outside of terminal 1. Right now we’re near terminal 2, it shouldn’t take too long as long as we follow the signs this time” you laughed beginning to walk in the direction you were supposed to.

Not paying attention to your friends chatting behind you, but to the signs so you could get out of this godforsaken airport already. All you want is to get home, shower, and go out to dinner with Jason like he promised.

God, you can’t wait to see him. With that stupid smirk he always wears. How you missed that stupid smirk. It was hard being so far away from him for so long. Though getting into this college was your dream and he has duties to Gotham he has to uphold. It was a mutual agreement, and when you finish college you’ll be returning to Gotham to be with your vigilante.

“Whatcha thinking about [F/n]?” [Fd/n/2] asked coming up next to you. “Her smokin hot boyfriend probably” [R/m/n] commented behind you.

“Oh yeah, you’re the only one of us whose gotten to meet him. Jason’s his name right?” [Fd/n/1] asked curiosity peaking.

“That’s the one” Your roommate commented. Chuckling to yourself while looking for the car your parents said they were driving. Though while finding it you saw a familiar motorcycle parked behind it, with a familiar figure leaning against it.

“Oh my god” you smiled before running over to the sight. “JAYBIRD!” your yelling catching his attention, he smiled and stood up straight. Doing it in enough time to catch you when you jumped at him. “Hey beautiful” he commented, his voice making you smile wider as your face was buried in his shoulder and your legs wrapped around his waist.

Setting you down while simultaneously attacking your lips. “I missed you” he smiled against your mouth. Giggling you pulled away, his arms still wrapped around your waist. Resting his forehead to yours and nuzzling his nose to yours, making another giggle escape your throat.  

Escaping from him you greeted your mother and father, your siblings not being present. Getting into a conversation with them and Jason as your two friends stared at your tall, ruggedly handsome boyfriend. [R/m/n] laughing at their expressions.

“[F/n] you have some introductions don’t you” Your mother gestured to your friends. “Oh right sorry. You guys know my parents, but [Fd/n/1], [Fd/n/2] this is my boyfriend Jason. Jay this is [Fd/n/1], [Fd/n/2], and you remember [R/m/n]” introducing them all.

“Yes I do good to see you again. And it’s nice to meet the both of you” He smiled at them while wrapping an arm around your waist.

Though the chat was cut short when a traffic officer began to tell your parents they had to move their car. They nodded, your friends climbed into the SUV but you slipped away and joined Jason on his motorcycle.

“Did she just ditch us?” [Fd/n/1] laughed looking out the window. Your roommate chuckled, “Well they haven’t seen each other in months you can’t really blame them. We’re probably just going to rest anyways, so let them have some one on one time.” she shrugged and the others nodded. Your parents smiling, happy that you had such great and understanding friends. 

\-----

Arms wrapped around Jason’s waist you snuggled into his back. Taking in the scent of his leather jacket. He smiled feeling your nose in his back and your arms around his waist. He loves you so much and he’s so happy to have you back for these couple weeks. Speeding up the motorcycle he felt your grip tighten and laugh bubbled from your throat.

You both ended up at the manor. Your siblings would still be in school now anyways, so might as well see the Waynes. When Jason brought you up to the door, Alfred was there to answer and pulled you in for a hug. The family loved you about as much as Jason.

Coming in the entire family was there to greet you. Asking questions about school and the beautiful weather on the west coast. It took too long to escape into Jason’s room where you could be alone.

Upon finally getting there, he immediately pulled you into another kiss. Feeling every bit of passion and love behind it, matching it when kissing him in return. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you” he pulled you to lay on the bed next to him.

“I don’t know I think I have a pretty good idea because I missed you more probably” Grinning at him. Smirking he shifted so he was hovering over you, “I think that’s impossible” furrowing his brows at you.

“Oh yeah?” laughing while poking the crease between his eyebrows. “Yeah” he said leaning so he could kiss you again, this time lightly. “I.. Missed you.. More than.. Narcissus would.. Miss his mirror” he said kissing you between the words. Laughing at the Greek mythology reference.

“You’re such a nerd” you chuckled pushing his shoulder.

He shrugged, “But I’m your nerd” smirking before kissing you again. This time with even more passion and love than the priors. 


	14. “What The Fuck Richard” [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay okay hear me out on this one. If you haven’t seen it its from a video. I literally die laughing every time I watch it. So I don’t know if anyone has done this yet, I’m sure someone has because it’s hilarious, but I’m gonna do it anyway. Hope you guys enjoy…… And this is my first fic as a legal American adult, I feel like the title fits my feeling right now lol. (I honestly probably find this video too funny but hey who cares lol)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBQP9gEldRk‘

You were relaxing with Dick in the living room of the manor. He was upright as you were laying with your feet on his lap. He rubbed your legs as he was listening to some song Jason had recommended, his ear buds keeping any conversation at bay. 

Scrolling through your many social media apps, you were beginning to get bored. Though that boredom didn’t last long. Soon enough your phone buzzed and a message showed at the top of the screen.

Clicking it led to a message from one of your friends. 

_‘Oh my god watch this right now!_

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBQP9gEldRk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUBQP9gEldRk&t=ODE0ZjE1ZDQ3NjY0MGYyNDdlNmEwNWY0MTc4Yjg4Y2RhYjMyYzRiZCxQdnM0WkIxag%3D%3D&b=t%3AXSlFWhA0X5E4qcCAWCP4tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Favengerdragoness.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158958546927%2Fwhat-the-fuck-richard-dick-grayson-x-reader&m=1)‘_

Doing as told you clicked on the link. It opening to a youtube video a mere 7 seconds long. Pressing play you stared at the screen, an unamused look on your face, watching as a kid maybe 16 or 17 botched throwing a Frisbee. It wasn’t anything too special until the person behind the camera suddenly yells “What the fuck Richard!”

Immediately you burst into uncontrollable laughter. Falling off the couch you’re laughing so hard. Dick pulled out his ear buds, “What’s so funny?” eyebrow cocked in confusion.

Meanwhile you’re still laughing hysterically, “Oh my god ‘what the fu-’ hahaha”

You suddenly jump to your feet, “I have to show the guys this” running off toward the kitchen. Finding Jason, Tim, and Damian there. “Everyone shut up and watch this masterpiece” presenting the video to them. 

Jason takes your phone, the two other boys standing next to him. They were about as unamused as you were until the line came. Next thing you knew they were all in the same state as you. 

“Holy shit! Why is that hilarious?” Jason laughed, trying to catch his breath. “I don’t know but it fucking kills me” you were hunched over, it having been found funnier the second time. 

“Has Dick seen it?” Tim asked wiping his eyes. You shook your head, “And no one shows him. This will make for a hilarious inside joke which will lead him to be confused. I look forward to that.” You grinned evilly. The others nodded agreeing to the opportunity.

“Look forward to what?” Dick asked entering the kitchen. Jason tossed your phone to you so the evidence could be tucked away. “Nothing” you all answered in unison. Everyone going back to what they had been doing. 

The next following days weren’t very eventful. The video had been played multiple times among the four of you. Though the phrase had yet to be put to use with your own Richard.. Well until now. 

You and Dick were once again at the manor. Spending more time there rather than your shared apartment. You had been helping Alfred with some chores, dusting, sweeping, simple things. The living room having been the last thing on your list. Upon finishing you put all of the cleaning supplies away until you heard Alfred call for you. 

“Miss [F/n] I do appreciate your help, have you done the living room? It’s quite a mess” his voice sounding like it was coming from the living room. 

Your brows furrowed in confusion, “Yeah Alfred I already finished –” But your voice stopped upon seeing the state of the once clean living room. When you left Jason, Damian, and Tim were already in there watching a movie. So you knew they didn’t trash it. But alas there was your boyfriend who spilled potato chips everywhere.

You pounded your foot on the ground, “WHAT THE FUCK RICHARD!” yelling into the living room. Rage built up in your voice. But as soon as the words left your mouth you exchanged a look with the three other brothers in the room before you all broke out laughing. 

“Jesus, she fucking said it!” Jason was hunched over on the couch. “That was so perfect” Tim looked at you, laughing just as hard as you were. “I can’t breathe“ Damian clutched his stomach. 

“Oh god I didn’t even mean to say it” now on the ground laughing hysterically. 

Dick just looked around confused as to what the joke was. “Why is everyone laughing?!” he yelled. “Do you guys have a joke that I don’t know about? You’ve been snickering about something for days!” 

Your laughter died down. “Okay, I think we’ve had our fun” pulling the video up on your phone. Presenting it to him, his face remaining the same throughout the video. “I don’t get it”

“What do you mean you don’t get it? It’s hilarious” Jason interjected. Dick just shrugged. You snatched your phone away “You’re no fun” putting it in your pocket. 

You went to walk away before Dick pulled you down beside him by your hips. “No fun huh? Let me show you how much fun I can be” he whispered in your ear before kissing you. 

“Get a room” Jason groaned throwing a pillow at the both of you. Laughing you threw it back but it ended up hitting Damian. Leading to an all out pillow war. With many ‘What the fuck Richard’s being thrown at Dick. And a few other choice words being yelled.


	15. Attraction To A Stranger [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Person A sees Person B in the waiting room of an airport and tries to get in touch with them without actually talking, eventually managing to slip a paper with their number in the book Person B was reading. How all of this happens is up to you. Bonus if Person C is the one helping Person A.“

Jason was sitting, bored as all hell, in the seats outside his gate. Roy sat next to him hat pulled over his face, trying to get a few minutes shut eye. Jason sighed leaning into the back of his seat, just people watching. 

He was unamused by anyone until a [h/c] haired girl with the most stunning [e/c] eyes sat in an open chair across from where he was. You had a set of headphones in, completely oblivious to anyone and everyone around you. Observing as you would gaze at the gate and check your watch. 

Jason found you absolutely stunning. Every move you made entranced him. Even more amazing when he saw you pull out a book he found to be one of his favorites. Watching as you turn each page eagerly, looking forward to how the plot continues onto the next page. 

He just wanted to get up, sit in the seat next to you, and strike up a conversation. But for some reason he just… couldn’t.

So, he just continued to watch.

“Dude you look like a stalker.. Or a crazy boyfriend. One of the two” Roy interrupted Jason’s staring. He shot the archer a glare. “I don’t look like a stalker”

“Kind of do the way you’re staring at the poor girl.” Roy whispered. Making Jason roll his eyes before they landed on the stranger again. “Just go talk to her”

“I.. I just… I don’t know” Jason crossed his arms shrugging. Looking at Roy he saw he had a shit eating smirk, “You’re scared to talk to her” he teased. 

“What? No! I’m not scared to talk to her. I just… don’t want to interrupt her book” Jason glanced over looking for an excuse. 

“Yeah, whatever you say Jaybird. Then I guess you won’t mind if I went over there and talked to her, maybe asked her out got her number” Roy’s smirk widened as Jason sent another glare. “Fuck you Harper”

“Ah, there it is. The truth comes out. Jason’s nervous to talk to a girl.” Roy shook him by the shoulders, leading Jason to hit his hands away. The movements catching your eye, chuckling upon seeing the exchange before looking down at the page once more. 

“She just looked at us by the way” Roy commented, making Jason’s eyes widen and look at you once more. “Just go over there already, aren’t you the one who girls swoon over?” 

“Shut up” Jason shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Messing up the white streak. “Well what if you got her to talk to you, pace around her, maybe drop something to catch her attention?” Roy offered up some suggestions. 

“Why do I feel like I’m in middle school with a crush? I’m a grown man I should just walk over there” Jason pinched his nose as if he were getting a headache. 

But he eventually did what Roy said, just trying to get your attention. Tried to drop something by you, and ‘accidentally’ bumped your seat. However, you were to entranced in your book and deafened by your music to notice. 

That was until they heard your phone begin to ring, watching as you picked it up from the space at your side. Pulling out your headphones and setting your book on the open space next to you. 

“Hey Mom” Jason heard you speak for the first time and was even more attracted to you. “No, I’m just sitting at my gate. There’s still some time before boarding.” you continued to talk on the phone. 

“Now’s your chance, slip your number in her book. She’s facing away from it.” Roy was indeed right, you had your attention turned to a window opposite the direction of your book.

Jason nodded, scribbling down his number on a piece of paper with a small note. Carefully he strode over, staying out of your vision. Sticking the paper on the page your bookmark was and backtracked to his seat. 

Leaning against the armrest, waiting for you to find it. As you continued to talk he ended up pulling out a book of his own, phone stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

* * *

“Alright Mom. Yes I’ll be careful. I love you too. Bye.” Hanging up the phone with your ever worrying mother. You grew up in Gotham, of course you can handle yourself elsewhere. Chuckling you picked up your book, opening it to the marked page. 

Though when opening the book a small folded sheet of paper fell into your lap. Confused, you unfolded it reading the contents.

_‘Hey, so I’ve been trying to get your attention but it seems you like that book about as much as I did when I first read it. I’m across from you if you’re up for a date some time._

_###-###-####’_

You looked up from the note to see two men. One with red hair that was scrolling through his phone and the other with black hair and a white streak through it. Both were rather attractive but the one with the black hair was just gorgeous in your eyes.

Hoping for the best you typed in the number and sent a message. 

* * *

Jason felt the phone buzz in his pocket and dug it out. Clicking the screen it lit up to reveal a message from an unknown number. Not noticing the smile grow on your face as you watched the screen.

_“That’s one way to give a girl your number. But a name might be nice to know first deary._. _-__ ^ _”_

Jason looked up at you with a dumbfounded look, you covered your mouth giggling before removing it and waving at him. He grinned before beginning to tap the screen. _  
_

_“Jason Todd. Your turn doll”_

Chuckling at the nickname you answered quicky. 

_“[F/n] [L/n]”_

Looking up you saw his buddy looking over his shoulder before he smirked and stole the phone, swiftly typing on the screen. 

Reading the message you let out an audible laugh, muffling it with your hand.

_“About time he got to talking to you. But how about instead of this texting shit, you sit with us on the flight. Get to know Jaybird audibly.”_

After you stopped laughing you responded. 

_“It’d be my pleasure. I’d love to talk to ‘Jaybird’”_

Jason visibly blushed at the use of his nickname Roy had for him, even if it was only through text. 

Though one thing he was looking forward to was hearing you talk to him with the same smile you had been talking on the phone with earlier. Little did he know about how this would be the start to something he’d forever treasure.


	16. Bearwing [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day Piece

When you first started dating Dick, you knew he was a romantic. When he asked you out it was in person and him showing up at the coffee shop you met at and ordered a latte with a coffee art that read ‘Will you go out on a date with me? Take a sip for yes.’ You laughed before looking up to see him grinning by the counter and subsequently took a sip from the warm drink.

You didn’t really think about Valentine’s Day until it was right around the corner. Now on that first date you’d think he would have a full day and night planned. But now you knew about him being Nightwing and his commitment to the city. He hated to have to tell you he had to work the day shift as Officer Grayson and of course crime never takes a holiday, so he’d be out on patrol that night too.

Of course you understood and assured him it was alright and that you would spend the day with a friend just hanging out like you used to when you were single.

With a sigh he left to go get ready for his shift as you called your friend to ask her if she was free Valentine’s Day.

_“Hello?”_ She answered over the receiver and you smiled. “Hey [Frnd/n], what are you doing on Valentine’s Day?” She hummed before answering, _“Like I do every year. Eating half priced chocolate and drinking expensive wine while I watch funny movies. Though this year I will be alone since **you** have a man.”_

You sighed, “A busy man.” [Frnd/n] gasped, “ _What do you mean busy?!”_

“Dick has to work day and night. He’s the new guy so he didn’t get a choice.” The disappointment was evident in your tone no matter how hard you tried to cover it. _“What a dick move.”_

Immediately you snorted and laughed. [Frnd/n] grinned on her end of the call. _“Forget guys, let’s have another girls night like we usually do.”_ Smiling you nodded, “Yeah, lets do it. Fuck the police!” Saying as your friend bust out laughing.

“Excuse me” Dick walked in, his uniform on. Your grin only widened, “I mean I’m not wrong.” You smirked and winked at him as Dick chuckled. “That [Frnd/n]?” He asked. “I think you mean my Valentine’s Day date” nudging his stomach, with any other guy your finger would sink into the skin a little bit but this man is a vigilante so all you felt was hard muscle. Biting your lip you started feeling up his abs. “I gotta go [Frnd/n]” You said absentmindedly. Chucking she teased _“Use protection.”_ And that was the last thing you heard before hanging up.

Dick smirked, “Like what you feel?” You looked up into his blue hues, “And see.”

Smiling he leaned down and pecked your lips as you leaned against him with your hands on his chest. “I have to get to work.” You frowned and groaned, your eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. Reluctantly answering “Okay, but promise to spend time with me before patrol tonight? Since you won’t make Valentine’s Day.” Nodding he kissed you again, “You have my word.”

Sighing you stepped back and let him go. “Okay, you’re gonna be late. Be safe.

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Aren’t I always?” You shook your head, “No, that’s why I have to remind you.”

Rolling his eyes he shook his head, before turning to get his jacket. You sighed and watched him as he faced you again. “I love you and I’ll be home for dinner.” He kissed your hair line.

“I love you too” Exhaling before he pulled away and headed out the front door of your apartment. With a hum you went to the bedroom and started to get ready for your day at work.

 

* * *

 

It was finally Valentine’s Day and you groaned while climbing the stairs to the floor of your friends apartment. Dick was at work, but luckily you got to spend a bit of the morning with him. You both may have gotten up a little early to have a little morning fun before he had to work.

Once you made it to [Frnd/n]’s door you knocked a total of three times before the door opened and she was standing there grinning. “Come along my friend, you’re my date tonight!” She cheered and you laughed, immediately feeling better while you stepped through the threshold.

It looked like it always did on Valentine’s day. There were comedy movies laid across the coffee table. She brought in her microwave from the kitchen so you could make popcorn without getting up. A bottle of wine was joined by two boxes of assorted chocolates and chocolate strawberries. Plus there was a large [pizza topping] pizza in the middle of the table. The couch was pushed back and the floor was covered in blankets and pillows. It was just what you needed, though you couldn’t help but wish Dick was joining you.

You both plopped down and started a movie. Throughout the day and night you forgot about how it was Valentine’s Day and you were spending it without your boyfriend. But instead were laughing and having a great night with your best friend. Watching movies with hot guys in them and were often shirtless. They didn’t match up to Dick but they were still sexy as hell.

 

“Now him, I’d do him any day” Your friend pointed to the screen as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “Meh” you shrugged while you watched the screen. She was far more intoxicated than you were as she over dramatically gasped. “What? How? Oh yeaaaah, you have a sexy boyfriend. With the finest ass on the planet.”

Your jaw dropped as you looked at her “[Frnd/n]!” She shrugged “Whaht?!” Her voice was a little slurred. You chuckled and shook your head. Picking up the remote to click off the tv. “I think it’s time you get to bed. You’re gonna be so hungover.”

“Noooo” She whined, “It’s only 11, the night is still young!” Cheering as she clutched your arm. “Young or not, your night is over my dear” You pulled her to her feet and helped her to the bedroom. Aiding her in changing into pajamas and making sure she drank some water and took aspirin before tucking her into bed.

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Quickly you picked up the living room before heading out, locking the door with your spare key.

Luckily you were able to catch a cab to take you home, cutting down your 15 minute walk to about 5 minutes. Exhausted, you scaled the stairs and made it to your door. Pushing it open and hanging your bag and keys on the hooks by the door, before making your way into the apartment.

It was quiet, as you expected and dark. Flicking on a few lights, you felt a brush of cold air. Brows knitting together, you looked at the window seeing it slightly ajar. You never left the windows open when you left. “Dick?” You called, looking around and grabbing a broom from the kitchen archway, a very mighty weapon. When there was no answer, you walked to the window. Now seeing the small slip of paper on the window sill.

With a small chuckle, you dropped the broom and picked up the note.

_‘You didn’t think I’d actually miss Valentine’s Day did you? Ugh, so little faith nowadays. Haha, I’m kidding. Come up to the roof, I have a surprise -.^_

_With all the love in the world, Your Dickiebird’_

Grinning you slipped out the window and onto the fire escape. Running up the stairs of the fire escape you made it to the roof. In awe to see what had to be a hundred candles placed around the rooftop. There were flower petals everywhere and where there weren’t candles, there were fairy lights stringed up. Finally there was light music flowing through the air to tie the ambiance together.

And in the center stood Dick Grayson clad in a navy tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear that was dressed in a little Nightwing uniform. He had to have gotten it at one of the street vendors with tourist gifts. You laughed as you saw his giant grin and his teddy bear counterpart.

Covering your mouth with your hands you looked around more, turning in a complete circle. “This is so beautiful Dick.” He shrugged before you walked up to him. “Mm, I can name something more beautiful.”

Shoving his shoulder you laughed. Looking down at the roses and bear as he held them out to you.

Taking them, you grinned. “This” holding up the bear, “is very cute.” Dick grinned, “Ah yes, that is Bearwing. He’s my sidekick, specializes in bear-fu. He’s a force to be reckoned with.”

You nodded and tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing anyway. “He dons the mask well.” Looking up at him, you found him watching you with the most loving gaze. With a sheepish smile you set the roses and bear aside as your arms snaked around his neck and his around your waist.

“You’re so amazing” You stared into his eyes and shook your head in disbelief. “How did I score someone like you?”

Dick chuckled and rested his forehead to yours. “I believe it is _I_ who doesn’t deserve _you_.” Saying as you both swayed to the music.

Smiling, you timidly hid your face in his neck. Just swaying to the music with him, listening as he quietly hummed. Eventually you pulled back again to look up into his bright blue orbs. Pushing up to catch his lips with yours.

He stopped swaying as he pressed his lips back against yours. The kiss wasn’t heated or sexual, but instead it was passionate and loving. Your lips meshed together like they were made for each other and the mold was shattered afterward.

Pulling away as your lungs screamed for air. Saces centimeters apart you whispered, “I love you Dick Grayson.” As if you said it any louder it would be lost to the naturally noisy world around you.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against yours. “I love you too [F/n] [L/n].”

Grinning you pressed your lips back to his again. This time the kiss was heated, passionate, and loving all mixed into one emotion. As you kissed you pulled each other closer and closer until your body’s were snuggly together. Panting you pulled away and grinned before jumping into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist and Dick carried you back to your apartment.

The rest of your Valentine’s Day was spent in the arms of the love of your life.

However, you were sure to remember the next morning to make the trek up to the roof and retrieve your Nightwing teddy bear. It being maybe one of the best gifts you’ve ever received because it was only a gift Dick Grayson would buy you, and you couldn’t love it more.


	17. "Don't Touch Her" [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: “Jason x reader where the boyfriend of the reader’s BFF hits the reader for defending her friend (they’re in an abusive relation) and Jason finds out about it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bff/N] - Best Friend Name  
> [H/Bf/N] - Her Boyfriend’s Name
> 
> Warning: Abuse, mentions of sex, Swearing

You were out this fine after noon with your best friend. It was just a simple lunch date you both scheduled. But the moment you saw her, your stomach turned. 

She had a black eye and a bruise on her wrist like someone grabbed her there. You knew that bastard [H/Bf/N] was hitting her but she wouldn’t admit it. Jason often heard you ranting about the asshole. 

You stood up and strode over to her. Taking her wrist gently in your hands and looked at the black eye. “Did that bastard do this?” you asked softly. She stayed silent, “[Bff/N] please tell me the truth” sitting down at the table as she sat across from you. 

“H-he promised not to do it again.” She whispered. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “[Bff/N] he said that the last time too didn’t he?”

She just nodded. “Please you can’t stay there. You can stay with Jason and I until you get on your feet. But you can’t stay there” you pleaded in fear for your friend. 

“No I couldn’t impede on you guys. I know you and Jason need your _couple_ time.” she shook her head vigorously. You chuckled, “Trust me, we live together, we get plenty of couple time” a teasing tone in your voice. 

“I can’t leave him.” She murmured, “Can we just not talk about this now?”

You sighed, “Fine, but we’re not done here”

* * *

You spent the rest of the lunch just talking about life and random events. She especially liked asking about you and Jason. She always found you guys to be a perfect couple, but you knew that she hasn’t seen you two butting heads. 

It was a nice lunch until her phone rang. 

“Hey [H/Bf/N]” she answered shyly

 _“Where the hell are you?!”_ you heard his yelling from where you were sitting. 

“I’m just getting lunch”

_“Well get home now you should’ve told me first”_

He hung up the phone after that. You felt your blood boiling. That asshole had the nerve to call, yell at her, then hang up on her. 

“I have to go” she spoke, her voice was fragile like it would shatter if she spoke any louder. 

“I’m walking you home” you insisted. “N-no [F/n], I-its —” 

“No arguments, I’m walking with you” standing up and picking up your jacket. 

She gave in and the both of you payed before exiting the small cafe. You were going to give that piece of shit a piece of your mind. 

* * *

She unlocked her door when you got to her apartment. Immediately upon opening the door he was storming toward her but stopped when he saw you. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he spat. “A pleasure as always asshat” you gave him a unamused grin. 

“What’d you call me?” he stalked toward you. “I think you heard me just fine by the amount of smoke coming out of your ears” you mused. 

“You bitch” his face was red with anger. You knew you were poking the bear here but you had to get a point across. 

“Me a bitch? If you ask me only a cowardly bitch would hit his girlfriend. What was wrong this time, couldn’t get it up?” you stepped up and got in his face. 

Before you could react he had risen his fist and connected it to your jaw. You stumbled back, hand gripping your jaw. [Bff/N] ran over to make sure you were alright. He brushed by the both of you, “I need a drink” and out the door. 

“Are you alright [F/n]?” she asked concerned. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine” you stood up feeling a bit of blood on your jaw. _‘Shit Jason will kill him’_ you thought.

You went into her bathroom and cleaned up the blood. She brought you a bandaid and first aid kit. After taking care of the injury, she spoke up.

“I think that you should go, he will only be angrier if you’re here when he gets back.” she instructed. You nodded before heading to the door. 

The walk home your jaw hurt like hell and you had to think of a way so that Jason wouldn’t up and shoot the bastard. Long story short you walked slow to gain more time. 

* * *

* * *

Putting your key in the door, before pushing it open you took a deep breath. Mentally preparing yourself for the bombardment of questions you were just about to receive. 

Pushing it open you walked inside. Hanging up your coat and setting your bag on the table next to the door. Making your way to the bathroom. 

Looking in the mirror you examined the forming bruise. Peeling off the bandaid and cleaning it up with rag. 

“I thought I heard you come home” hearing a familiar voice. You looked at Jason and his grin dropped. 

He strode over lifting your chin up with his finger, “What happened?” concern was laced in his voice, as his expression mirrored it. 

“It’s nothing, just got mugged” you shrugged before turning back to the mirror. 

“Mugged, during the day. You and I both know that’s not what happened.” He crossed his arms. Why did he have to be so damn intuitive?

“Come on cough it up.” He waved to you. 

You sighed knowing lying would be no use. “It was [H/Bf/N]. I stood up to him and he slugged me” keeping your eyes from his. 

“The son of a bitch did what?” He growled. His eyes darkened and his demeanor changed to vigilante rather than boyfriend. 

“Jason please don’t, you know, murder him” you followed as he walked out of the bathroom. You knew where he was going, straight to his gun safe. 

“Jason” you stopped him as he turned around. He looked at you, he was _pissed off._

“I’m not going to let the bastard get away with it” 

“I know and we shouldn’t but I think the police might be the best way to go on this one. Maybe we can make it so she won’t lose the apartment or anything. I have a friend in the police force, let me reach out” you persuaded, slowly removing the firearm from his grasp. 

His tense body relaxed. Setting the gun back into the safe and turning back to face him. 

He examined your face, gently brushing his thumb over the bruise. Then leaned and rested his forehead to yours. “You know I’d never hit you like that right? I know I have a temper but I’d never take it out on you”

“I know Jay. I know” brushing your nose against his. 

* * *

You and Jason headed over to see [Bff/N] to try and convince her to talk to the police. She had told you he was out so the both of you left that minute. It didn’t take long to get there. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?“ you questioned as the both of you walked into her apartment. 

“I’m fine, what’re you guys doing here? Is something the matter?”

“Yeah, something is. We’re not letting you live like this anymore. I’m begging you, will you please talk to a police officer. I’ve reached out and a friend of mine is more than willing to talk with you” you begged as she began to think. 

Though you all heard the door open, “I’m back.” You flinched slightly at the voice. Jason wrapped your hand in his when he noticed your flinch. 

“Who the hell are you?” he questioned upon seeing Jason. 

“I’m [F/n]’s boyfriend” Jason answered simply. He laughed, “Sorry for you man”

“Excuse me?” Jason stepped toward him. You kept a grip on his hand, keeping him from getting too far. 

“She’s got a mouth on her that one, but I bet you keep it busy with other things huh?” He chuckled. 

Okay, yeah… he’s a dead man. 

Letting go of your hand he punched [H/Bf/N] right to the jaw” He fell to the floor within the instant. 

“Agh, shit” he groaned, getting to his hands. When he stood up Jason pinned him to the wall, “Don’t ever tough her again. You do and you’ll be leaving in a body bag” 

The two did not know how serious he actually was. You put a hand on his shoulder, “Bastards not worth it Jay” 

At that he let him go before punching him again, knocking him out. “[Bff/N] how about you go grab somethings, you’re welcome to stay with [F/n] and I for awhile. Until you’ll be safe from this douche.”

She nodded and quickly ran into her bedroom. Grabbing some clothes and necessities. 

Turning to him, you wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest. “That was hot”

You felt his chuckle vibrate in his chest, leading to a smile to grow on your features. “I’m always hot” he teased, making you punch his arm lightly. 

* * *

You ended up taking [Bff/n] back to your place and convinced her to talk to the police. [H/Bf/N] was soon arrested and received a guilty verdict for assault. 

She moved back into her old apartment, you and Jason gave her a hand with getting rid of [H/Bf/N]’s things. She thanked you for everything before you returned home. 

Both collapsing on the couch you nestled into him. “Who would’ve thought, Jason Todd’s a hero during the day and night”

He chuckled, “I think you deserve the credit for helping her”

“Yeah but you knocked him out”

He smiled down at you. Before softly kissing your forehead, eliciting giggles from you. 

“You’ll always be my hero though” saying it into his chest. Muffled by his shirt. 

A smile grew on his face has he wrapped his arms around you tighter. How could anyone ever say they love someone and end up hitting them? He would never dream of hitting you. He just loves you too much.


	18. That's My Cousin [Dick Grayson x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: “Maybe YJ with the reader being Wally’s cousin or smthn and dating Dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N/n] - Nickname

When you first moved to Gotham, you weren’t exactly thrilled. Central city was safer and all of your friends lived there. Moving during your last year high school was a nightmare. Which led to you expressing your complaints to your cousin, as you always did. But were surprised when he proceeded to tell you it wasn’t that bad.

“Come on [F/n], Gotham’s not that bad. It has Batman and Robin and Nightwing.” He explained and you crossed your arms, rolling your eyes. “Coming from the one who left his superhero team with 2 of those 3 on it.”

“Bad example, but who cares? Me and Nightwing are still close. Would it make you feel better if I asked him to keep an eye on you?” He asked and stood up to be at your eye level.

You sighed and shook your head, “Fine. That would be a bit more comforting, but I’m still not happy about this.” Wally sighed and wrapped an arm around you. “You’ll be okay, I promise. Plus if anything happens I’m a phone call away.”

You nodded and hugged him “Thanks Wal” He smiled and hugged you back “Anytime shrimp.”

* * *

Now moving to Gotham was about what you thought it would be. The city was dirty and smoggy, which often made you stay up on the nicer side of Gotham where you had moved and where your school was. The one and only Gotham Academy.

You weren’t thrilled to be going to this prep school either. You’ve gone to the same public school as Wally your entire life, you weren’t used to uniforms and such strict rules. I mean no pants for girls? Seriously? What if it’s cold?!

Anyway, with time you got used to it. You made a couple friends and found a niche, but it was average overall. It didn’t turn into much until you met Dick Grayson. He was kind and sweet, he made sure to give you a hand whenever you needed it. It was a friendship, a friendship that turned into something else.

When he first asked you out, it was hard to contain yourself. The schools most eligible guy in school asked you out!? A few of the ‘popular’ girls made some snide remarks at you, but that didn’t get to you.

A few dates after your first date, you were dating. After he asked you to be his girlfriend, you kinda freaked out when you got home. Immediately running up to your room and calling your best friend/cousin.

“Wally! You’re never going to guess what happened!” You said the moment he picked up. He thought for a second, _“You got an A on that Physics test you were worried about?”_ He questioned.

“No, well, yes but that’s not why I’m excited.”

_“Why are you flipping out then?”_

“Because you know that guy I’ve been going out with, the one I told you about?” You asked with a smile. _“Yes, the one you won’t tell me his name.”_ He responded and your smile widened. “He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight and I said yes!!”

 _“Whoa! That’s awesome [N/n]! I’m so happy for you! Does this mean I’ll know the guy now? What’s his name?”_ Wally had a large grin across his face and Artemis rose an eyebrow next to him, wondering what had him so happy.

You laughed, “Yeah! His name’s Dick, Dick Grayson”

Wally froze, _“W-what?”_ Your brows furrowed on your end of the phone, “His name’s Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s first adopted son. Wally he’s so cute and sweet!”

 _“I-I have to go”_ Wally said and before you could say anything he hung up.

“Um, that was weird” You mumbled before setting your phone down, unaware that Wally had just sped out of his apartment.

* * *

**At Mt. Justice:**

Dick was in his Nightwing uniform and going over a few details for a mission with the team. Though was cut off by the zeta tube announcing. ‘Kid Flash #B03’

Though before Dick could even look he was hit like lightning and pinned against the wall, a seething Wally eye to eye with him. “Wally?! What are you doing?!”

“ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU’RE DATING MY COUSIN?!”


	19. My Universe [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of: "Imagine your OTP has a newborn child. It was a long day at work for both Person A and Person B and they’re exhausted. Suddenly, at 2 am, they both hear the child crying through the baby monitor (or just across the hall) and B nudges A to go tend to the child. A lazily walks through the hall, stumbles into the nursery, picks up the child (and after checking to see if it’s fed, doesn’t have a dirty diaper etc.) sits down in a rocking chair. They gently start singing “You Are My Sunshine”, and taking a breath to simply admire the baby between each line.“ (@otpprompts on Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader’s inability to get pregnant.
> 
> Song used: You Are My Sunshine (Jasmine Thompson)

One of the hardest things you ever heard was when your doctor said you couldn’t have children. It broke your heart because you always wanted a family. So, when you and Jason began trying but having no luck,  it was the last thing you wanted to hear.

It started conversations with Jason you’d never thought you’d have to have. Were you to accept what your body wasn’t allowing. Maybe you would try a surrogate. Jason sighed at that option, “I just… I either want our baby to have both our genes, or none at all.” He reached across your dining table and held your hand. “Then what Jason?”

His thumb ran over your knuckles. “What if we adopt? I know first hand how life changing that could be. Honestly, when we first started trying, I was wondering if it was the right choice with all of the homeless and parentless kids out there.”

Your eyes softened when he said that. “Why didn’t you tell me that?” Asking as he watched his thumb rub your hand. After asking his blue eyes flickered up to yours and he shrugged, “You were so excited about having a baby of your own. I didn’t want to upset you.”

You gave him a weak smile before looking down at his hand holding yours. “And look where that got us.” He squeezed your hand before tilting your chin up so you looked at him, “This isn’t your fault [F/n]. It was out of your control.”

Nodding you squeezed his hand again and he brought it up to his lips. “Think about it.” You nodded once more before standing up. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He stood up and kissed your cheek. “I love you.”

Before pulling away you mumbled back an ‘I love you’ and walked to your bathroom.

* * *

After some thought and a few more conversations with Jason, you finally decided to begin the adoption process. There were a lot of check-ins and looks into your pasts by the adoption agency. It worried you a bit, you knew Jason wasn’t exactly squeaky clean. But with some explanation of a few things and a few little white lies, if his death is a little white lie, it seemed everything was in order.

It took a few months for all of that to happen but when the day came you’d be meeting your adopted son, you were terrified. “What if he doesn’t like me? I’m not his mom Jason, his biological mom. What if he hates the apartment?”

Jason chuckled, “[F/n] calm down. He’s a baby, only a few months old. He doesn’t even know how to pass judgement yet.” Looking over at you from where he was driving. Sighing you nodded and tried to calm down.

During your drive to the courthouse where you’d be signing the final papers and finally picking him up to take home, you were a bit calmer. A large part of that being Jason giving you reassuring words. You wondered how he was so calm and collected.

“Jason?” You called, looking over to him. “Hm?” He hummed, keeping his eyes glued to the road. “How aren’t you nervous?”

Sighing he glanced over at you before back to the road. “I just know he’s gonna love you doll.” He smiled with another glance. “I didn’t ask if you were nervous about me. Aren’t you at all nervous, or scared?” You squeezed his hand a little harder than normal. Telling him you want the truth.

“Of course I’m nervous. Before I met you, I never thought I’d have a family. I was terrified when you first said you were a ready to have kids. I never thought me, of all people, could make a good father.” He shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

“Jason” You wrapped your other hand around his to join the other. “You don’t still believe that do you?” He didn’t look at you and his silence told you enough. “You’ll be an amazing father. Before you proposed to me, you thought you wouldn’t be an amazing husband. Then you were wrong, and you’re wrong about this too. I know you’ll be a great father.”

He parked at the courthouse and looked over at you. “You really think so?” Bringing his knuckles to your lips, you pressed a gentle kiss to them. “I know so.” Smiling at him, you lightly squeezed his hand again. Keeping your eyes locked with his, “Lets go get our son.”

* * *

You’d had your son, Liam, for about a little over a week now. He was an orphan, lost his parents to a house fire. There were no living family members, that’s what landed the 5 month old in foster care.

It was a little harder than you assumed it would be, especially because of his breathing issues from when he was caught in the same fire as his parents. Though you and Jason never complained when you got up to check on him if he was coughing or crying.

You’d take turns but one thing you loved was to get up too and watch him care for Liam. It made your heart sing when you’d just watch Jason carry the five month old around the living room, or at the store, or in the baby carrier Dick got you. It made for some funny photos. But honestly, you just loved seeing him carrying your son around in general.

By this point in the night, it was your turn to get up and take care of him. Cries were heard from the baby monitor on your nightstand. Without needing a nudge from Jason you put a hand on his shoulder, “I got him” whispering before getting up. Jason had slightly lifted his head to hear you before laying back down.

Running a hand through your hair, you walked into the nursery and to the crib. “What’s the matter sweetheart?” Saying as you picked him up. Checking his diaper, it was just as clean as when Jason changed it an hour ago. “You hungry little Liam?” Asking as you carried him into the kitchen.

Strapping him in the highchair before you warmed up a bottle, taking it and him back in the nursery. Sadly he only drank a couple sips of it, making you come to the conclusion that it was most likely his breathing.

From the experience you’d had over the week, you learned that only passed with time. Sitting in a rocking chair you rocked back and forth, shushing and talking in a soft tone to try and lull him to sleep. However, it didn’t seem to be helping.

At some point you began to hum the chorus to ‘You Are My Sunshine.’ This caused his crying to turn into soft hiccups. With a slight sigh of relief, you started to sing to him.

 _“The other night, dear,_  
_As I lay sleeping_  
 _I dreamed I held you in my arms._  
 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
 _So I hung my head and I cried.”_

Jason heard the crying stop over the monitor and sighed. Though, when he started to hear you sing he smiled a little. Sitting up on the side of the bed, he grabbed the baby monitor and listened.

 _“You are my sunshine_  
_My only sunshine._  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey._  
 _You’ll never know, dear,_  
 _How much I love you._  
 _Please don’t take my sunshine away”_

He set down the monitor before getting up and walking to the nursery. Jason leaned against the doorframe and listened to you. Watching as you didn’t even notice him, too busy staring at your son. Seeing Liam’s eyes slowly begin to become heavy as he stared up at you.

_“I’ll always love you and make you happy._   
_And nothing else could come between_   
_But if you leave me to love another,_   
_you’d have shattered all of my dreams.”_

Jason watched your smile as Liam’s eyes closed. His entire demeanor relaxed more against the door frame, crossed arms now barely clung together. It felt like his heart was melting as he listened and watched you. He never thought he could find someone so beautiful at 2am after being woken up by a baby crying. But like always, you proved him wrong.

 _“You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey._  
 _You’ll never know, dear,_  
 _How much I love you._  
 _Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

After softly finishing the song, you stared down at him. Watching him sleep peacefully. You felt so happy and couldn’t hold back the few tears of joy that slipped down your cheeks. Not looking away from Liam until a hand weighed on your shoulder.

Looking up you saw Jason smile at you. Kneeling down he gently before taking Liam from your arms and placing him back in the crib. Returning to you, he cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I guess we finally found the right way to get him to sleep.”

Laughing lightly you ran your fingers over his cheek. “Thank you.” His brows furrowed, “For what?”

“Bringing up adoption. I thought that having my own baby would be my only option, but Liam is our son. He’s our own. Thank you for leading us to him.” You smiled at Jason before leaning forward and kissing him lightly.

He pulled back with a soft grin. “I love you.”

Nodding you leaned your forehead against his. “I love you, and I love Liam. You’re both my universe.”

“And you’re mine”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you guys like this I’m open to a part 2. So lmk!


	20. So Much More [Jason Todd x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

If there was one thing that confused people, it’s your relationship with Jason. They never could tell if you both were together or not for a multitude of reasons. Shall we list them?

Well first thing is that you live together, but simply as roommates. You both are vigilantes so it made night jobs easier. Along with those nighttime activities, you’re partners. Wherever Red Hood goes so does [s/h/n] and wherever [s/h/n] goes so does Red Hood. As far as your relationship outside vigilante life, you guys are often found together. Having similar interests you like the same places. If he had a nightmare, you’d sleep with him so he’d feel safe. Sometimes he holds your hand in crowded places in fear of losing you. Strangers even have called you both a beautiful couple on a few occasions.

Not to mention you had a, friends with benefits type of relationship too. Sometimes you both are on an adrenaline high from patrol and need to let off that extra steam.

Though lately, Jason’s been pushing for more and more contact with you. Not that you’re complaining, you didn’t think much of it. That wasn’t until he started to seem jealous of guys around you. He started to not like it when guys flirted with you at bars or clubs. Which killed the mood for you sometimes because you are in fact _single_.

But you put up with it because Jason is your best friend and partner. Knowing it’s just his protective nature. Well, you put up with it until now.

Tonight was a night you actually didn’t have patrol, so you decided to take the chance and actually go out. You had met a guy about a week ago at a bar, having got his number you set up a date for tonight.

You walked out of your room where Jason was out on the couch loading his guns and extra clips for his patrol that night. When he saw you his jaw dropped. You wore a black dress that highlighted your curves, your hair was curled and fell perfectly. Your makeup was natural tones except the red lipstick that made your lips stand out.

The way his eyes raked your body and his voice caught in his throat made you smirk. “I guess I don’t need to ask if I look good.” He cleared his throat before standing up and walking over to you. “Uh, yeah. Where are you going?”

You shrugged, moving to sit on the couch to pull on your heels. “Just getting a drink with someone.” He nodded, his hands resting in his pockets. You stood up, shifting to make sure your shoes were on comfortably. “So, who is it you’re seeing?” Jason asked curiously.

“A guy I met at the bar last week. Gonna see if there’s any spark.” You smiled and slung your bag over your shoulder. Jason’s jaw clenched and his hand turned to a fist in his pocket. “But be safe on patrol okay? Don’t make me have to patch you up.” You teased and patted his shoulder before walking out your front door. Unaware of the anger boiling in your partner right now as he set out on patrol early.

Jason was angry every minute he was out there. He was a bit more violent than usual and everyone took note of it. _“Jason, what’s under your skin?”_ Dick asked over his comm. “Nothing” He answered shortly. _“Doesn’t sound like nothing”_ Tim was next to speak up. “I said it’s nothing!” Growling at his brothers. _“Is it because [F/n]’s on a date?”_ Dick questioned, ignoring the irritation he was causing his brother. “Why would that bother me?” Jason said through grit teeth.

 _“Tt, it’s obvious your feelings for her Todd.”_ Damian huffed on the other end of his comm. “You don’t know what you’re talking about runt.” Jason retorted, agitated. _“Jason, we know you well enough to know when you really love someone. She’s your world and we all know it._ ” Dick spoke sincerely. “You don’t know anything.” Jason mumbled before dropping down on a mugger about to jump out and grab a girl walking home. He threw him against the wall, punching him in the nose to hear a sickening crack. Then kicking him in the leg, hearing it snap before knocking him out. Right then he heard someone land behind him. “Great” he mumbled before turning to see Bruce standing there.

“What’s wrong with you tonight? You’re using excessive force even for you Jason.” Bruce’s low voice rumbled through the alleyway. Jason rolled his eyes, “Just be happy I didn’t kill him.” He went to get back to the rooftop but Bruce stopped him. “Jason, I’m serious.”

“Well what the fucking hell is new?!” Jason yelled, hitting Bruce’s hand off him. “I think you’re done for tonight. Go home and don’t come back out until you have a handle on yourself.” Bruce commanded before grappling up to the rooftop. Jason clenched his fists before punching a nearby dumpster. Leaving a sizable dent in it.

Jason grappled to a nearby roof. Just sitting on the edge thinking. He knew Damian, all of them, were right. He did have feelings for you but you just saw him as a friend. You were going on a date for fucksake. He sighed before growling to himself and pulling off his helmet in frustration. But how could you have no feelings for him at all, it was obvious you both weren’t _just_ friends.

All of the anger seemed to drain from his body in the moment. How could he be angry with you? Or at this guy you’re out with? He’s the one who couldn’t get the courage to tell you how he felt. At that moment he realized, he wasn’t angry at you or that guy, he was angry at himself. Coming to the realization Jason stood up quickly and raced back to your shared apartment, he couldn’t let himself lose you. He quickly changed into jeans, a black v-neck, and his leather jacket before heading out to your favorite bar. Hoping he’d find you there.

Taking a deep breath he pulled the creaky doors to the diamond in the rough bar you both frequented. Stepping out of the brisk Gotham air and into the warmth of the building. He looked around, scanning for you. It didn’t take him long to find you and your date. He could tell you were a bit tipsy by the way you were giggling. You were only one to giggle when you had been drinking. Though he didn’t like the way the guy’s hand was moving up your thigh. Jason knows you better than anyone, meaning he knows you would barely even kiss on your first date with a stranger, let alone put out. He hated the idea that this guy was going to try and take advantage of you.

Growling he stormed over. “Hey!” Yelling at the guy before standing next to you. “Jason?” You quickly turned to face him. He grabbed your date’s wrist, forcing it off you. “Don’t touch her like that.” Jason growled. “Who the hell even are you?” your date asked as he tore his wrist away. “That’s not important” Jason growled dangerously.

He looked at you, “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Scoffing before standing and picking up his jacket. Throwing a few bills down on the bar to pay for the drinks. “Wait no!” You tried to stop him before he left, but you were ignored as he walked out of the bar. Feeling both sad and angry you turned to Jason before punching his chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yelling before turning around and walking out too.

Though Jason was quick on your heels. “[F/n] wait!” Yelling as he ran to catch up to you. “I **don’t** want to talk to you.” Pointing at him. But he caught up and stopped you. “Please just let me explain.” Frustration laced in his voice.

“Explain what?! How you just fucked up my date and entire night?! What the fuck kind of friend are you?!” Screaming at him and poking his chest with your finger roughly.

He hated that word, ‘friend.’ It made his blood boil. He wanted to be so much more than just your friend. **“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”** Jason yelled back at you, the sentence making you freeze in place.

He took a deep breath, letting any anger and frustration go. “[F/n], you and I both know we’re more than just friends. The way we know each other, the things we do together. It’s more than just friends, or friends with benefits. Friends with benefits there isn’t the passion that we have. [F/n] I think of you as so much more than a friend. I…” He hesitated “I love you.”

You stared into his eyes, seeing how genuine his words were. “You love me?” Asking in disbelief. He nodded “I do, I really do.”

He watched as you processed everything. “Jason I…”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. I know it’s all sudden but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore.” You could’ve sworn you heard his heart break. “No Jason it’s not that. I-I do have feelings for you in that way, I just… I don’t know if I _love_ you.”

“Do you think one day you could?” His voice when asking was almost a whisper. He wasn’t completely sure if he wanted the answer to this question, but he had to ask it.

He had looked down when asking the question, unable to look at you. You had barely processed the words before you breathed out a “Yes.”

His eyes shot up to yours immediately. A wide smile spread on his face before he reached out and pulled you to him. His arms wrapped around you as he crashed his lips to yours. Giggling you returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

After a moment you pulled away, your red lipstick having stained his lips. Laughing you wiped your thumb over his mouth to try and clean it off him. But instead he stopped you hand and pressed his lips to your palm before holding it to his chest. The intimate gesture making heat rise to your cheeks.

“They were right.” He chuckled. “Who?” Your brows knitted together in confusion.

He smiled before answering, “My brothers. When they said you’re my world.” Your cheeks heated up and you smiled sheepishly. Shaking your head you mumbled “Shut up” before kissing him again. Making Jason for the first time in his life feel pure bliss.


End file.
